


Drago Malefoy à l'école des sorciers - Dans l'ombre d'Harry Potter T1

by PrufrockPrepTooth



Series: Dans l'ombre d'Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, Lesbian!Pansy, Rewrite, bi!Lavender, gay!draco, lesbian!Parvati, poc!Lavencer, trans!Draco, trans!Gemma
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrufrockPrepTooth/pseuds/PrufrockPrepTooth
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'histoire du célèbre Harry Potter, mais qui a vraiment pris le temps de découvrir celle des autres héros de l'histoire ? Car Harry Potter n'aurait jamais vaincu le terrible Lord Voldemort sans les actions de tous les autres... Réécriture du tome 1 du point de vue de Drago Malefoy, Neville Londubat et Lavande Brown
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil
Series: Dans l'ombre d'Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935976





	1. Chapitre 1 : L'autre survivant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :
> 
> L'univers et les personnages appartiennent légalement à JK Rowling.
> 
> Trans lives matter. Les femmes trans sont des femmes. Les hommes trans sont des hommes. Les personnes non binaires sont non binaires. Les menstruations n'ont rien à voir avec l'identité de genre.

_POV : Neville Londubat_

Si vous aimez les histoires qui finissent bien, vous feriez mieux de choisir un autre récit. Il est de ma mission de relater les aventures de ceux laissés dans l’ombre par le célèbre Harry Potter, mais comme vous ne pouvez l’ignorer, les dix-sept années qui ont mené à la deuxième guerre sorcière n’ont été que misère et douleur.

L’un des points de départ de ces péripéties était à trouver en ce vilain jour du 31 octobre 1981. Neville Londubat était un jeune garçon, de tout juste plus d’un an, qui vivait encore avec ses parents, mais malheureusement plus pour très longtemps. Il est difficile d’imaginer cet enfant avoir conscience des enjeux qui avaient alors lieux autour de lui : de connaissance populaire, on admet généralement que les plus jeunes d’entre nous, et je veux par-là dire tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore d’âge à comprendre le cycle de l’eau, n’ont malheureusement pas les capacités cognitives pour comprendre le désarroi profond que purent ressentir les Mangemorts à la destruction de leur leader – mais cette histoire vous est déjà connu, à vous malheureux qui tentaient tout de même de lire ces lignes.

Il était, de toutes façons, encore trop tôt pour que même les plus âgés d’entre-nous aient réellement conscience de l’ensemble des enjeux de cette soirée. Et Mr et Mrs Londubat, malgré leurs connaissances concernant les risques qu’ils prenaient – et par là, je veux bien évidemment parler de la mort certaine qu’ils encouraient si le mage noir décidait de marquer leur fils plutôt que celui des Potter – ne pouvaient eux même pas comprendre l’ensemble des implications de cette funeste soirée. Et vous devriez profiter de cette ignorance pour quitter ici ce récit. Il vaudrait mieux se contenter du point de vue du vainqueur, et retourner donc à la lecture d’un ouvrage plus joyeux, comme pourrait l’être _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_ , qui trainait d’ailleurs dans un coin.

A la demeure des Londubat, une vielle bâtisse en campagne anglaise, quatre ombres encapuchonnées s’approchaient sans bruit. Quiconque aurait regardé par la fenêtre à ce moment-là n’aurait vu que de vagues formes apparaitre dans un vaste bruit de brisure d’espace. Mais les formes s’approchaient, et personne ne regardait par la fenêtre, malheureusement. Peut-être que l’issu aurait été différente s’il y avait eu un guetteur, mais personne alors ne doutait du gardien du secret. Il est dire le nombre élevé de personne qui retournèrent leur veste lors de cette première guerre – l’expression signifiant ici qu’ils quittèrent l’Ordre du Phénix pour rejoindre les fidèles du mage noir. Alice Londubat n’en faisait point parti, mais elle n’était pas encore de retour quand la première des quatre ombres atteint la porte et devient une réalité pour Frank Londubat. Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui aurait détruit des montagnes pour sa liberté, se trouvait désormais dans l’encadrement de la porte ; les trois autres suivaient, sans qu’on puisse dire lequel disposaient de la plus terrible mimique. Il n’y avait point doutes des raisons de leur venue, et Frank se devait de faire face. Il savait pourquoi ils étaient là – aucun doute n’était permis – ils en voulaient à Neville et rien n’aurait fait faiblir le cœur de Gryffondor de ce père dans la défense de son fils. Il y mourrait, mais il resterait Alice pour s’occuper de lui, ainsi était sûrement la dernière pensée de notre héros de la soirée. Mais la vérité était bien loin de là, mes chers lecteurs. Vous le savez déjà, et il ne sert à rien de vous garder plus longtemps le suspens… Il n’y avait pas même un point en lequel il avait raison, et en vérité il aurait été préférable pour eux la mort. Voyez, malgré tous les débats qui occupent l’humanité, et le schisme qu’ils représentent, il semblerait tout de même que celle-ci aurait été un grand vide, duquel, au moins, ils auraient parfois pu visiter leur fils. Mais en cela, les événements auraient été moins terribles, et je vous ai déjà averti, que rien, jamais, n’est bonheur dans l’ombre du héros – et si, parfois, du moins, il semble qu’un moment heureux vienne interrompre cette suite de désastreuses aventures, ce n’est que pour leur permettre de revenir plus fort.

Frank Londubat avait laissé Neville dans sa chambre, protégée de nombreux sort, comme chaque soir. Il l’avait couché alors que les ombres n’étaient pas encore en approche, et lui avait chanté la même comptine qu’avant chaque nuit. Il l’avait emmitouflé dans sa couverture, l’avait embrassé sur le front avec tout l’amour d’un père pour son fils avant de fermer la chambre par magie et de retourner au salon, attendre sa femme pour dîner. Et c’est ainsi, qu’il était descendu pour découvrir quatre êtres vêtus de noir dans son hall :

« Bonsoir, Londubat… » Le ton trainant et menaçant de Bellatrix, souriante à coup sûr derrière son masque. Franck lui avait déjà fait face à plusieurs reprises pendant cette guerre, et il n’avait plu besoin qu’elle retire son masque pour la reconnaitre. Les trois autres derrières étaient plus mystérieux pour les quelques secondes qu’ils mirent à se démasquer. En cet instant, le choc aurait dû venir que des Mangemorts combattent à visage découvert, ce n’était pas de leurs habitudes – et vous savez sûrement que cela ne le deviendra point – mais il avait face à lui trois Lestrange et un déserteur : le choc était grand de voir ce visage familier qu’il n’aurait pas imaginer de ce côté de la barrière, même s’il le savait hors de son jardin. Voyez-vous, les fils ne suivent pas toujours le chemin de leur père, et sûrement que la neutralité et le manque de courage des paternels n’aidaient pas dans le cas présent.

Il aurait fallu voir le sourire que faisait Bellatrix quand notre Frank leva sa baguette. Si vous avez déjà vaincu votre pire ennemi dans une bataille de règle en fer en plein milieu d’un cours de biologie, peut-être avez-vous eu le plaisir d’afficher un sourire approchant en le voyez sautiller à cloche-pied dans l’ensemble de la salle en pleurant. Vous n’auriez pas approché près, néanmoins : il y avait dans ce sourire la joie et la fierté d’un plat de vengeance encore chaud – car voyez-vous, si bien des gens pensent qu’il se mange froid, c’est que bien peu on l’éclair de génie permettant au plan de se dérouler parfaitement avant même d’avoir à repasser les spaghettis alla puttanesca au micro-onde.

« Où est-Il ? » Elle avait prononcé chaque syllabe avec soin et la majuscule du « il » était tellement grande que Frank ne pouvait pas ne pas l’entendre. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas encore que le mage noir dont parlait Bellatrix avait été vaincu quelques heures plus tôt. Il ne savait même pas de qui elle parlait, il pouvait au mieux essayer de deviner, et promettre de ne rien révéler. C’est ce que Bellatrix et les trois autres Mangemorts l’entendirent faire :

« Vous n’obtiendrez rien de moi… Expelli... »

Il n’y eu pas de fin au sort. Frank était un sorcier, pour ceux d’entre vous qui l’ignorez, comme tous ceux ici présents. Il avait fait ses études à Poudlard, et il était désormais étalé sur le sol, en train de ressentir la douleur jusque dans des organes dont il ignorait l’existence, par exemple la rate. La rate est un organe profond, en position thoraco-abdominale. Elle fait partie des organes lymphoïdes secondaires qui permettent la maturation des défenses immunitaires du corps humains. Frank aurait pu connaitre toutes ses informations s’il était allé en école moldu – ce qui signifie ici, s’il n’avait pas été sorcier – mais Poudlard n’enseignait pas la biologie. Il connaissait bien, en revanche, cette douleur : avant le début des terribles événements que je me dois de raconter ici, d’autres terribles événements avaient déjà eu lieu, et les Londubat avaient déjà fait face par trois fois au mage noir en personne.

Frank était donc au sol, plié de douleur alors que Bellatrix riait au-dessus de lui, fière de son sortilège doloris. Les autres auraient pu visiter la maison et prendre en otage le petit Neville, ou encore surveiller l’arrivée d’Alice Londubat, mais l’idée de torturer le pauvre Frank encore au sol devait être plus tentante de leur point de vue malveillant – Frank Londubat était désormais dans l’incapacité totale de résister à quatre sortilèges doloris venant de quatre baguettes différentes, surtout quand on savait à quel point notre chère Bellatrix souhaitait faire souffrir. Elle avait perdu son leader, et elle ne laisserait personne être pardonné de cela.

Il y avait au loin une nouvelle ombre que personne ne remarquait, encore une fois. Une ombre qui elle, savait les implications de ce soir, savait que Neville n’avait pas été choisi, que les Potter étaient morts, et que si son logis s’éclairait de vert, ce n’était pas pour en finir avec son fils, mais pour leur arracher à son mari et elle la nouvelle position, inconnue de tous, de mage noir. Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l’information arriva au manoir Potter où elle était partie rechercher quelques affaires pour Lili : elle avait encore entre les mains l’écharpe Gryffondor sur laquelle sa meilleure amie lui avait appris à broder ce qui paraissaient désormais des siècles auparavant, ainsi que toute une boite que les deux époux Potter n’avaient pas eu le temps de déménager quand ils avaient en urgence changer leur lieu de résidence et leur secret sur ordre de Dumbledore. La boite tomba au sol, sans un bruit dans l’herbe haute que Frank aurait dû tondre aujourd’hui, l’écharpe lui resta en main alors qu’elle se mit à courir. A s’approcher, elle savait désormais qu’ils étaient quatre face à Frank, et que même avec elle, il n’aurait aucune chance. Elle lançait désormais des éclairs rouges, des sorts de désarmements, ceux qui deviendraient plus tard les favoris du grand héros. Les sorts étaient chaotiques, et ne lui permettaient pas de rester cacher, elle le savait : elle avait révélé sa position à l’ennemi, et s’en même que quiconque puisse savoir qui donc dans la mêlée avait été désarmé, elle transplana. Frank profita de l’instant pour se relever – il était à noter que sans la motivation de Bellatrix, la douleur était bien plus supportable – et rattrapa sa baguette, bien décidait à ne laisser aucunement la victoire à l’ennemi. En face, Bellatrix continuait d’hurler toujours la même demande, arrachant des mains la baguette de cet époux qu’elle haïssait de tout son être.

Il faut savoir que le transplanage est un sort bien particulier qui permet au sorcier ou à la sorcière de se retrouver à un autre endroit que celui où il était précédemment. Pour vous et moi, moldus de notre condition, cela pourrait se comparer à prendre un avion si rapide que même le mur de la lumière est dépassé. Bien évidemment, il faudrait ne pas avoir à faire l’enregistrement et l’embarquement préalable, que l’on sait tous être la partie la plus longue et ennuyeuse d’un voyage en avion. Le voyage en avion a lui-même peu de chose intéressante, si on excepte qu’il nous emmène en général sur notre lieu de vacances et nous ramène donc à l’euphorie de notre enfance le matin de Noël. Il va sans dire que le voyage retour est plus proche du Noël d’un enfant pas sage, qui découvrirait le père Fouettard devant son lit.

La maison des Londubat était protégée des transplanages. Enfin, en théorie. Expression qui signifie ici que la réalité était, encore une fois bien décevante, et que Alice eu la mauvaise surprise – qui se trouva être en même temps une bonne surprise – d’arriver dans la chambre de son fils. Elle n’était malheureusement pas la seule à y avoir penser et un second transplanage ne l’a fit éviter que de peu le sortilège de la Mort qu’un des trois hommes avaient lancé. Les mots « Avada Kedavra » disparurent dans les hurlements de son fils, peu habitué à se faire arracher de l’espace pour être envoyer en un autre point. Si vous n’avez jamais essayer, imaginez que chaque atome de votre corps soit défait comme le puzzle avec lequel votre chat décide de jouer juste après que vous avez pausé la dernière pièce.

Loin de là, Augusta Londubat, aussi connu par certains d’entre vous comme la grand-mère du petite Neville, se retrouve avec ce dernier dans les bras.

« Je reviendrais. »

Alice avait parlé avec la détermination et les larmes, en disparaissant à nouveau. Il n’y avait pas eu plus d’explication pour la grand-mère paternelle, qui avait désormais un enfant d’un peu plus d’un an entre les bras, et pourtant, elle savait ce que cela signifiait : son fils mourait sûrement ce soir, car la guerre a cela d’horrible qu’elle enlève les enfants à leurs parents. Malgré ses soixante ans approchants, elle resserra son petit-fils contre elle, et alla chercher sa baguette et son époux avant d’attendre l’attaque – qui ne viendrait jamais – sur son canapé du manoir Londubat.

S’il peut sembler heureux que le petit Neville, du haut de ses un an, s’en sorte en cette funeste soirée d’Halloween, il est en réalité à rappeler qu’il ne connait qu’un sort largement comparable au jeune Potter, en cela même pire qu’il en aura un rappel en tout moment de sa vie. Mais il est à discuter des malheurs de Neville plus tard, car son histoire ne va pas sans celle de ses parents. Et je ne pourrais que vous conseiller, encore une fois, de vous arrêter ici, en sachant le plus jeune de notre histoire pour l’instant, sain et sauf chez sa grand-mère aimante et en imaginant sa mère brave, courageuse et farouche, retournant combattre nos quatre ennemis, les vainquant et sauvant son époux. Il n’y a aucun mal à vouloir s’arrêter sur cette fable, bien plus agréable que la suite, et je vous en conjure, fermer donc cette page et allez-vous coucher avec le doux sentiment heureux que les Londubat vécurent longtemps et virent leur fils grandir et devenir un magnifique, puissant, débrouillard et intelligent jeune sorcier parmi les plus brillants de sa génération.

A la demeure des Londubat, Alice fit face. Elle réapparut juste derrière l’un des Lestrange – le beau-frère cru-t-elle identifier – qu’elle pétrifia sans lui laisser le temps de se retourner. Elle et Frank désarmèrent et pétrifièrent encore longtemps, évitant comme ils le pouvaient les filaments verts douloureux qui sortaient des trois Mangemorts, réussissant petit à petit se débarrasser de l’époux Lestrange et du traitre Croupton entre deux sortilèges de torture. La victoire était assurée désormais, tout le monde pourrait le voir, et je vous conseille d’aller vous coucher sur ces belles paroles. Les Londubat allaient gagner. Prenez-donc fin ici.

Bellatrix avait encore l’énergie du désespoir – ce qui signifie ici qu’elle avait enfin compris qu’il ne serait pas possible de faire revenir le célèbre mage noir ce soir, qu’elle devrait retourner à sa condition d’épouse et que sa liberté durement acquise s’effritait. Personne, à ma connaissance, n’avait encore rapporté de désir si ardent de faire mal, de détruire et d’infliger un sort pire, bien pire que la mort. Les deux époux Londubat lui faisaient face, et alors qu’autour d’elle il n’y avait plus que trois alliés statufiés, et dans les quelques secondes nécessaires à deux « Petrificus Totalus ! » pour l’atteindre, il était parti deux sortilèges doloris d’une puissance encore aujourd’hui jamais égalée et un rire, un rire…

« Ils pensent pouvoir me battre… les… misérables… agents de Dumbledore ? »

Et il faut croire la détermination de cette femme qui sembla renvoyer les deux sortilèges de ces adversaires d’un revers de main alors qu’Alice et Frank tombait au sol de douleurs. Il aurait fallu voir le sourire qui déforma son visage, le petit rire de victoire qui l’élargit alors qu’elle renouvelait ses tortures, encore, encore, et encore… Envoyant entre deux la délivrance pour ses alliés par quelques « Finite Incantatem » qui semblaient lui coutait une grande part de sa bonne humeur. Mais avec le temps, les trois autres Mangemorts se retrouvèrent à rejoindre Bellatrix. A rejoindre Bellatrix dans la torture, alors que son rire à elle se faisait plus fort, plus puissant, écho à la douleur des Londubat.

La douleur était à l’état pur, il n’y avait plus de corps, plus d’existence, plus d’espace ou de temps, seulement la douleur comme réalité pour les deux époux Londubat. Il y eu un craquement, un craquement encore pire que le déchirement entrainé par le baiser des détraqueurs, un craquement qui jamais ne pourrait être réparé et leurs âmes se brisèrent en temps de morceaux qu’il ne fut plus possible d’être. Les Londubat n’étaient pas morts ce soir, mais ils ne seraient plus jamais en vie. Alice avait encore dans la poche le papier de bonbon avec lequel jouait insouciamment le petit Neville une demi-heure plus tôt.

Les événements qui suivirent cette soirée vous sont sûrement déjà connu, mais un procès ne pouvait pas rendre au petit Neville ses parents. Des années de thérapie à Sainte-Mangouste ne pouvait pas rendre ses parents au petit Neville. Les documents qui restent de cette affaire sont minces, ont-ils péri dans un feu ? Rien n’est moins sûr quand on sait que l’un des principaux concernés n’était autre que le fils de l’ancien ministre. Néanmoins, il est bien vain de croire que nous assistions là à un heureux événement. Et les enfants Potter et Neville n’étaient pas les derniers à perdre leurs parents.

Il y avait quatre chaises, des chaines et le lieu aurait semblé plus approprié au tournage d’un énième film d’horreur qu’à un pique-nique en famille.

Un procès, pour ceux qui l’ignorerait, consiste en général à juger les accusés pour déterminer leur culpabilité ou non et leur peine. Néanmoins, dans notre cas, on préférera le terme simulacre de procès. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange et Bartemius Croupton Junior sont les seuls Mangemorts dont les archives prouvent un procès – il était de tradition d’envoyer ceux-ci à Azkaban sans réellement prendre le temps d’une potentiel défense. L’ennemi est indéfendable. Mais dans notre cas, l’ennemi avait un père, et ce père était déterminé à faire entendre à tous que l’ennemi n’était plus, n’avait jamais été, et ne serait plus jamais, son fils. Il n’a pas été aisé de remettre la main sur les souvenirs d’un certain sorcier bien connu de tous après, et d’autant plus après la bataille de Poudlard. Il est de source sûre, néanmoins, que le procès était un leurre. Bartemius Croupton Senior présidait l’assemblée, fier et droit devant elle. Il savait ce qu’il voulait : prouver à tous que son nom était du côté du bien, et qu’il n’avait jamais trempé avec le mage noir. Bien évidemment, Bartemius n’avait jamais nagé ou pris de bain avec le mage noir, il voulait ici faire savoir qu’il n’avait pas non plus eu quelconques autres activités qui auraient pu le faire glisser de l’autre côté de la barrière.

Les détraqueurs, ces grandes créatures enveloppées d’une cape noire, volaient autour des condamnés, eux-mêmes enchainés aux chaises. Ils semblaient tous misérables, mais Bellatrix tâchait le tableau, se tenant en reine, riant et semblant prête à dévorer la foule, mais échouant à être au centre de l’attention. Le jeune Bartemius suppliait, implorait. Sa mère, au côté du vieux Bartemius, était éplorée, mot signifiant qu’elle se brinquebalait d’avant en arrière en laissant couler tous les sanglots qu’elle avait dû retenir jusque-là. C’était un curieux terrible tableau, que d’assister à la création de l’orphelin Croupton – car, je suis navré de vous l’apprendre chers lecteurs, mais il ne fera pas parti de ceux qui ont un bel avenir. Vous pouvez, bien sûr, imaginer que le monde sorcier compris l’erreur de Bartemius, le pardonna, lui offrit une seconde chance et lui permit de devenir un sauveur, avant de finir sa vie, heureux, dans une jolie maison en campagne de Londres. Mais la vérité est tout autre. Bartemius Croupton Senior ignora son futur ex-fils. Il ignora ses défenses, ses plaintes, ses suppliques. Il ignora ses cris, ses promesses, ses excuses. Aucun des coupables – car ils étaient déjà coupables – n’aurait droit à un plaidoyer, leur défense ne méritait pas la perte de temps qu’elle aurait engendré. La foule applaudissait, triomphante et sauvage : les jurés avaient voté à l’unanimité la peine à perpétuité à Azkaban.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Croupton ! Envoie-nous à Azkaban, nous attendrons ! Il se dressera à nouveau, il viendra nous chercher et nous récompensera plus que tous ses autres partisans ! Nous lui avons été fidèles ! Nous seuls avons tenté de le retrouver ! » triompha Bellatrix.

En l’instant, elle était autant sauvage et jubilante que la foule. Azkaban était bien peu cher payé la liberté, et il valait mieux attendre quelques années le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme elle l’acclamait, que de retourner sous le joug de son mari. Voldemort était son présent, son futur, sa liberté.

Vous vous demandez peut-être, qu’est devenu Neville pendant tout ce temps. Allez donc plutôt vous coucher, en pensant à quel point notre jeune protagoniste a eu droit à une belle vengeance pour ses parents. Pensez donc à comment sa grand-mère l’élèvera dans l’amour et la douceur, combien les visites mensuelles à l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste seront des bulles de bonheur et à quel point il deviendra un héros de la botanique magique. Vous ne voulez pas lire la suite, vous ne voulez pas savoir à quel point Neville avait été traumatisé par cette nuit au point de réfréner, brider sa magie. Vous ne voulez pas savoir qu’Alice et Frank Londubat ne furent jamais capables de reconnaître leur fils, et que tout ce qu’il n’obtiendrait jamais de sa mère ne fut que des papiers de bonbons que sa grand-mère finira par lui faire jeter.

Neville aurait pu faire partie de ses enfants abondamment doués pour la magie, de ceux chez qui les sortilèges étaient innés – car il est à savoir, qu’avant le terrible 31 octobre 1981, le nouveau-né avait déjà l’habitude de replacer aisément ses couvertures quand celles-ci venaient à s’échapper. Personne, bien sûr, n’était encore là pour le raconter. Néanmoins, la Plume d'Acceptation avait alors inscrit le nom du nouveau-né dans le Livre des Admission avec empressement : il était le premier de sa futur promotion, suivi de près du nom de celle qui deviendrait la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération. Avant ses un an, il était capable d’animer sa peluche pour avoir de la compagnie, quand ses parents le laisser dormir seul. Mais à ses deux ans, il était bien incapable de ne serait-ce que garder sa couverture près de lui. A ses trois ans, il était incapable de faire revenir les ballons. A ses cinq ans, il était incapable de respirer sous l’eau : on l’avait lâché d’une des jetées de Blackpool, dans l’espoir de prouver qu’il n’était pas un cracmol. Il fallut venir le chercher face à la noyade dans l’eau froide et terrifiante. Il aurait fallu être fou pour ne pas en tirer les bonnes conclusions : cet enfant était incapable, il ne serait jamais le digne héritier de ses parents. Sa grand-mère s’en était fait une raison, elle élevait un cracmol : la passation des âmes s’était arrêtée à Neville, et il fallait accepter que la longue lignée des Londubat eût atteint un point mort avec son fils.

Neville avait donc désormais huit ans, et son nouvel anniversaire n’était pas pour être une suite d’heureux événements, même si, pour certains, il pourrait sembler que si. Mais restez donc sur l’idée que Neville démontrait enfin toute sa magie, et quittez donc cette page sur ces belles paroles. Neville fêtait donc ses sept ans, et comme tout jeune garçon de sept ans, il était tenu par son grand-oncle, d’une poigne ferme sur sa cheville, au-dessus du vide que surplombait le salon des Londubat. Peut-être pas comme tout jeune garçon de sept ans, finalement. On peut ouvertement se demander comment il en est arrivé là. Il était désormais admis que Neville était un cracmol, et personne à part son grand-oncle paternel n’essayait encore de lui faire cracher une quelconque once de magie. Mais Algie avait décidé de tenter une dernière fois. L’enfant était donc suspendu au-dessus du vide, à plusieurs mètres du sol. Il aurait été plus rassurant pour lui d’être dans une cage en haut d’une tour, surtout que son grand-oncle se faisait vieux et parfois oublieux, ce qui ici signifiait, qu’il lâcha le pauvre Neville pour attraper de sa main gauche une meringue, gentiment offert par sa femme Enid. Neville était donc désormais en train de tomber, allant pour s’écraser sur la pelouse dans de terribles souffrances ; peut-être rejoindrait-il ses parents à l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Neville était en train de tomber, et tout ce qu’il pouvait penser était « Je reviendrais. » Ce n’était pas une promesse, ça ne l’avait jamais été : c’était un espoir, une protection. Et en cette instant, en cette instant précis où notre jeune Neville tombait, cette protection aurait semblé bien futile à ceux qui, d’en haut, l’observer tomber. Neville tombait, sa grand-mère observait, avec un rebond d’espoir. Neville tombait, sa grand-tante priait, avec un rebond d’excitation. Neville tombait, son cousin courait, avec un rebond de malice. Neville tombait, son grand-oncle se statufiait, le meringue à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, avec un rebond d’horreur. Neville tombait. Et soudainement, Neville arrêta de tomber : il rebondit en douceur sur la pelouse du jardin, y laisser une légère trace de son fessier, puis roula jusqu’au bas du verger pour se cogner en douceur à la haie. Neville venait de se sauver, par un miracle que personne, ici présent ou non, ne pouvait comprendre. Neville venait de se sauver et prouver par la même occasion de ses capacités magiques. Il aurait été un mensonge de décrire les larmes d’Augusta comme des simples pleures. C’étaient des suppliques aux dieux, des remerciements si profonds pour l’âme de son petit-fils : Neville restait un incompétent, mais il était un incompétent magique.

Si certains sont tentés maintenant, de croire que l’événement est heureux, rappelez-vous donc la leçon du jour : vous n’êtes jamais aussi important qu’une meringue. Jamais. Neville n’est pas le seul à avoir reçu cette leçon à un jeune âge, et je vous conseillerai toujours de vous méfiez des meringues. Il peut être tentant de croire qu’une telle douceur ne ferait jamais de mal à plus que vos dents et votre diabète, mais la meringue est une arme bien plus cruelle que vous ne voudriez bien le croire. Méfiez-vous des meringues. Il est à savoir que j’ai perdu bien sincère à ma vie à cause d’une meringue, et je rejoins en ce point la douleur du jeune Neville. Une meringue est toujours plus importante que vous. La meringue est une friandise que certains voudraient placer dans la catégorie des gâteaux ou des biscuits, bien que ces ingrédients soient trop simplistes pour l’y inviter. Bien plus complexe à réaliser qu’il n’y paraît au premier abord, elle se marie avec panache à la tarte au citron, et cache avec malice l’acidité de celle-ci. La vie est une tarte au citron, acide et mordante, méfiez-vous des meringues qui voudraient vous faire croire le contraire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit premier chapitre du point de vue de Neville, le prochain chapitre est du point de vue de Drago. Lavande arrive à partir du chapitre 4.  
> J'ai cinq chapitres corrigés pour l'instant, huit d'écrit, je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines, donc rendez-vous le 30 septembre !


	2. Chapitre  : Un frère disparait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2, cette fois-ci, on a le point de vue de Drago Malefoy, comme promis par le titre. Y’a pas mal d’éléments qui ne sont pas dans le canon, mais qui ne sont pas non plus contraires au canon des livres selon moi, vous verrez.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !

_POV : Drago Malefoy_

Si vous savez désormais quels ont été les premiers malheurs de Neville Londubat, ou Celui-Qui-Aurait-Pu-Être-Le-Sauveur, vous en êtes déjà trop loin, et je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas continuer à explorer les ombres du héros. Les autres protagonistes n’ont pas eu plus de chances dans leur vie, et je ne peux que vous recommander de ne pas vous encombrez de la peine et de la douleur que leurs histoires portent. Vos vies sont déjà assez misérables ainsi, il n’est en aucun cas nécessaire de vous rajoutez un fardeau. Seul moi en est l’obligation. Allez donc vous coucher, chers lecteurs.

Scorpius Malefoy fêtait ses onze ans aujourd’hui. Il peut vous paraitre plaisant que de fêter ses onze ans, surtout si vous vous souvenez d’avoir eu un magnifique gâteau et un beau cadeau empaqueté dans un étrange papier à motif sapin, qui était en fait un recyclage du Noël précédant. Vos parents, ceux de Scorpius en tout cas l’était, fiers de vous voir assez grand pour enfin entrer au collège – ce qui signifiait dans votre cas, d’enfin leur laisser leurs mercredis matin de libres, sauf si vous aviez une petite sœur. Scorpius Malefoy croyait avoir une petite sœur. Il ne pensait donc pas laisser ses parents seuls, mais le deuil est une solitude bien particulière que je ne vous conseillerai pas d’expérimenter.

Scorpius Malefoy rêvait de Poudlard, l’école de sorcellerie la plus reconnue de Grande-Bretagne. La plus reconnue signifiant ici la seule. Il lui semblait donc un cadeau absolument idéal la lettre que venait de déposer le hibou grand-duc sur la table en chêne massif du salon du manoir Malefoy. Cette lettre, présentait une inscription au collège Poudlard, et une liste de fournitures scolaires. Et étant de connaissance populaire que les listes font un récit des plus fastidieux, insipides, soporifiques à lire, en voici donc la retranscription fidèle :

COLLEGE POUDLARD – ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Uniforme

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

  1. Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal
  2. Un chapeau pointu (noir)
  3. Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)
  4. Une cape d’hiver (noire avec attaches d’argent)



Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l’élève.

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_ , de Miranda Fauconette

_Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique_ , de Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de métamorphose à l’usage des débutants_ , de Emeric G. Changé

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques_ , de Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau

_Combattre le mal et les forces obscures : bien débuter_ , de Lisa Tairibleu

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîtes de fioles en verre ou en cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

J’espère désormais que vous avez abandonné l’ambition de lire ces lignes jusqu’au bout et que personne d’autre que moi n’aura à subir les fardeaux de ses désastreuses aventures. Mais pour mettre fin à la bravoure des plus indomptables d’entre vous, voici la répétition exacte de cette liste :

Livres et manuels

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_ , de Miranda Fauconette

_Histoire de la magie_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique_ , de Adalbert Lasornette

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , de Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions magiques_ , de Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , de Norbert Dragonneau

_Combattre le mal et les forces obscures : bien débuter_ , de Lisa Tairibleu

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boîtes de fioles en verre ou en cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

Si vous n’avez pas remarquer l’absence d’un premier paragraphe de cette liste, ou l’oubli de l’ouvrage _Manuel de métamorphose à l’usage des débutants_ , de Emeric G. Changé, c’est que la fatigue vous a atteint et que vous feriez mieux d’aller vous coucher.

Scorpius Malefoy finissait donc de lire cette liste avec une joie qui n’était que rarement celle d’un enfant normalement constitué à l’idée de retourner à l’école – ou plutôt, dans son cas, d’aller à l’école pour la première fois – en septembre. L’excitation de notre jeune Scorpius n’était égalée que par son adelphe, mot signifiant ici frère.

Les deux adelphes étaient inséparables, et de quatre ans son ainé, Scorpius avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à être le parfait grand frère qui embarquait dans toutes les bêtises possibles : on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l’un des chaudrons de Narcissa, leur mère, avait explosé. Drago aimait d’ailleurs bien trop son grand frère pour se rendre compte que ce jour signalait surtout qu’il devrait bientôt se séparer de lui, et pour toujours qui plus est. Mais laissez donc les deux adelphes profiter d’un petit moment de bonheur avant d’arriver au terrible sort du premier fils Malefoy.

Nous voici donc à suivre les deux enfants Malefoy dans une rue singulière, étrange ou encore inquiétante pour les non-initiés. Mais Scorpius et Drago, habillés respectivement de sa nouvelle robe et d’une ancienne robe de son frère, au grand dam de ses parents, paraissaient tout à fait normaux dans la foule dense qui s’éparpillait entre chaque boutique en cette fin d’été. Il peut paraître agréable que de faire ses courses de rentrée, supervisé par ses deux parents aimés et aimant, surtout quand leur seul souci était leur deuxième enfant portant un vêtement de seconde main au lieu de la même robe neuve, achetée quelques jours plus tôt. Drago Malefoy n’aimait pas seulement son frère, il l’adorait, et avoir la même chose que lui ne signifiait pas seulement avoir un objet similaire, mais littéralement avoir LE même objet.

Le chemin de traverse était donc de ces lieux merveilleux et magiques – ce qui ne signifiait pas ici émerveillant mais bien magique, dans le sens « produisant de la magie ». En effet, les enfants Malfoy se situait dans le centre névralgique du Londres sorciers. La première boutique dans laquelle Scorpius et Drago s’engouffrèrent fut la célèbre enseigne Ollivander – Fabricants de baguette magique. Les yeux de Drago brillaient en découvrant les étalages et toutes les petites inscriptions gravées sur des plaques de bronze indiquant les différents constituants des baguettes. Drago reconnaissait certains ingrédients de potions, et il tira timidement sur la manche de sa mère pour lui faire remarquer ses connaissances : les crins de licorne, utilisés pour stabiliser les potions, l’aubépine, dont les fleurs servaient aux potions calmantes, ou encore les ventricules de dragon, avec lesquels il fallait toujours faire très attention car les potions avaient tendance à être bien plus explosives. Drago aurait encore pu citer des dizaines d’ingrédients de potions, malgré son jeune âge, mais il savait se tenir et ne dit rien. Un Malfoy est digne, fier, se tient droit et parait toujours calme et maitre de ses émotions, à sept ans, il connaissait déjà bien les règles.

« Mrs Malefoy, Mr Malefoy, que me vaut l’honneur d’une telle visite ? » Le gérant de la boutique était apparu derrière les deux plus jeunes Malfoy et sembla mettre quelques secondes à comprendre :

« Votre fils aîné rentre à Poudlard, c’est bien cela ? 

\- Scorpius aurait besoin d’une baguette, oui.

Le vieil homme s’était déjà retourné pour attraper et proposait une première baguette à Scorpius. Il y avait là un certain rite de passage, à tenir pour la première fois une baguette entre ses mains. Un rite de passage est un événement qui marque, par le biais d’épreuves ou de cérémonies, le passage d’un statut à un autre comme par exemple, la réception de votre premier cartable d’écolier. Il pourrait être considérer que nous sommes loin d’un rite de passage, mais vous passez alors de statut d’enfant ignare et encombrant, à celui d’écolier curieux et dégourdi, ce qui vous permet d’enfin obtenir un peu de considération de la part des adultes qui vous entourent. Dans le cas de Scorpius, le léger mouvement de main qu’il exécuta, le fit passer du statut d’enfant à celui d’apprenti sorcier ; et en même temps, le statut de la boutique passa de parfaitement rangée à post-apocalyptique : l’ensemble des étagères s’étaient effondrées.

« Evitons le cornouiller… Essayons plutôt ceci, vingt-trois centimètres et demi, bois de houx, ventricule de dragon… »

La boutique déflagra un peu moins cette fois-ci, ce qui dans la situation actuelle, n’était pas compliquée à imaginer, mais signifiait tout de même que le grand vase en porcelaine explosa pour se faire remarquer de tous. Drago, dans son coin, sursauta avant de se reprendre. Lucius, quant à lui, ne lança qu’un coup d’œil dédaigneux au vase désormais détruit…

« Voyons… bois de houx, crin de licorne… » Il y eu un instant de silence et puis : « Parfait ! »

La baguette en question faisait deux douzaines de centimètres environ, ce qui la plaçait dans la moyenne. Comme Drago l’avait très justement rappelé plutôt, le crin de licorne lui conférait une certaine stabilité et constance, et le bois de houx était lui connu pour être un bon protecteur. Tout cela était bien ironique pour quiconque savait ce qui se profilait dans le futur proche du premier né Malfoy. Personne n’aurait dû crier « Parfait ! » : en effet, il est en général attendu après une telle exclamation que le résultat soit sublime et absolument en accord avec les objectifs et la réalité, mais dans le cas présent, même une double couche de houx n’aurait pas suffi à protéger Scorpius. Néanmoins, Lucius Malefoy n’était, lui, pas au courant de cette information et la situation lui paraissait bien parfaite, son fils avait été choisi par sa baguette, et il régla les cinq galions et douze mornilles sans plus y réfléchir. La famille Malefoy se retrouva donc à quitter la boutique pour rejoindre une échoppe de confection sur-mesure pour les robes et le chapeau de leur fils. L’échoppe en question était bien plus spacieuse et rangée que la boutique qu’ils venaient de quitter. Ce n’était, malheureusement, que l’une des très nombreuses boutiques que nos quatre protagonistes eurent encore à visiter ce jour et il est sûrement préférable pour vous, de ne pas raconter en détail chaque mesure prise par la couturière. Le mètre-ruban, voletant autour de Scorpius, pris les mesures les plus classiques qu’il existe, de celles que tout couturier amateur a déjà essayé de prendre sur lui. Et force est de constater, qu’il est bien plus simple de mesurer la longueur de son bras avec un mètre-ruban voletant que seul et abandonné face à son miroir en plein milieu d’une guerre contre un ennemi invisible qui s’attaque à votre système respiratoire par des mécanismes qu’une bien grande part de la population ignore. Il est, dans tous les cas, bien plus simple de faire bien des choses en dehors des temps de guerre, mais il n’est malheureusement pas toujours du choix des vivants de décider de la présence ou non d’un temps de guerre. Imaginez bien, que tout le monde ici, aurait préféré se passer de la guerre qui se profilait dans les dix ans à venir, même si pas tous n’auraient été d’accord sur l’issue que l’on aurait dû choisir.

Scorpius et Drago se trouvait face à face, engloutis dans la foule bariolée et bruyante d’élèves et de parents. Le quai 9 ¾ était bien trop vivant et joyeux pour Drago. Il se tenait droit, immobile et impassible, mais ses yeux étaient bien trop lisibles à son frère : il y avait toutes les larmes du monde et des suppliques si profondes que les dieux grecs se seraient senti offensés.

« Reste… », ses lèvres avaient à peine bougé mais Scorpius n’aurait pas mieux lu s’il avait tenu un panneau publicitaire adapté à une lecture sur autoroute.

\- Je t’adore Drago, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas, je ne… Les mots avaient quelques difficultés à quitter la bouche de Scorpius : … je ne… veux pas… »

Si Drago ne savait pas mieux, il se serait effondré. Bien sûr qu’il aurait encore préféré aller avec son frère, mais le train l’aurait refusé d’un bon coup de pied au derrière. Ses parents ne l’auraient d’ailleurs pas laissé s’en approcher. Drago se sentait englouti par les vagues et le ressac, secoué sans fin sur le bord de la plage, le sable qui vous griffent et la mer qui refuse de vous laisser fuir. Vous connaissez sûrement la sensation de croire sauter en plein dans la liberté et de finalement se retrouver enfermer dans une machine à laver. Bien évidemment, en tant que sorcier de sang pur, jamais Drago n’aurait pu décrire ses sentiments comme un voyage en machine à laver, mais il rata une respiration et but la tasse : pour la première fois en sept ans, il se retrouvait abandonner par son frère, le seul enfant qu’il connaissait du grand monde, la seule personne qui comprenait vraiment qu’on puisse avoir peur des croquemitaines.

Narcissa embrassa tendrement son premier fils alors que Lucius lui posait la main sur l’épaule :

« Ne laisse jamais personne te rabaisser, Scorpius, ne laisse jamais personne douter de ton excellence. Tu feras la fierté Malefoy, nous avons confiance en toi, avec ta mère. Pense avec ta tête, ne laisse personne savoir ce que pense ton cœur, et tout ira bien. Tu vaux bien plus que tous ces sangs-de-bourbe et ses traites à leur sang qui voudraient rabaisser notre nom, ton nom. » La voix de Lucius se brisa ; pas assez pour que quiconque d’autres qu’un Malefoy puisse s’en rendre compte, néanmoins : « Mes erreurs, ne laisse personne t’atteindre avec. Tu n’es pas mes erreurs. »

Si vous demandiez à Lucius Malefoy, quelles étaient ses erreurs en ce jour-ci, vous auriez sûrement eu aucune réponse. Néanmoins, quelques recherches plus qu’approfondies, des années de prospection, d’observation, d’étude des archives qui jusqu’à ont trainé leur existence, vous apprendraient peut-être que son erreur avait, et pour toujours serait d’avoir été du côté des perdants, et surtout du côté de Voldemort, osons donc prononcer son nom pour une fois. Avoir été du côté des perdants avait tant coûté au nom des Malefoy, avait salie la réputation, et il fallait chaque jour se levait pour se battre et nettoyer le massacre : il y avait bien de l’argent et bien du temps qui y passaient.

Scorpius acquiesça et monta dans le train. Il savait de quelles erreurs parlaient son père, et maintenant vous le savait pour sûr aussi. Même à quatre ans, aucun enfant n’oublie le visage d’un père qui revient d’Azkaban, même après quelques jours uniquement. Aucun enfant n’oublie la chute et les larmes sur le pas de la porte, surtout quand la leçon primordiale de la maison était de ne jamais, jamais fléchir. Rester fort, rester digne. Il était de la seule fois où son père était tombé.

Le train disparut, Scorpius avec, et Drago aurait voulu courir après, mais la seule chose qu’il pouvait se permettre de faire était d’attendre un hibou. Il secoua légèrement la main trois fois et suivi ses parents. Et il attendit. Il attendit. Il attendit encore. Pendant le transplanage jusqu’au manoir Malefoy, il attendit. En passant le pas de la porte, il attendit. Au dîner, il attendit. La fenêtre grande ouverte, regardant le ciel, il attendit. Il attendit encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, et encore. Il attendit encore un peu. Un peu plus même. Il attendit un jour entier, puis un deuxième. Il fallut encore attendre un peu et un hibou apparut. Le cœur de Drago explosait, il sauta vers le hibou, lui arrachant presque des plumes et derrière lui, Narcissa le repris « Drago. » Son regard en disait bien plus, mais Drago tenait en main la première lettre de son frère, et si vous avez déjà attendu et attendu et encore attendu et attendu un peu plus encore des nouvelles d’un être cher, vous savez que les émotions sont trop fortes pour être mangé quand enfin le hibou, le pigeon, le postier, ou l’électricité en fonction de votre cas, vous dépose enfin les nouvelles que vous avez attendues, et attendues, et encore attendues et attendues un peu plus encore…

La première lettre allait ainsi :

_Drago !_

_Il faudra faire lire cette lettre à papa et maman aussi, mais je voulais que tu sache ma répartition avant tous les autres ! Nous sommes tous arrivés à Poudlard en barque, enfin après le train où tu m’as laissé, et l’entrée est immense, et les bougies volant au plafond, j’ai hâte de te raconter ça en détail aux prochaines vacances. Et puis, il y a eu la cérémonie de répartition, tout comme papa nous l’avait raconté : l’une des professeures – la sous-directrice je crois – nous pose un grand chapeau sur la tête, et il a tout de suite crier « Serpentard » ! Tu peux dire à papa et maman que je suis un digne représentant de la famille, et j’ai tellement hâte d’applaudir quand ce sera toi ! Je te laisse, on m’appelle, mais je t’envoie cette lettre dès que possible._

_Ton grand-frère, avec amour._

Et tout en bas, griffonné et rajouté en dernière minute, un certain post-scriptum ne décrivait que très partiellement la déconvenue qu’avait été la recherche de la volière pour pouvoir, enfin, envoyer cette lettre :

_PS : j’ai mis deux jours à trouver la volière, elle est tout en haut d’une tour mais les escaliers ne faisaient que tourner. Elle est tellement sale ! Pouah !_

La deuxième lettre avait suivi de peu. Elle allait ainsi :

_Papa, Maman,_

_J’ai eu mon premier cours de potion aujourd’hui. Professeur Rogue m’a dit que ma potion était « acceptable », mais tout le monde dit qu’il est particulièrement sévère. Je crois qu’il te connait papa, en tout cas, il m’a dit que « peu de sorciers coupes leurs racines en triangle… » mais j’ai fait comme tu m’avais montré. Avec Melvin, on est bien déterminé à être les meilleurs en tout cas !_

_Scorpius, qui vous aime._

A première vue, bien sûr, ces lettres peuvent paraître une bonne chose, et sûrement vous rappellent-elles plus vos colonies de vacances en centre d’équitation que la chute qui vous value d’être écrasé et contusionné. Mais dans le cas de Scorpius Malefoy, nous étions dans la typique situation où l’inverse d’un proverbe était malheureusement bien plus vrai que son original : des nouvelles, mauvaises nouvelles.

Si vous avez déjà appris une terrible nouvelle, vous savez sûrement qu’il vaut mieux les recevoir à l’oral. Elles ont, à l’écrit, la fâcheuse tendance à paraitre d’autant plus implacables, que vous ne pouvez que les relire encore, et encore, et encore, et encore, à en déchirer les mots. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy auraient préférés ne pas recevoir la nouvelle par hibou. Ils auraient préféré ne pas recevoir la nouvelle du tout, à vrai dire. Quand vous envoyez votre fils en internat, vous faites confiance à l’école pour le garder en vie. Il n’y a, en général, que peu de dangers terribles dans une école, et rare sont celles qui élèvent des crabes mangeurs de pied dans les dortoirs. Poudlard ne faisait d’ailleurs pas parti des écoles élevant des crabes mangeurs de pied dans les dortoirs ; malheureusement, elle ne faisait pas pour autant parti des lieux sûrs, et Scorpius Malefoy l’avait appris de la plus dure façon qu’il n’exista. Je vous épargnerais bien sûr les terribles détails de cet accident, d’autant que la plupart des lettres sont désormais illisibles, réduites à des brisures de papier humidifiées de larmes.

_Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy,_

_Nous s…mes au re…t de vous annoncer…_

_est actuelle…t laissé au bon soin de…_

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard_

_… la bles…e de votre fils, écrasé p… un sombral ce j…ur. Il_

_… Dr Pompom Po…esh._

_Les vi…es ne sont pas autorisées dura…_

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore, …ecteur de P…_

_…m…rt_

Il y a bien des façons de mourir – dans son lit après de longues années de lutte contre les nargols, d’une chute de piano, confondu avec un crocodile par un dangereux pirate ou encore étouffé par une cacahuète. Dans le cas de Scorpius, l’élevage de sombrals d’un certain gardien des clés avait été sa porte de sortie – expression signifiant ici que l’élevage en question était à l’origine de sa mort. Il est difficile de savoir comment, exactement, on peut être compressé, broyé, aplati par la représentation vivante de la mort elle-même, néanmoins, si vous avez déjà expérimenté la douleur au cœur, la cage qui enserre votre poitrine, lorsque votre très cher ami quitte votre vie à la suite des insultes que vous n’auriez pas dû, colériquement, laisser sortir, vous pouvez essayer d’imaginer de l’appliquer à votre corps entier. En tout cas, il se trouvait désormais que Drago Malefoy était privé de frère, et que, jamais il n’aurait les détails de la répartition de son adelphe.

Scorpius n’était pas mort aussi absurdement qu’Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, voulait le faire croire au monde. Il a été difficile de retrouver tous les éléments qui concernèrent cette funeste soirée, notamment car bien peu de personne y assistèrent. Voyez-vous, il était bien tard, et Scorpius Malefoy n’était pas un courageux Gryffondor, il n’aurait pas dû se trouver en orée de la forêt interdite avec Melvin Blishwick qui n’était pas non plus un brave Gryffondor. Mais Scorpius et Melvin se trouvait bel et bien en orée de forêt interdite, à une heure où même les plus téméraires d’entre vous dorment à point fermer. Ils avaient évité Miss Teigne en remontant des cachots sans vraiment savoir comment, la chatte étant toujours dans les pattes des élèves aventureux… Et enfin, ils avaient couru jusqu’à la forêt interdite, pensant se retrouver face à deux élèves de Gryffondor, deux élèves à qui Melvin, dont la légendaire loyauté associée à la maison Poufsouffle prouvait déjà ses dangers, avait lancé un duel après qu’ils avaient eu insultés Scorpius. Je ne préfère pas répéter leurs mots ici, ils pourraient tomber dans de jeunes oreilles qui méritent d’apprendre un vocabulaire plus approprié et moins fleuri. Sachez seulement, que Scorpius aurait voulu répondre d’un coup de poing bien placé, mais avait ravaler ses émotions, en mangeant une bonne partie au passage, pour rester fier et digne.

Ainsi donc, nos deux intrépides étaient à l’orée de la forêt interdite – qui portait son nom pour bien des raisons que je ne préfère pas aborder ici, vous évitant ainsi bien des cauchemars quand enfin, vous vous déciderez à suivre mes conseils, arrêter votre lecture et aller dormir. Ils étaient debout, immobiles, écoutant le vent souffler dans les feuilles en attendant deux jeunes Gryffondors qui, je suis au regret de vous le dire, ne viendraient jamais. Ce n’est pas que ces deux jeunes Gryffondors manquaient de courage, seulement, il faut dire ce qu’il est, ils étaient plus, comment dire… sensés, que nos deux acolytes Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Cependant, nos deux jeunes comparses ne restèrent pas seuls longtemps, et bientôt, une sorte d’énorme araignée à six pattes vient leur tenir compagnie. Si Scorpius ou Melvin avaient été répartis à Serdaigle, peut-être que l’un des deux aurait fait remarquer que la bestiole qui leur faisait face ne pouvait être une araignée, les araignées faisant partie de la classe _Arachnida_ et de sous-embranchement _Chelicerata_ qui se caractérise par un corps se divisant en deux morceaux ou tagmes et par huit pattes. Mais Scorpius et Melvin n’était pas à Serdaigle, et ils ne savaient pas encore que la bestiole en question était attirée par l’odeur de chaire juvénile en cette nuit de lune morte. Ils ne savaient pas non plus qu’un sortilège de lumière, Lumos dans leur cas précis, était une mauvaise idée. La baguette de Melvin avait été la première à éclairer brusquement la créature qui réagit d’un coup de langue. La langue était dure contre le front de Melvin et alors que celui-ci tombait, Scorpius – qui n’est ni un courageux Gryffondor, ni un loyale Poufsouffle, faudrait-il le rappeler – s’avançant pour se placer entre la bête et son ami. Il ne savait malheureusement toujours pas que la meilleure solution pour se débarrasser de la non-araignée était simplement de lui demander, et avec toute la bravoure et la loyauté que son cœur de serpentard pouvait avoir, il fit face. Il espérait que les deux Gryffondors l’aideraient plutôt que de le laisser mourir là, mais ils n’apparaissaient toujours nulle part. Le brave et loyal serpentard tenta le peu qu’il savait pour sauver son ami et sa vie, tentant de mettre en pratique le premier sort que leur avait appris le professeur Flitwick pour faire voler au loin le monstre. Scorpius recula.

A ce moment-là, la fin aurait pu être heureuse. Allez donc vous coucher en pensant que Scorpius fit somptueusement s’envoler la non-araignée, l’éloignant astucieusement de lui et Melvin et permettant aux deux jeunes élèves de fuir. Pensez donc à comment, quelques années plus tard, ils en rirent en faisant croire au jeune Drago tout juste réparti que ce serait son épreuve de bienvenue, rendant l’histoire encore plus terrifiante pour apeurer tous les autres élèves de premières années. Il serait bien plus plaisant d’aller vous coucher en pensant que Scorpius était désormais un héros, et que son amitié avec Melvin était désormais scellée avec une colle plus solide que la langue de notre non-araignée. Pensez donc que Drago ressortira joyeusement cette anecdote au mariage de Scorpius, fier de faire croire qu’il était le seul à ne pas avoir eu peur, parmi tous les nouveaux serpentards.

Scorpius recula et trébucha. Et là où la non-araignée aurait dû en profiter pour l’attaquer, elle fuit. Elle fuit, car Scorpius avait beau être incapable de voir sur quoi il avait trébuché, les deux savaient que Scorpius avait énervé la chose. Et Scorpius au sol, pensant encore à protéger Melvin, sentit un sabot lui écraser la poitrine. Il y a bien des choses, en cette instant, vivant dans la forêt interdite qui respecteraient la description : invisible dans la nuit noire et possédant un sabot à minima. Néanmoins, les recherches poussaient que j’ai réalisé depuis, me pousse à être formel : il s’agissait d’un des sombrals de la colonie que Poudlard élevait. Un de ces sombrals, qui se trouvait en lisière de forêt ce soir-là pour manger un cadavre de lapin qui trainait par là. Un de ces sombrals qui, se sentant attaquer, avait pris fuite en écrasant le pauvre Scorpius. La suite, vous la connaissez déjà, car Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, l’avait écrite dans ses brides de lettres. La suite, la terrible suite, était la raison pourquoi Drago était considéré enfant unique par tant d’historiens.

A sept ans, on est trop jeune pour des funérailles, pourtant Drago se trouvait actuellement dans la robe noire brodée typique de ces moments où on dit adieu pour trop longtemps ; il avait le port de tête fier, comme son père et sa mère, mais les yeux trop pleins de larmes pour faire illusion. Les Malfoy sont toujours fiers et sûrs d’eux, ce dit-il, mais la vérité est qu’il est souvent plus facile de manger ses émotions que de les partager, et en cette instant, Lucius, Narcissa et Drago aurait tout donné pour manger un bon repas à quatre plutôt que de devoir faire face.

Je vous épargnerai la suite : les Malefoy méritaient, dans tous les cas, de la discrétion et du respect pour leur deuil. Sachez seulement, que le monde de Drago avait arrêté de tourner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver mercredi prochain ! On aura les points de vue de Neville et Drago quant à la réception de leur lettre de Poudlard !  
> Bonne semaine à tous en attendant !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les lettres de quelque part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville Londubat et Drago Malefoy reçoivent leur lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! Le chapitre 3, en temps et en heure ! Neville et Drago vont recevoir leur lettre d’acceptation à Poudlard dans ce chapitre (comme Harry dans le chapitre 3 officiel) et je vous laisse lire.

_POV : Neville Londubat_

Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qu’il a bien pu arriver à Neville Londubat après sa leçon sur la dangerosité des meringues. Malheureusement, il est bien difficile de trouver des annales concernant les plus jeunes années de nos sorciers. Il n’y avait pas particulièrement eu de feu qui aurait tout brûlé, mais il n’était pas dans la priorité de tous de conserver une trace des multiples ratés de Neville Londubat. Neville qui tombait, Neville qui se brûlait, Neville qui cassait un pot, Neville qui loupait une marche, Neville qui… Voyez-vous, il n’y avait pas eu de nouvelles étincelles de magie – enfin, plutôt, devrait-on dire de nouvelles étincelles notifiées de magie, car en réalité, Neville continuait de faire des merveilles : il aurait fallu voir le jardin de sa grand-mère, où certaines des plantes les plus dangereuses poussaient désormais, sans jamais approcher la maison. Mais on portera cela sur le coup de la chance, voulez-vous. Tout le monde pensait donc encore que Neville fût une fraude et que jamais donc Poudlard ne l’accepterait. Neville en était le premier convaincu : qu’avait-il donc pour arriver à la cheville de ses parents, eux qui s’étaient sacrifiés pour sa vie et celle du monde sorcier, eux qui avaient vaillamment vaincu face à un mage noir par trois fois, avant de faillir tout aussi courageusement face à ses scribes ? Tout laissait porter à croire que la chute de Neville n’avait été qu’une illusion, puisqu’aucune preuve n’était de nouveau parvenue.

Quand il est impossible de prouver une chose, la majorité des personnes décident de se reporter à leur croyance. Par exemple, il est impossible de prouver la non-existence d’une théière si petite qu’elle en est indétectable, faisant révolution autour du Soleil entre la Terre et Mars. Il y a donc une toute petite partie de la population qui croit en sa non-existence. Pourtant, une telle théière se marierait parfaitement bien avec un sucrier et un ensemble de tasse en porcelaine. La grand-mère de Neville avait d’ailleurs un sublime service à thé sorcier, où il ne manquait aucune pièce : on pourrait y voir là une preuve, une preuve de la non-existence de notre théière plus tôt citée. Cependant, il était à noter que plusieurs théières existaient en ce monde, et que rien ne disait que la grand-mère de Neville avait la seule théière capable de faire révolution. D’ailleurs, la théière en question ne cherchait pas, du moins au moment nous concernant, à renverser quoi que ce soit, et encore moins un gouvernement. Elle se contentait de servir le thé, sans en mettre une goutte hors des tasses. Si Augusta avait pris le temps de regarder au fond de la théière, peut-être aurait-elle été moins surprise de la tournure que la journée allait prendre.

Un grand hibou brisa soudainement une des fenêtres, entrainant un sursaut de la théière qui, finalement, mit une goutte et même un peu plus, en dehors de la dernière tasse. Il déposa une lettre sur la table, qui alla tremper un de ses coins dans la petite marre de thé qui s’était formée sur la nappe, et reparti dans le même coup d’aile, ne laissant pas même le temps à Augusta de commencer à hurler. Elle était arrivée en courant dans le salon, en attendant le bruit de verre brisé, et en même temps qu’elle donnait un rapide coup de baguette pour réparer la fenêtre :

« Neville ! » Elle avait hurlé si fort, que les murs du manoir Londubat tremblèrent. « Neville ! Combien de fois t’ai-je dit de ne pas jouer dehors ! Tu finis toujours par casser une fenêtre ou détruire une plantation et je n’en peux plus de tes idioties ! » Elle avait ouvert la fenêtre pour faire profiter les voisins – qui habitaient à plusieurs kilomètres de là – alors que Neville descendait piteusement l’escalier de sa chambre :

« J’étais dans ma chambre, grand-mère, ce n’est pas moi, je vous le jure.

\- Et combien de fois t’ai-je dit de ne pas mentir ? Crois-tu vraiment que je n’ai que ça à faire que réparer tes bêtises ! » Augusta pouvait être terrifiante quand elle se mettait en colère, et croyez-moi, vous n’auriez pas voulu être à la place du petit Neville Londubat en cet instant. Il s’excusait, s’empêtrant entre ses multiples mots, n’arrivant plus à former des phrases. Il aurait voulu disparaître, ne plus jamais être un poids pour sa grand-mère – il savait qu’il était un poids bien trop lourd, pour elle qui faisait déjà tout pour lui, et il n’était même pas capable de faire attention à la maison : il était sûr et certain qu’il n’était pas dans le jardin quelques minutes plus tôt, mais il n’y avait qu’eux deux dans la maison, et pourquoi donc sa grand-mère se serait-elle amusée à faire exploser une fenêtre ? Sûrement qu’il ne se rappelait même plus qu’il avait jeté quelconque ballon ou cailloux sur la fenêtre ? Il savait que sa mémoire défaillait toujours, on le lui avait répété suffisamment de fois, et ce n’était qu’un élément de plus sur la liste qui faisait de lui un bon à rien.

« Assieds-toi, au lieu de rester immobile avec la bouche ouverte en merlan fris, c’est l’heure du thé de toutes façons. »

Neville osa enfin s’approcher de la table, craignant de faire renaître la colère de sa grand-mère encore à l’état de braise chaude, en tirant un peu trop fort la chaise ou en mettant un peu de thé de côté. Il attrapa l’une des quatre tasses – Neville n’avait jamais compris pourquoi sa grand-mère refusait toujours de faire servir moins de quatre tasses, même quand ils n’étaient que les deux – et se rendit vite compte qu’il avait versé le thé à côté, abimant ainsi le courrier de sa grand-mère. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait penché la tasse, mais il s’excusa instinctivement :

« Désolé, grand-mère, je… je n’ai pas fait exprès… 

\- Bien sûr que tu n’as pas fait exprès, si tu avais fait exprès, au moins on pourrait croire que tu es insolant et non incompétent ! » Elle attrapa l’enveloppe, la déchira et sortit la lettre qu’elle contenait en même temps qu’elle hurlait. « Neville ! »

Neville releva la tête, septique : le ton avait changé. Elle avait parlé tout aussi fort mais elle ne semblait plus en colère. Neville Londubat vu alors sa grand-mère commençait à pleurer, mais ce n’étaient pas les larmes de colère et d’acharnement qu’il lui connaissait :

« Grand-mère, tout va bien ?

\- Oh, Neville ! Poudlard ! Tu… » ses mots étaient entrecoupés de sanglots « Poudlard, Neville, Poudlard ! » Et elle se leva pour embrasser son petit-fils. C’était à n’y rien comprendre, et Neville ni comprenait rien : quoi, Poudlard ? Il ne pouvait imaginer y être accepter, et même si les sanglots de sa grand-mère ne paraissaient pas réellement tristes, il finit par mettre les pièces de puzzle ensemble : l’école de sorcellerie avait au moins pris la peine d’envoyer une lettre pour prévenir qu’il ne serait pas pris. Il ne s’était jamais attendu à être accepté à Poudlard, il savait bien qu’il n’avait aucune once magique en lui et même dans ses rêves les plus dingues, il ne s’était jamais permis de mettre ne serait-ce qu’un pied dans le mythique château. Malgré tout, il commença lui aussi à pleurer :

« Oh, ne pleure pas mon chéri, ne pleure pas, » elle le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, tentant de se calmer elle aussi, « je suis tellement, tellement fière de toi, mon chéri. »

C’était pour Neville, trop d’informations improbables pour pouvoir les comprendre : comment diantre, sa grand-mère pouvait être fière de lui ? Et jamais, elle ne l’appelait « mon chéri », il était toujours Neville, et juste Neville. D’ailleurs, sa grand-mère ne l’avait jamais câliné aussi fort depuis la fameuse nuit qui avait tant coûté à ses parents. Bien sûr, pour Neville, cela voulait surtout dire qu’il n’avait aucun souvenir que sa grand-mère ne l’ait jamais câliné.

De son côté, la théière joua de son couvercle, comme un caquètement de joie : en son fond, les feuilles de thé restantes formaient un très joyeux présage ; le genre de présage que l’on trouve toujours à la page la plus éloignée possible de celle du Sinistros, dans les ouvrages de divination. Mais Augusta ne croyait pas en ses « inepties » comme elle disait. Alors, la théière n’était pas dédiée à avoir l’occasion de raconter « je vous avais prévenu ! »

« Il faut tout de suite prévenir toute la famille, réunir tout le monde ! Oh, Neville, Poudlard ! Poudlard, Neville ! Il faut absolument que l’on aille voir tes parents cette après-midi… » Sa grand-mère s’agitait en tous sens, lançant de droite et de gauche des sorts de ménage et de rangement, de cuisine, et disparut, toujours en larmes, vers les étages et la volière, laissant dans le salon un pauvre Neville, déconcerté et perdu, qui en retirant le couvercle de la théière pour la faire taire, se demandait bien en quoi sa non-acceptation à Poudlard était une nouvelle à annoncer à tous : ils le savaient déjà, dans tous les cas…

Ainsi donc, moins d’une heure plus tard, se trouvaient au domicile de notre cher Neville Londubat, ses grands-oncles et grands-tantes en compagnie de sa grand-mère, qui avaient pris soin de faire resservir des tasses à la théière. La lettre passait désormais de main en main, et Neville ne comprenait toujours rien, mais désormais, il avait un crapaud entre les mains. Quand son grand-oncle, Algie, était arrivé par cheminette – il avait arrêté de transplaner trois ans plus tôt, commençant à trouver le moyen de transport un peu trop violant pour ses vieux os – il avait hurlé de joie, tendant à Neville le crapaud autour duquel il avait tant bien que mal entouré un ruban, qui tombait déjà :

« Je suis tellement fier de toi Neville. Nous sommes tous tellement, tellement, fier de toi ! C’est vrai que personne n’y croyait, mais regarde-toi, tout grandi et magique ! Tu peux être fier, mon garçon ! » Et il avait fourré entre les mains de Neville le crapaud.

Neville ne savait pas vraiment que pensait de la situation, mais il devait reconnaitre qu’il était plutôt heureux de recevoir un crapaud. Bien sûr, ça ne remplaçait pas une admission à Poudlard, mais il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais été pris, et il câlina doucement le crapaud en essayant de digérer sa déception. Il n’avait pas vraiment le droit d’être déçu – surtout que tous les adultes autour de lui semblant exulter de joie à cette nouvelle, ce que Neville n’arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre : on lui avait reprocher toute sa vie d’être incompétent, incapable, inintelligent, ignare, imprudent et tout un tas d’autres adjectifs péjoratifs et dévalorisants en i, en plus, souvent d’antipathique, brusque, craintif, distrait, ennuyeux, fainéant, glouton, hésitant, insouciant, jetable, kystique, lâche, maladroit, naïf, oublieux, pusillanime, quelconque, renversant – au sens littéral – stérile, turbulent, ubuesque, vain, welter, xylophage, yttrique, zinzolin.

Bref, Neville n’avait pas l’habitude que l’on soit fier de lui, encore moins qu’on lui dise, et il savait pertinemment que la situation n’avait rien de normal : il aurait dû recevoir un énième sermon de sa grand-mère, lui rappelant à quel point il ne rendrait jamais ses parents fiers – il serra un peu plus fort le crapaud pour ne pas pleurer à cette idée, sa grand-mère serait bien capable de lui faire un sermon sur le fait qu’il n’était qu’un chouinard pleurnicheur et que ce n’était pas comme ça qu’il arriverait à la cheville de son père – et à la place, tous les adultes de la pièce semblaient près à organiser une fête comme ils n’en avaient plus vécu depuis des décennies.

L’une des grands-tantes de Neville Londubat prit enfin la lettre – elle était la dernière et pas celle qui avait le moins jacassé pour l’obtenir – et elle se racla la gorge pour la lire :

« Hum, Hum… » L’excitation se ressentait à travers tous ses ports. « Collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

\- En plus, le Professeur Dumbledore est encore là, un grand homme, je vois dit ! C’était mon professeur de métamorphose à l’époque, un grand homme ce professeur, un grand homme je vous dis…

\- Ferme-là, je lis ! Hum, hum… » Elle se racla la gorge une nouvelle fois. « Je disais donc, hum… Grand-Ordre de Merlin… ah oui ! Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers…

\- Un grand hom…

\- Cher Mr Londubat, » elle avait monté le volume de sa voix pour parler par-dessus tout ce qui aurait voulu l’interrompre – le crapaud c’était d’ailleurs mis à joyeusement croasser – et ne pas se laisser couper la parole : « Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d’ores et déjà d’une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

\- J’ai déjà envoyé le hibou, bien sûr » Augusta avait infructueusement essayé de récupérer la parole, mais la grand-tante continua comme si de rien n’était, mélangeant les deux paroles ensemble :

« Veuillez croire, cher Mr Londubat, en l’expression de nos sentiments distingués. Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe. »

Neville ne croyait rien du tout. Il avait forcément mal compris, mal entendu, ce n’était pas possible : il était un cracmol, on lui avait brandi la menace tant de fois, et voilà que Poudlard aurait voulu de lui ? Son cœur bondit, mais en même temps, il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Et puis, comment pourrait-il mériter un tel miracle ? Il était minable.

Il avait enfin entre les mains la lettre, mais sous ses yeux, les mots dansaient et refusaient de former des phrases ou d’avoir du sens. Il tenait fermement son nouveau compagnon d’une main, et l’autre tremblotait, l’empêchant de prendre pleinement conscience de la réalité qui s’annonçait devant lui. Il relu, une deuxième fois, troisième et quatrième, il lui fallut encore une cinquième, une sixième et une septième fois, et enfin, à la huitième fois, il en vient à la conclusion que la lettre, en essence, disait cela : « Cher Mr Londubat, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d’ores et déjà d’une inscription au collège Poudlard. » Neville Londubat relu encore une fois, pour être sûr, revérifia son nom – c’était bien lui, il était Mr Londubat, même s’il paraissait bien étrange de l’appelait ainsi, personne ne l’appelait jamais ainsi… Et les mots avaient beau s’adresser à lui, et faire enfin sens, il n’arrivait pas à en prendre conscience : il aurait dû sauter de joie, danser de bonheur et fêter la bonne nouvelle avec la famille réunie-là, mais Neville Londubat n’arrivait pas à en prendre conscience : on lui avait tant répété, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, encore et encore, qu’il n’était qu’un incapable qui n’irait jamais à Poudlard, qu’il n’était qu’un incapable qui n’irait jamais à Poudlard et qu’il n’était qu’un incapable qui n’irait jamais à Poudlard, qu’il avait désormais bien du mal à croire cette lettre.

Cette après-midi-là, à l’hôpital Saint-Mangouste, face à ses deux parents toujours aussi incapables de la reconnaitre, Neville eu bien du mal à leur dire qu’il avait été accepté à Poudlard. Il avait l’impression de mentir, de participer à une grande farce, et il s’attendait à tout instant à ce que sa grand-mère lui arrache la lettre en riant : « Ah, ah ! Je t’ai bien eu ? Tu as vraiment cru que tu pouvais être accepté à Poudlard, Neville ? » Pourtant, lorsque sa mère lui arracha la lettre qu’il tenait toujours des mains, lui tendant à la place un papier de bonbon, Neville crut discerner un sourire sur son visage. Sa grand-mère mettait toujours fin à la visite quand le papier de bonbon arrivait, et elle arracha la lettre et le papier :

« Alice, ma chérie, ce n’est pas pour toi. C’est très gentil d’offrir un cadeau à ton fils. » Elle avait le ton doux et aimant, qui contrasta fortement avec la suite, quand elle se retourna vers Neville : « Jette donc ça, tu ne vas pas garder des déchets… »

Neville fourra le papier dans sa poche, sourit à sa mère et lança un regard vers son père. Frank ne quittait jamais son lit, il regardait toujours le plafond sans une émotion, semblait-il, mais pour une fois, il eut un très léger mouvement de main, et Neville Londubat attrapa la main de son père avant de partir. Il resta quelques secondes là, à espérer de tout son cœur que ses parents retrouveraient soudainement la mémoire, et l’accompagneraient sur le parvis de la gare, lui faisant de grand signe alors qu’il montait dans le train. Il sentait le sourire de sa mère dans son dos – même s’il n’était plus sûr qu’elle soit réellement en train de sourire – et il sentait la poigne de son père sur sa main – même s’il était le seul des deux à serrer la main, en réalité. Augusta s’impatienta et tira Neville vers l’extérieur.

Mais ce soir-là, dans son lit avec un crapaud désormais nommé Trevor sur le ventre, Neville se rendit soudainement compte, qu’il y croyait enfin : il irait à Poudlard, et un jour, ses parents pourraient être sur le quai, à lui faire au revoir de la main, et il leur sourirait et leur ferait au revoir en retour. Neville Londubat s’endormit heureux, et dans son rêve ses deux parents l’accompagnaient jusqu’au château, et c’était eux qui lui apprenaient à voler sur un balais, et à métamorphose un vase en corbeau, c’était eux qui lui apprenaient à faire voler une plume, et les différentes époques de l’Histoire du monde magique ; mais surtout, c’était eux qui étaient présents, et il pouvait les prendre dans ses bras, et les entendre lui parlait et sa mère souriait et son père lui tenait la main, et il était heureux.

* * *

_POV : Drago Malefoy_

Drago Malefoy se trouvait désormais dans le salon du manoir Malefoy, deux lettres à la main. Contrairement à ceux que vous pourriez attendre d’une telle situation, Drago ne revenait pas de l’avant du jardin où aurait pu se trouver une boîte en métal servant à récupérer les fameux bouts de papier ; à la place, il venait de redescendre de la volière où il était monté voir le hibou familial. Il ne s’attendait pas à se retrouver, là-haut, attaqué par deux hiboux qui souhaitaient à tout prix être, chacun, le premier à remettre la correspondance dont on les avait chargée. Finalement, les deux lettres se ressemblaient beaucoup – si on portait abstraction au fait que l’une était rédigée en anglais, et l’autre dans une encre magique qui choisissait automatiquement une langue slave comprise par le lecteur ; dans le cas de Drago, du bulgare, donc. Mais les deux lettres statuaient qu’il disposait d’une inscription dans leur école respective – Poudlard pour l’une et Durmstrang pour l’autre – et Drago Malefoy avait beau avoir déjà surpris son père débattant avec sa mère pour l’envoyer à Durmstrang et « non chez ce vieux schnouk de Dumbledore », il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il avait pu réellement le faire. Et le voilà désormais, avec une condamnation à l’exil dans une main – parce qu’il savait que son père voudrait absolument qu’il aille là-bas.

Une lettre dans chaque main, il s’était attendu à trouver ses deux parents dans le salon, mais il n’y avait personne. Drago Malefoy s’assit sur le canapé et attendit. S’il n’y avait pas la possibilité que son père arrive d’une minute à l’autre, peut-être se serait-il permis de pleurer : il n’avait aucune envie d’aller à Durmstrang. Il avait entendu les arguments de son père, comme quoi Directeur Karkaroff était un ancien ami à lui dans « la même situation » avait-il répété si souvent. Et même si Drago n’avait jamais eu le droit de savoir quelle était cette situation, il savait que cela rassurait son père – mais il avait fini par comprendre que cela terrifiait sa mère. Derrière son masque absolument parfait, Drago avait aperçu des fêlures à chaque fois que son père prononçait cet argument. Il s’était caché tant de fois derrière cette porte pour les entendre débattre. Ses parents avaient toujours mis un point d’honneur à le faire en toute discrétion, et sûrement pensaient-ils que Drago Malefoy n’était au courant de rien ; mais il ne pouvait se retirer de l’esprit la vision de sa mère suppliant Lucius Malefoy de ne pas envoyer son fils si loin, et si près des griffes du Lord – sans que Drago n’est jamais réussi à savoir qui était cet homme ; il avait tout de même une intuition que la situation y était peut-être liée, au vu de comment les deux mots étaient toujours prononcés.

Il y a bien des raisons, surtout quand on se place du point de vue d’un Malefoy, de préférer Durmstrang à Poudlard, sans même avoir à citer leur directeur respectif – d’ailleurs, si vous vous mon avis, l’un et l’autre sont tout autant incompétent à la protection des élèves et vous feriez bien mieux d’envoyer vos enfants à Beauxbâtons, mais cela, si vous êtes sensés, vous le savez sûrement déjà. Ainsi donc, il pourrait être fait une petite liste d’avantages pour Durmstrang, que Drago connaissait désormais bien : une véritable politique de protection contre les nés-moldus, un bien meilleur curriculum en magie de combat – notamment parce que le professeur ne changeant pas tous les ans, avait consenti Narcissa – des cours de langues étrangères et d’influence linguistique sur les sorts et incantation.

Durmstrang avait un assez mauvais niveau en potion – c’était sûrement le seul point du curriculum où Poudlard était meilleur – avançait toujours Narcissa ; et Lucius de répondre qu’elle avait bien assez appris à leur fils pour que ce ne soit pas un argument. Durmstrang était meilleur en tout point : pas d’étudiants blessés ou morts chaque année, pas de risque d’harcèlement pour leur fils – ce point-là était le plus obscur de tous pour Drago : qui donc oserait, ne serait-ce qu’essayer d’harceler l’héritier de, n’oubliez pas de prendre un ton snob, s’il vous plaît, la grande maison Malefoy ? – un respect de la religion primaire, alors que ce genre de chose se perdait en Grande-Bretagne… Et pourtant, pourtant, il était bien incapable de se retirer les suppliques de sa mère : « Ne l’envoie pas chez Karkaroff, n’envoie pas notre seul fils encore vivant là-bas, il reviendra et il ne lui pardonnera pas, et Drago n’y sera jamais en sécurité. »

Revenons-en donc à Drago Malefoy, qui était assis sur un canapé, immobile et droit, le dos à quelques centimètres du dossier, et les pieds de quelques centimètres dans le vide – il était encore trop petit pour toucher le sol dans cette position et il détestait cela. Il attendait pourtant, sans bouger le moins du monde, que Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy se présentent. Il n’avait pas hâte. Il voulait aller à Poudlard, poursuivre l’héritage de sa famille en mettant les pieds dans la salle commune des Serpentard et en gagnant la Coupe chaque année, même si cela voulait dire dormir dans des cachots – il méritait mieux que des cachots, très certainement, mais la tour Est qui si longtemps avait accueilli les dortoirs des Serpentards en son rez-de-chaussée avec brûlée il y a des années, et on pouvait être sûr que Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, serait le dernier à bouger son petit doigt pour la faire reconstruire. Drago Malefoy avait déjà lu l’Histoire de Poudlard trois fois, la première fois avec l’édition appartenant à sa mère, et depuis, deux fois la Nouvelle Edition Augmentée, qu’il avait reçu pour le solstice d’hiver dernier. Il voulait faire partie de l’équipe de Quidditch et porter la coupe à bout de bras, il s’était tant entrainé à voler à la poursuite du vif d’or dans le jardin du Manoir… Mais sur son visage, il ne laissait rien paraitre de ses rêves éveillés ; il ne laissait rien paraitre de ses espoirs, et il ne laisserait rien paraitre quand il déchirerait la lettre de Poudlard pour plaire à son père. Il savait bien qu’on ne discutait pas les ordres de Lucius Malefoy, on acquiesçait et on les acceptait : son père savait ce qui était de mieux pour la famille – combien de fois lui avait-on répété cela ? – et il se devait de toujours faire ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour la famille. Toujours paraitre sûr, fier, et parfait, car les Malefoy sont sûrs, fiers, et parfaits, un Malefoy ne se trompent jamais.

Quand Lucius Malefoy entra dans la pièce, on aurait pu s’attendre à ce que notre cher Drago Malefoy se leva calmement pour tendre la lettre d’acceptance à Durmstrang à son père, en disant qu’il serait heureux d’y aller. A la place, il sauta sur ses pieds et hurla qu’il voulait aller à Poudlard avant même de s’en rendre compte. Le temps que l’information monte à son cerveau et qu’il se rende compte de la chose, il avait déjà une trace rouge et pulsante sur la joue. Il releva une main pour masser la joue en question, tout en baissant la tête :

« Je suis désolé, père.

\- Je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de comportements, Drago, et tu le sais très bien. »

Il le savait très bien, en effet : il n’était en rien bien vu d’ordonner au commun des mortels ainsi, et encore moins à son père. Et s’il voulait obtenir une chose, il se devait de demander poliment et d’amener son interlocuteur à ne pouvoir refuser. Il connaissait la leçon, et surtout il savait que ce genre de comportement était exactement le genre de comportement qui renvoyait une mauvaise image de la famille Malefoy, cette image que son père mettait tant d’efforts à réparer chaque jour, comme il disait si bien. Drago Malefoy n’avait pas le droit ne serait-ce que de fissurer cette image, il le savait, et il se devait de tout faire pour la montrer aussi parfaite qu’elle ne l’était :

« J’irais à Durmstrang si c’est votre choix, père.

\- Il n’ira pas à Durmstrang, Lucius. Je t’ai déjà dit que je le refuserais et je t’avais interdit d’envoyer cette lettre d’inscription. » Sa mère était entrée dans la pièce à la suite et avait parlé d’une vois dure et sûre. Drago Malefoy aurait voulu s’accrocher à elle en cette instant, et ne plus jamais la lâcher pour être sûr que son père ne l’enverrait jamais si loin. Il n’aurait jamais voulu le reconnaitre – même à lui-même – mais il était effrayé.

Lucius Malfoy avait arraché des mains de son fils les deux lettres, les parcourant désormais des yeux, même s’il paraissait évident à Drago que son père en connaissait déjà le contenu, d’autant plus après la dispute qui venait d’avoir lieu, cachée, en parallèle de la réalité. Il se passa plusieurs minutes, sans que personne n’osa parler, et Drago attendait, car il savait que ce moment très précis déterminerait l’entièreté de son futur, il pouvait le sentir au travers du masque de son père, ce masque que même lui avait dû mal à déchiffrer…

« Albus Dumbledore est le pire directeur que Poudlard n’est jamais connu. » Lucius rompit le silence.

« Et la seule personne qu’il craint, Lucius, tu le sais bien.

\- Tu parles comme si nous n’étions pas de son côté Narcissa…

\- Le simple fait que nous soyons ici à avoir cette discussion est suffisant pour qu’il nous considère l’inverse. »

Drago ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu’il comprenait la discussion. Il y a bien des choses qu’un enfant de onze ans ne peut connaitre : les sensations de courir dans les jardins de Poudlard après avoir terminé de passer ses ASPICS par exemple ; et même si Drago ne connaissait point cela, ce n’était pas le sujet qui inquiétait sa mère, en l’instant. Pensez plutôt guerre, dans le cas présent. Bien sûr, l’horreur du monde, fait que certains enfants de onze ans connaissent cela, mais dans le cas de Drago Malefoy, il avait tout juste un an quand la majeure partie de l’Histoire se refermait. Il n’ignorait pas que son père avait toujours été du côté de la défense de la pureté du sang, et qu’il le serait à jamais car tel était le Bien, lui avait-on déjà dit plus d’une fois, mais il y avait bien des sujets qui n’étaient jamais discutés en sa présence. De même que bien des parents décident de ne pas parler de leurs implications du côté perdant d’une guerre à leurs enfants quand en vient la leçon sur la fierté de leur sang, Lucius n’avait jamais réellement expliqué les tenants et aboutissants dans lesquels Drago vivait avec grand risque, en conséquence seule des choix de ses parents. Il est parfois compliqué de réellement aborder des sujets traumatiques, et il vaut parfois mieux pour les lecteurs restaient dans la même ignorance que Drago Malefoy en cet instant, et c’est pourquoi, je vous en conjure, abandonnez donc cette lecture.

« Père… » Drago tenta timidement. Il était bien peu sûr de lui en cet instant, mais qui avait-il d’autres comme solutions ? « Je vous promets de vous rendre fier. Je continuerais l’héritage de la famille en allant à Serpentard, à Durmstrang je serais obligé de le briser. Et je vous promets d’être toujours le meilleur. »

Son père le regardait fixement, et Drago sentait que l’amour qu’il lui portait gagnait : « Tu n’auras qu’une seule chance à Poudlard, Drago, toute la population britannique connait le nom Malefoy, et ils n’attendront que ta chute. Durmstrang serait plus sûr, avec moins de pression. » Il avait tout annoncé sur le ton neutre d’un fait, et Drago y acquiesça : il comprenait parfaitement que Poudlard serait rempli de traitres à leur sang qui n’attendraient que de le voir tomber, mais peut-être y trouverait-il l’héritage de son frère, et cela valait la peine de prendre le risque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre 4 déjà tout près pour mercredi prochain, et enfin, on rencontre l'extraordinaire Lavande (oui, oui, ici on a pris la décision consciente de l'apprécier, parce que c'est un personnage sous-coté, pas détestable, y'a eu une erreur d'étiquetage dans le fandom...)  
> Du coup, à mercredi prochain ! Bonne semaine !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les clés de l'amitié

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier été de Lavande Brown avant Poudlard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier chapitre pour Lavande Brown ! C'est pas le pov qui va revenir le plus souvent, malheureusement, et ce chapitre en particulier est assez court (le premier jet était plus long mais vraiment mauvais, l'écriture à 2h du matin en rush pour finir un challenge d'écriture, c'est pas toujours une bonne idée XD) mais, avec tout ça, on se rapproche encore un peu de Poudlard !

_POV : Lavande Brown_

« Boum ! Boum ! »

Vous vous demandez peut-être ce qu’il est en train d’arriver en ce moment : qu’est-ce qui donc est tombé en deux rebonds, pensez-vous ? Mais la réalité n’est pas là : sûrement avez-vous plus l’habitude d’entendre un léger « toc, toc toc ? » contre votre porte quand quelqu’un vient à en être derrière, mais dans le cas de Lavande Brown, il s’agissait plutôt d’une tentative d’explosion de la porte de Parvati Patil et Padma Patil, comme un enfant moldu peut en avoir l’envie un matin de 25 décembre, sur la chambre de ses parents.

La jeune Lavande Brown avait en main sa lettre d’acceptation à Poudlard, et cela faisait déjà trois jours qu’elle attendait avec impatience le retour de ses deux meilleures amies, qui étaient, elles, parties en vacances bien loin du Cardiff sorcier du point de vue de Lavande. Quand on est un enfant de onze ans, les neuf mille quatre cent trente-et-un kilomètre qui séparent sa vie de celles de ses amis peuvent paraitre quelques peut impressionnant ; d’ailleurs, ils devraient toujours vous paraitre impressionnant, ce n’est pas parce que vous avez kidnappé un avion, création faiblement comparable à un portoloin, que les distances deviennent soudainement proches : même les papillons ont des conséquences. Mais là n’était pas la question, et dans le cas d’un trajet Cardiff – Kolkata, en restant dans les appréciables quartiers sorciers, il fallait tout de même compter deux portoloins différents, dont le Londres – Kolkata qui n’avait plus départ que trois fois par semaine dans chaque direction, depuis que les échanges d’épices s’étaient quelque peu ultra-globalisé. L’Histoire de Kolkata est bien plus complexe que ces trois lignes permettent de l’avancer, et comme bien des villes, elle porte toujours la cicatrice de batailles qu’elle n’avait pas demandé, que ce soit en son âme sorcière ou en son âme moldu. Job Charnok est de ceux dont le nom en a influé l’histoire, d’ailleurs, ce bon vieux Job – ne vous étouffez pas, il est bien suffisante que je sois le seul à m’étouffer – qui après sept ans d’études à Poudlard avait utilisé ses dons en légimentie pour des belles – hum, hum, pas vraiment, hum – fins capitalistes consistant à aider avec loyauté la prospérité de la Compagnie des Indes anglaises, et qui alla jusqu’à clamer qu’il en avait fondé la capitale des Indes Britanniques ; l’Histoire est bien sûre bien plus compliquée, toujours bien plus compliquée, mais aussi terriblement intéressante. C’est pourquoi, je ne peux qu’ardemment vous conseillez d’aller vous renseigner sur l’Histoire de Kolkata et de l’Inde en général, que ce soit à l’époque de ce bien vieux Job – désormais un fantôme – ou à toute autre époque, réellement. Et ainsi donc, quand vous aurez fini de lire l’entièreté de l’Inde, ne revenez pas ici.

Lavande Brown était donc en train de frapper bruyamment la porte du logement de son binôme de meilleures amies et leurs parents, avec tout un tas de fils de coton colorés dans une main, et tout un tas de fils trempées dans de la chance liquide dans l’autre – et elle en aura bien besoin, de cette chance liquide, notre chère Lavande, quand on sait ce qui se profile pour les années à venir ; comme tous les autres étudiants du collège Poudlard, en réalité. Il serait vous mentir, que vous faire croire que ses fils de coton seraient suffisants pour toutes les années à venir, et particulièrement pour Lavande, elles ne le seront pas. C’est une potion bien mystérieuse, que la chance liquide, et il est en réalité tout aussi compliqué pour un sorcier expérimenté d’enfermer la chance en flacon, que pour le commun des moldus de mettre la main sur dit-flacon. Mais Lavande Brown était optimiste, malgré le divorce de ses parents, trois ans auparavant, et la mort de son premier lapin, l’an dernier. Malgré aussi, les décolorations qui étaient apparus au bout de ses doigts depuis : on lui avait dit que c’était une vengeance des astres, car elle comptait trop de beauté en elle, mais Padma Patil avait fini par la convaincre que c’était la preuve qu’elle était unique et que les astres l’avaient marqué. De plus, elle pourrait sûrement lire et interpréter encore plus de choses dans ses mains, maintenant qu’elles disposaient d’encore plus de nuance. En réalité, il y avait encore bien des jours où elle aurait voulu les cacher tout au fond de ses poches et ne plus jamais les montrer mais elle avait décidé ce matin qu’elle arriverait à Poudlard avec les plus beaux bracelets du château pour compenser tous les instants où sa confiance se ferait la malle – et il y en avait trop pour une enfant de onze ans.

Lavande Brown toqua encore une fois, bien trop impatiente désormais de revoir ses deux meilleures amies pour patienter encore ne serait-ce qu’une petite seconde. Elle frappa encore : elles auraient dû être là à seize heure vingt-trois, et il était seize heure vingt-quatre ! Au loin, on entendit soudain un cri, et lorsque Lavande se retourna, elle vit deux jeunes filles de onze ans, au teint hâlé et leurs cheveux noirs et longs au vent, courir vers elle les bras gras ouverts. Elle se jeta sur elles à son tour :

« Vous m’avez tellement manqué ! J’ai cru que j’allais mourir d’ennui sans vous !

\- On voulait t’envoyer un hibou, mais papa et maman disait que la distance était trop longue pour notre pauvre hibou…

\- J’ai ramené les fils !

\- Et nous, on t’a ramené ça ! » Padma lui tendit un petit paquet d’une de ses poches de roba : les deux jumelles portaient encore leurs robes sorcières d’Inde et non, les traditionnelles robes sorcières britanniques noires qui manquait cruellement de charme. Lavande s’était pas mal renseignait sur les dernières tendances cet été, et elle devait reconnaitre que les robes françaises lui paraissaient bien plus plaisantes à porter, avec leurs couleurs pastelles, mais celles de ses deux meilleures amies étaient d’un tout autre niveau.

Lavande s’empressa de déchirer le paquet. Il contenait une paire de boucle d’oreille dorée, qui se trouvaient être exactement les mêmes que celle que les deux jumelles portaient actuellement. Lavande les serra une fois encore contre elle avant d’essayer les boucles d’oreille. Sans même se voir dans un miroir, elle savait qu’elle les adorait déjà : c’était les mêmes que celles de ses meilleures amies ! Bien sûr, ça n’irait pas avec toutes les tenues, mais Lavande se promit de ne mettre que des tenues qui iraient avec, plutôt que de faire l’inverse. Elle avait tant de choses à leur raconter après un mois passé loin d’elles, Elle attrapa la manche d’une de ses amies et commença à les tirer en courant vers le fond de la courette, à l’arrière de la maison des Patil, sous le sourire bienveillant de Madame Patil, qui venait d’arriver en portant deux lourds bagages. Elle ouvrit la porte, tout en rappelant aux trois jeunes filles de ne pas faire de bêtises et Lavande répondit que oui, elle adorerait manger là ce soir, ce qui valut un petit éclat de rire de la mère des deux jumelles : Lavande avait toujours le don pour s’inviter et s’incruster partout où elle le voulait, Mme Patil avait toujours admirer l’aplomb de cette enfant, elle ne laissait personne lui marcher sur les pieds, et elle était sans conteste la plus courageuse des trois : elle suivrait sa mère à Gryffondor, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de doute là-dessus, pensa-t-elle, et elle avait du mal à savoir si elle espérait que ses deux filles suivent leur meilleure amie ou suivent leur héritage familial en allant à Serdaigle….

Dans la courette, les trois amies étaient désormais bien occupées à raconter avec moults détails leur été, tout en tressant des bracelets d’amitié, comme elles avaient prévu il y a ce qui leur paraissait une décennie – ce qui signifiait une vie, dans leur cas – mais qui n’était en réalité qu’un mois. Elles étaient en train de parler en détail des dernières nouveautés qu’avait apporté leur voisin à ses cheveux quand le père des deux jumelles se présenta avec deux lettres : Parvati et Padma étaient tellement sûres qu’elles iraient à Poudlard, qu’elles n’avaient même pas pensée aux deux lettres d’admission. Elles déchirèrent les enveloppes en même temps, et Lavande en profita pour sortir la sienne. Placée les trois à côté, au milieu de tous ses bracelets d’amitié à moitié terminée, elles résonnaient comme une véritable promesse de loyauté : à toujours et à jamais, quoi que l’avenir réserve, les trois filles resteraient inséparables, promesses de petits doigts crochus. Bien sûr, il est difficile d’ignorer, en tant que membre du futur, que cette promesse serait brisée bien trop tôt et ce par la carte du destin la plus irréversible qu’il soit. Mais pour l’instant, les trois amies avançaient, insouciantes du danger, vers leurs destins respectifs avec la promesse d’être toujours l’épaule sur laquelle les deux autres pourraient se reposer. Croix de bois, croix de fer.

Le soleil éclairait encore gentiment la courette, quand Monsieur Patil appela les trois filles, leur demandant de ranger avant de venir dîner. Elles n’avaient pas vu passer l’après-midi, mais portaient désormais chacune trois ou quatre nouveaux bracelets qu’elles avaient échangé tant de fois, qu’elles auraient été bien incapables de dire qui avait travaillé sur lequel. Il semblait d’ailleurs plus probable de penser qu’elles avaient toutes un peu tressé chaque bracelet. Lavande Brown ramassa les fils qui trainaient encore, et les rangea dans une petite pochette pour éviter de les perdre : il était encore prévu qu’elles fassent des bracelets en discutant de ce qu’elles allaient faire à Poudlard ce soir, dans le noir. Les trois filles avaient prévu de tenir toute la nuit éveillée pour rattraper le temps perdu, à partir du moment où le père de Parvati et Patil avait dit oui pour que Lavande reste dormir, à condition que sa mère donne son autorisation. Il avait envoyé un hibou peut avant le dîner, mais il y avait peu de doute sur la réponse de Madame Blishwick : les trois amies avaient bien trop l’habitude de dormir chez l’une ou les autres, pour ne serait-ce qu’essayer de ne pas considérer chacune des chambres comme appartenant aux trois filles. Dans la cuisine, Lavande attrapa cinq verres pour les porter à table, après s’être lavé les mains avec Padma Patil. Elle avait passé quelques secondes à regarder ses mains, et leurs tâches blanches, quand Parvati les rejoignit :

« Je crois que mon préféré est celui que tu as mis à gauche, avec le fil rose et or, il est juste magnifique !

\- On devrait emmener des fils, pour en faire au couleur de notre maison, on pourra se faire une soirée dans notre dortoir, et peut-être que les autres filles voudront se joindre à nous ? Tu penses que tu pourras en mettre dans ta valise Lavande ? »

Lavande y répondit avec enthousiasme : après tout, c’était une superbe idée ! Elles pourraient sûrement les partager avec les autres dortoirs, aussi : les trois filles avaient finalement bien trop hâte d’arriver à Poudlard.

A table, elles demandèrent aux deux parents de conter, pour la millième fois peut-être, des anecdotes de Poudlard. Et Madame Patil de raconter la fois où elle avait réussi à persuader la Dame Grise de l’aider à tricher à un devoir – et leur père de rappeler de ne surtout pas prendre exemple : sa femme avait surtout fait perdre cinquante poids à leur maison, alors qu’ils étaient en bonne voie pour gagner la coupe ! Leur père avait toujours été le plus sérieux et travailleur des deux, Parvati et Padma le savait bien, mais leur mère leur avait toujours dit qu’il valait mieux travailler intelligemment que durement, et il est bien vrai que cela : travailler intelligemment permet toujours de minimiser le temps perdu ; mais il ne faut pas ignorer, chers lecteurs, que travailler durement n’est en rien un antonyme à travailler intelligemment. D’ailleurs, il serait sûrement plus intéressant pour vous de prendre en note ce conseil, et de quitter cet écrit pour préférer une lecture plus utile à votre vie – lisez intelligemment, il ne suffit pas de travailler. La maison des Patil, d’ailleurs, regorgeait d’ouvrages tous plus intéressant les uns que les autres, et je ne pourrais que vous conseiller d’en choisir un – comme par exemple _Plantes et sortilèges historiques de la région du Bengale_ pendant que le père Patil contait comment la porte de la tour Serdaigle était en réalité un sphynx métamorphosé par Rowena Serdaigle elle-même, plusieurs années après la construction de Poudlard. Ils donnaient aussi ses petits trucs et astuces pour ne pas se retrouver bloquer devant la porte – notamment de toujours avoir en tête une liste de sort capable d’ouvrir la porte par la force si nécessaire. Leur mère avait un jour essayer de l’ouvrir à la manière moldue, avec une épingle à cheveux – et elle n’était pas la première, à vrai dire : au fil des siècles, le nombre d’élèves se retrouvant bloquer devant cette porte était devenu si élevé que toutes les techniques pour outrepasser l’énigme avaient été tentées. Il y avait d’ailleurs une légende qui racontait qu’une certaine année, l’entièreté de la maison s’était retrouvée à devoir dormir dans les couloirs face à l’énigme du Sphynx et que ce jour-là, les plus rusées des Serdaigle avaient décidé d’utiliser leur intelligence légendaire pour trouver une autre solution à leur porte. Depuis cette époque, il était tradition d’essayer au moins une fois par an d’outre-passer l’énigme, ce qui rendait bien compliqué de savoir si les étudiants ne savaient réellement pas la solution à l’énigme, ou souhaitaient seulement s’amuser un peu.

Le trio partit ainsi se coucher la tête pleine d’histoires toutes plus magiques les unes que les autres, et le ventre remplie d’un repas plus qu’à la hauteur des histoires.

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent rapidement endormies les unes sur les autres dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes dans la chambre des deux jumelles. Elles avaient installé trois matelas collés les uns aux autres pour discuter et tresser tranquillement ensemble, mais il fallait croire que le marchand de sable avait été plus fort que la détermination de nos trois enfantes, et la mère des jumelles souri quand elle entra discrètement dans la chambre, une fois que les rires se furent tu, pour relever la couverture sur les trois amies. Elle embrassa ses deux filles, une petite pince au cœur à l’idée de les laisser partir si bientôt.

Lavande Brown rêva de la rentrée. Elle se voyait arriver devant le château – qui dans son esprit prenait des aspects féériques, tout de verre et de lumière, avec des grands jardins fleuris. Elle se voyait dans les tribunes d’un match de Quidditch, en train d’hurler pour les couleurs de sa maison, avec Parvati et Padma, et tout le reste des étudiants. Elle entendait Padma se penchait sur elle pour lui chuchoter une remarque sur un des étudiants à côté, et Lavande parti en fou rire – elle aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qui avait été dit, ce qui rendait la chose assez étrange, mais elle était désormais en plein cours de métamorphose et elle venait de transformer un verre à pied en gros rat, et elle hurlait avec Parvati alors que le rat lui sautait sur les jambes. Elle se réveilla d’un seul coup, se rendant compte qu’elle rêvait. Sa respiration était saccadée, mais elle partit en fou rire, rassurée de ne pas avoir réellement été attaquée par un si gros rat. Elle réveilla d’ailleurs Parvati et Padma qui se demandèrent ce qu’il venait de se passer : Parvati fut bientôt emportée dans le fou rire et Padma résistait comme elle pouvait. Lavande était désormais dans l’incapacité d’arrêter son fou-rire : le rire de Parvati était aussi contagieux que le sien, et Padma qui avait allumé la lumière faisait des grimaces horribles pour ne pas rire elle-même. Entre deux respiration, Parvati souffla : « Chut, on va réveiller les parents et se faire gronder ! » C’était un chuchotement saccadé, et elle fut la première à ne pas respecter sa consigne, repartant dans son fou-rire. Il fallut un bon quart d’heure aux trois filles pour de nouveau se calmer.

L’horloge au-dessus de la commode affichait trois heures quatre-six, un peu tôt pour se lever. Pourtant, Lavande sorti du lit rejoindre les toilettes. Les deux autres s’assirent sur les matelas, ressortant les fils de la petite pochette où ils étaient rangés. Quand Lavande Brown revient, elle se remirent les trois à tresser, ce qui explique pourquoi, le lendemain matin, elles furent trouvées par les parents dormant dans un entremêlas de bras, de jambes, et aussi et surtout de fils et de bracelets à moitié commencés, le tout sous la lumière qui était restée allumée toute la fin de nuit. Le père Patil éteignit la lumière, et les trois filles furent réveillées une demi-heure plus tard par une douce odeur de pancake remontant de la cuisine et passant par la porte restée ouverte. Elles descendirent à la cuisine, encore en robe de nuit, ce qu’elles ne pourraient bientôt plus faire, et découvrir la mère de Lavande, Amaryllis dans la cuisine, en train de discuter autour d’un thé avec la mère des jumelles, alors que leur père finissait les derniers pancakes. Malgré les années passées, leur père avait toujours gardé l’habitude de préparer ses pancakes comme un moldu, selon la recette de son propre père.

Lavande s’approcha pour faire un câlin à sa mère :

« Est-ce que je peux aller faire les courses de rentrée avec Parvati et Padma demain ?

\- Mais je vois que vous avez tout organisé dis donc ! Et qui va vous accompagnez ?

\- Elisa, elle travaillait de nuit aujourd’hui donc elle sera de repos cette nuit, elle pourra venir demain, non ? »

Il y eu un petit rire de la part des parents. Les trois filles étaient des malignes, mais il n’y avait pas vraiment de raison de leur refuser les courses ensemble. Le Cardiff sorcier était reconnu pour être particulièrement sûr, et sûrement que les trois filles auraient même pu y aller seules sans risque, mais il était tout de même rassurant qu’elles soient accompagnées par la belle-mère de Lavande. Amaryllis était heureuse de voir que sa fille acceptait si bien sa belle-mère, et elle savait que les deux s’entendaient bien mieux qu’elle ne s’y était attendue :

« Il faudra lui demander quand elle se réveillera de sa sieste, mais si elle dit oui, c’est oui pour moi. »

Les parents de Parvati et Padma acquiesçaient aussi, alors que Lavande embrassait sa mère un peu plus fort tout en la remerciant. Puis les trois amies s’installèrent enfin à table pour profiter des pancakes. Madame Patil donna un léger coup de baguette pour lancer la préparation de trois tasses de chocolat chaud qui rejoignirent la table en quelques minutes. Padma se releva dans la foulée pour récupérer du jus de carotte – doubeurre dans le frigo. Vous connaissez sûrement le doubeurre sous son autre nom, la courge butternut. C’était son jus préféré malgré l’étrangeté qu’il pouvait paraitre à premier égard. Pour ceux qui s’intéresseraient à la santé en premier lieu, il avait en plus l’avantage d’être riche en bêta-carotène et le doubeurre permet de relever un peu le niveau en vitamine C ; le jus propose aussi un taux intéressant de calcium et de magnésium, sans être extraordinaire. C’est, dans tous les cas, un très beau traitement prophylactique contre le scorbut, et si vous vous trouvez un jour enfermé sur un bateau pour six mois avec une source magique de jus de carotte – doubeurre, je ne pourrais que vous conseiller d’en boire en attendant de trouver une solution pour quitter le bateau en feu. Si, néanmoins, vous pouviez éviter la situation en question, je ne pourrais que vous plussoyez : évitez-là donc.

Le lendemain, il aurait fallu voir l’excitation de Lavande qui tirait Elisa dehors, sans même lui laissait la possibilité de finir son petit déjeuner. Elle voulait rejoindre Padma et Parvati le plus vite possible, et aller se promener dans les rues de Cardiff. Elle avait toujours adoré les vieilles rues et les boutiques biscornues de l’allée principale, et il y avait toujours des bonnes idées de cadeaux à trouver. Elle avait sa liste de rentrée dans la main, pour être sûre de ne rien oublier, et reparti en courant chercher les capes de pluie quand Elisa lui fit remarquer qu’il pleuvait plus que « juste un tout petit peu » comme Lavande l’avait déclaré en se levant ce matin. Le temps que Lavande Brown revienne vêtu de sa cape rose, ses deux meilleures amies étaient arrivées jusqu’à chez elle, portant elles aussi des capes de pluie. Et malgré le temps, il fut décidé d’aller à pied jusqu’au centre du Cardiff sorcier, elles habitaient bien près et Elisa détestait absolument transplaner, au point où elle allait en balais à l’hôpital chaque soir. En réalité, elle se disait souvent qu’elle avait de la chance de travailler de nuit, sinon elle serait bien trop visible par les moldus pour y être autorisée.

Les quatre filles commencèrent par la boutique de robes, pour commander à chacune des trois nouvelles élèves trois robes noires qui leur serviraient d’uniformes. La couturière lança trois mètres-rubans ensorcelés pour prendre les mesures après avoir accueilli Elisa en l’embrassant – il se trouvait que la femme en question était la mère d’Elisa. Ce n’était malheureusement pas la boutique la plus intéressante, du point de vue des trois amies : pas qu’elles n’aimaient pas essayer leurs nouvelles robes, mais d’un noir tout uni et d’une coupe somme toute très classique, elles n’étaient pas émerveillantes. Néanmoins, elle donnait un vrai coût de réalisme à l’idée d’être à Poudlard dans quelques semaines. Les trois filles furent agitées quand elles entrèrent dans la boutique de baguettes magiques d’Ollivander – en effet, la boutique disposait d’une vitrine et entrée dans la plupart des grandes villes sorcières d’Angleterre et même, dans le Paris sorcier depuis quelques années. C’était d’ailleurs l’une des fierté d’Ollivander, que d’avoir exporté la boutique à l’étranger. Parvati Patil fut la première à essayer une baguette, et une chose bien rare se produisit : la baguette l’a choisi directement. Ce fut donc un bois de pommier avec un cœur en crin de licorne, assez peu fréquent comme association. Padma fit exploser la boutique avec le premier essai, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire les trois filles, sous le regard bienveillant d’Ollivander et Elisa. Il fallut encore trois baguettes différentes pour en arriver à un bois de poirier pour un cœur toujours en crin de licorne. Après plusieurs essais, Lavande Brown finit avec une baguette en bois de rosier avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon – Lavande était un peu déçue de recevoir une baguette si différente de ses deux meilleures amies, et elle resta un peu en retrait pour ressortir de la boutique ; d’une manière qu’elle ne s’expliquait pas, le ventricule de dragon l’avait fait se sentir terriblement différente en cet instant, lui rappelant le vitiligo qui peuplait ses mains. Elle fourra ses deux mains au fond des poches de sa cape de pluie, ainsi que la baguette, mais il fallait croire que Parvati faisait plus attention que Lavande n’avait espérer et celle-ci se retrouva à lui faire un câlin en pleine rue, avant de la tirer vers une boutique de soins capillaires : Fleamont Héritage. Il n’était pas vraiment indiqué sur la liste un quelconque objet trouvable en cette boutique, mais Parvati avait besoin d’une nouvelle brosse pour la rentrée, et Lavande ne disait jamais non à entrer dans cette boutique : elle avait toujours adoré regarder les différentes pinces à cheveux, et c’était aussi ici que sa mère achetait les produits qui permettait à Lavande d’avoir les cheveux blonds comme sa chanteuse préférée – même si elle les gardait toujours crêpus contrairement à la chanteuse. Elle aimait bien sa texture de cheveux, sa mère avait toujours de magnifique coiffure, seulement, le blond la rendait spéciale, trouvait-elle. Lavande supplia longuement Elisa pour une barrette à cheveux avec un petit nœud rose, mais trois heures plus tard, à leur retour à la demeure des Patil, le sac de course de Lavande ne contenait que les trois robes qu’elles étaient passées récupérer sur le chemin du retour, sa baguette magique en bois de rosier, les livres de la liste scolaire, une plume pour écrire ainsi qu’un encrier noir – et, petite excentricité, un encrier rose – du parchemin en rouleau de cinq mètres, des gants en cuir de dragon et un chaudron en étain de taille moyenne. Elisa portait le sac contenant les ingrédients de base pour les cours de potions des trois filles, n’ayant pas voulu risquer que l’une des fioles se brisa et entraina un mélange étrange et potentiellement dangereux ; elle passait déjà assez de temps à soigner ses patients qui avaient fait des expérimentations particulières pour ne pas en plus vouloir s’occuper d’une des trois filles à cause d’un manque de prévoyance et vigilance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est pour mercredi prochain, comme toujours ! J'ai assez d'avance actuellement pour continuer au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine jusqu'en décembre, et d'ici là, j'espère avoir écrit de nouveaux chapitres (je me remets tout doucement à écrire après une pause en septembre et début octobre).  
> En attendant, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié de suivre Lavande pour une fois, et la semaine prochaine on se retrouve pour un long chapitre du pov de Drago !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le chemin de traverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le retard pour poster ce chapitre, grosse journée hier, j’ai pas eu le temps… Mais c’est un long chapitre en échange !

_POV : Drago Malefoy_

Les étés ont cela de magique, qu’on ne se rend rarement compte que la moitié en est déjà passé. Drago Malefoy avait une assez mauvaise notion de la durée d’un été – cela faisait des années qu’il n’avait plus quitté le manoir Malefoy que pour rendre visite à quelques membres de la famille plus ou moins proche et, dans de très rare cas, accompagner son père ou sa mère à un rendez-vous ou une course. L’elfe de maison s’occupait le plus souvent de garder un œil sur lui, quand ce n’était pas directement son précepteur. Il détestait cet homme, d’ailleurs : il avait toujours refusé de parler le moindre mot qui ne soit pas du bulgare – bien qu’il parlât couramment anglais avec ses deux parents – obligeant Drago à apprendre la langue de la manière forte. Quand ses parents l’avaient retiré de l’école religieuse où il était allé jusqu’à ses six ans, il s’était soudain retrouvé avec un sorcier strict et rude au lieu de tous ses amis, alors qu’il commençait tout juste à accepter l’absence de son frère dans le manoir, et Drago n’avait pu que le haïr.

Ainsi, Drago Malefoy connaissait Vincent Crabbe, même s’il ne l’avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il n’avait pas vu grand enfant de son âge depuis plusieurs années, n’ayant pas réellement de cousins ou cousines – son père était fils uniquement, et du côté de sa mère, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le devoir de descendance avait été respecté avec empressement. D’après son père, il était dangereux pour la famille que le ministère les voit encore en compagnie d’anciens. D’anciens, quoi, c’était un certain mystère. Drago Malefoy avait conscience que son père avait fait partie d’une organisation, avant sa naissance, un groupe politique en faveur des sorciers, et il savait aussi que la guerre avait failli faire tout perdre à la famille. Il savait que son âme, et les âmes qui courraient le long des branches de sa famille même, étaient de vieilles âmes qu’il fallait protéger. Il savait que la magie était un cadeau qu’il avait gagné bien des vies avant celle-ci, et qu’à moins de tuer son âme, ce cadeau lui appartenait, à lui et à ses descendants.

Ce n’était jamais le précepteur qui lui expliquait cela, toujours son père : son père qui s’était battu pour la garantie que leurs âmes passeraient et que la magie continuerait à grandir, et qui continuait tous les jours à la faire, même si désormais il devait jouer avec le ministère qui n’était pas du même point de vue. Drago Malefoy n’avait jamais vraiment compris comment on pouvait ne pas vouloir se battre pour la protection de leurs âmes, de la magie. Il y avait eu une augmentation des naissances de cracmol, il y a une vingtaine d’années, lui avait-on dit ; des sorciers et sorcières sans âmes, où la magie ne pouvait plus s’accrocher. Il avait bien écouté, il avait compris pensait-il. Il y avait dans le royaume d’en bas, des moldus qui refusaient de mourir et qui tuaient une âme pour récupérer sa magie – seule la magie est immortelle. Et ses âmes neuves, salies de la destruction étaient accueillies en ce monde – comme si un sang-de-bourbe pouvait avoir le moindre talent magique, pensa Drago, répétant ainsi les idées de son père.

Drago Malefoy était donc de retour dans un temple désormais illégal pour la première fois depuis des années. Si vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé, dans un lieu de votre enfance, après qu’on vous l’ait brutalement – sûrement même, cruellement – arraché en l’instant où vous l’aimiez tant, peut-être pouvez comprendre que Drago ait été excité à l’idée d’y revenir. Néanmoins, le temple n’était plus que l’ombre de lui-même, ruines parmi la lande brûlée. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que tous les temples de la religion primaire avaient été détruit par le ministère à la suite de la guerre, il connaissait l’histoire : la religion primaire avait été déclarée dangereuse et meurtrière, interdite alors qu’elle était déjà en déclin. Beaucoup de sorciers s’étaient perdus au fil des générations, oubliant de remercier la magie, et pour certains, remerciant des dieux moldus… Drago était fier de la vieillesse de son âme, et du haut de ses petits onze ans, il ne comprenait pas vraiment qu’on puisse ne pas l’être… Mais il ne s’attendait pas à trouver ses souvenirs ainsi piétinés : il n’arrivait pas même à superposer l’image qu’il avait eu en tête quelques minutes plus tôt encore, à celle qui se déroulait désormais devant ses yeux. Il s’était toujours promis de tout faire pour lui permettre de revenir et de retrouver son frère – même s’il savait que ce ne serait plus eux, qu’ils seraient des personnes différentes – mais sur l’instant, son orgueil flancha. Il trouvait néanmoins du réconfort à savoir qu’une part de son frère était encore là, quelque part. Souvent, il suppliait la magie de protéger l’âme qui avait habité son frère ; et parfois, il faisait des cauchemars horribles où l’âme en question était détruite, séparé de son immortalité magique par un esprit qui ne voulait plus être relégué au rang de conscience. Il pleurait toujours, à son réveil, dans ses moments-là. Même si, mille fois, on lui avait dit qu’un Malefoy ne pleure. 

Drago Malefoy tenait en main sa lettre de Poudlard, trois autres enfants autour de lui tenant la même lettre. Il s’approcha de Vincent qui discutait avec l’un des deux enfants, restant dans leur coin. Ils avaient l’air d’argumenter sur le meilleur des Serpentard – même si Drago s’avait intimement que ce serait lui. Le deuxième garçon semblait être un Goyle – il avait les mêmes cheveux bruns, et grands yeux très ouverts, réhaussés d’un sourcil fort et dur tout aussi brun que les cheveux, le même nez ni fin, ni large, que son père : Goyle Senior venait parfois à la maison, accompagnant M Crabbe qui avait toujours à discuter avec Lucius Malefoy. Goyle Junior n’avait aucune chance, même si son âme était vieille, elle n’était pas parfaite : sa famille avait plus d’une fois failli dans leur foi, et il y avait quelques moldus dans leur rang, même s’ils étaient assez loin pour ne plus vraiment interférer. Vincent Crabbe, quant à lui, était connu pour avoir terrifié ses parents en imitant un cracmol pendant sept années ; à l’époque où Drago venait encore aux cours du temple, il n’avait jamais vu Vincent exprimer la moindre once de magie, et il était même surpris que celui-ci ait la lettre de Poudlard entre les mains. Drago ne l’avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Il n’y avait d’ailleurs pas grand signe des anciens amis de Drago, et il décida de paraitre poli en s’approchant de la seule fille de leur petit groupe de quatre : Lisa Turpin souffla dans son coin. Elle ne se mélangeait jamais aux vielles familles pures qui venaient, Drago l’avait vite compris en se présentant. Il ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant, mais il n’était pas venu bien longtemps. Il ne savait pas vraiment, d’ailleurs, pourquoi ses parents avaient décidé qu’il revienne pour les séances préparatoires à Poudlard, quoi que cela puisse bien être.

Un vieux sorcier entra dans la salle, il ne ressemblait en rien à l’ancien sorcier que Drago avait connu quand il avait appris à gérer ses sottes de magie, ainsi que la lecture et les fondements de la religion primaire :

« Vous êtes donc quatre à entrer Poudlard cette année. C’est bien peu par rapport à mon enfance… Mais c’est plus que l’an dernier… » Il posa son regard son Drago Malefoy « Je vois que la fille Malefoy est revenue, aurait-elle peur ? 

\- Le fils. » Drago avait parlé sans même réfléchir, et le vieux sorcier le fusilla du regard :

« Ici, on ne parle pas s’en y être invité, gamin, tes parents ont fui pour une position au Ministère, et jamais tu ne serais dans ses rangs s’il n’en tenait qu’à moi. Mais Misapinoa Greengrass a argumenté en votre faveur, disant que Lucius avait protégé le lieu depuis. » Il fit une pause, semblant mentalement cracher sur la certaine Misapinoa Greengrass comme il avait semblé le faire en prononçant le nom de son père. « Bien, asseyez-vous donc, est-ce que certains ont des demandes particulières ? Des difficultés que vos parents ou professeurs vous ont conseillé de renforcer une dernière fois ? »

Il parla pendant une bonne heure des différentes maisons de Poudlard, des bases de l’Histoire de la Magie ou des sortilèges qu’ils allaient commencer par apprendre. L’ambiance était décontractée et il était déjà onze heures bien passées quand le vieux sorcier les laissa enfin sortir. Ils avaient fini la session en récitant le mythe originel, et Drago Malefoy savait ce qu’il signifiait : le Ciel avait donné existence à tout ce qu’il y avait de vivant en ce monde et il en tirait le droit d’être un juge sévère et injuste. Mais pour les sorciers, tant qu’ils protégeraient la Magie, la Terre et l’Aube les protégeraient eux, en retour.

Drago Malefoy avait récité avec encore plus dévouement que tous les autres : il ne pouvait pas laisser croire qu’il valait moins qu’eux. Il n’était pas venu car il devait protéger sa famille, et protéger sa famille était la chose la plus importante que la religion lui avait apprise : il n’y avait pas meilleur moyen de protéger la Magie.

Personne ne reste jamais très longtemps dans un temple illégal – il y a toujours les risques de se faire découvrir ou que le bâtiment s’effondre. Et puis, l’année scolaire approchait désormais dangereusement. Et, sûrement avez-vous connu cela aussi, cela signifiait qu’il allait falloir se procurer certaines fournitures scolaires pour notre jeune Drago Malefoy. Ainsi donc, il se trouvait désormais sur le chemin de Traverse, en compagnie de ses deux parents, presque comme cinq ans auparavant : il y avait un grand trou à leur côté, pensa Drago, comme si on avait arraché un pan entier d’air. Il détestait se trouver dans des lieux où il sentait si fortement le manque de son frère – il n’était pas revenu ici depuis août 1986. Comment était-il sensé se tenir droit et fier, quand il sentait qu’il manquait tout un pan de sa vie. Il détestait la Terre, d’avoir rappelé son frère si tôt.

Lucius Malefoy était pressé, c’est qu’il avait à faire au ministère, et après avoir quitté la banque Gringotts, il laissa une dizaine de galions dans la main de son fils. Narcissa Malefoy se trouvait peu loin, achetant le réassort d’ingrédients qu’il lui fallait ; mais Drago se retrouva là, seul, la tête haute et le regard arrogant comme on lui avait appris. Il savait que son père avait parlé, mais il n’avait pas écouté. Il finit par se mettre en mouvement, et entra dans la boutique la plus proche « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ».

En cinq années, les choses peuvent bien changer. Parfois, vous vous réveillez un matin et vous découvrez que la boulangerie où vous aviez vos habitudes enfants, et désormais un garage automobile, impossible d’y acheter votre petit-déjeuner, à moins que l’huile de moteur vous paraissez appétissante. Bien sûr, il vous faudrait décider d’arrêter votre lecture ici, et vous intéressez au bâtiment qui vous fait face pour vous en rendre compte. Faites donc attention à cette tasse en papier, êtes-vous bien sûr que c’est un cappuccino que vous avez commandé ? Les garagistes automobiles vendent rarement des cappuccinos ; à moins, bien sûr, que la façade ne soit qu’un leurre qui cache en réalité une boulangerie illégale dont l’accès est réservé à la société secrète dont vous faites partis. Drago n’était pas exactement dans ce cas. Bien évidemment, on pourrait être tenté de comparer, mais en réalité l’enseigne était bien réelle et bien la même qu’il y a cinq ans. Mais le coup de frais qu’elle avait reçu, la rendait suffisamment méconnaissable à notre jeune protagoniste.

Drago Malefoy entra donc seul dans la boutique, un peu intimidé, mais n’en laissant rien paraitre.

« C’est pour Poudlard, mon petit ? » demanda celle qui semblait être Madame Guipure, habillée tout de mauve et d’un grand sourire. Drago n’eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà il se sentait pousser vers le fond du magasin, où elle le fit gripper sur un tabouret puis appela une collègue qui avait l’air bien moins commode. Drago ne dit rien, se tint droit, et se laissa passer une robe de sorcier noir. Quand la porte se rouvrit, il se pencha légèrement, pensant que sa mère, Narcissa Malefoy, l’avait rejoint mais c’était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs très mal coiffés qui semblait avoir son âge. Drago le jugea de loin : il laissait bien plus paraître que lui-même son appréhension mais il semblait tout de même respectable. Et puis, ses cheveux avaient des reflets plutôt agréables, en réalité… Un sort de coiffage leur ferrait sûrement du bien, pourquoi donc ses parents l’avait-il laissé sortir ainsi ? Aucun adulte ne l’accompagnait, et Drago eu soudain l’impression que c’était une chance que sa mère ne soit pas encore arrivée : si les autres sorciers faisaient seuls leurs courses de rentrée, sûrement se devait-il de le faire aussi ?

Quand le garçon en question s’installa sur un deuxième tabouret, Drago décida d’entamer la discussion – peut-être pourrait-il se faire un ami avant Poudlard.

« Salut. Toi aussi tu vas à Poudlard ? » Drago laissait trainer légèrement sa voix, essayant d’imiter son père au mieux.

« Oui.

\- Mon père est en train de m’acheter mes livres dans le magasin d’à côté, » mentit Drago – il ne voulait pas paraitre abandonner non plus, « et ma mère est allée me chercher une baguette magique à l’autre bout de la rue. » Drago n’avait, d’ailleurs, vraiment pas hâte de devoir entrer dans la boutique d’Ollivander, c’était l’un des souvenirs les plus vivides qu’il avait gardé de son frère, et en disant cela, il espérait réellement que sa mère voudrait bien y aller pour lui. « Ensuite, je compte les emmener faire un tour du côté des balais de course. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les élèves de première année n’auraient pas le droit d’avoir leur propre balai. » C’était un sujet assez consensuel pensa-t-il. Consensuel, signifiant qui met tout le monde d’accord ; et dans notre cas présent, Drago pensait surtout que le jeune garçon à ses côtés qu’il n’avait pas encore reconnu comme le grand Harry Potter, pourrait relancer la conversation sur le Quidditch. L’équipe de Bulgarie avait eu une saison assez moyenne et celle d’Angleterre encore plus, alors Drago ne s’attendais pas forcément à des cris d’enthousiasme mais sûrement pourraient-ils discuter des derniers résultats de l’équipe d’Irlande. Drago, comme vous le savez sûrement déjà, avait tort. Et alors qu’il mettait tout en place pour donner une bonne première impression, il était en réalité en train de cimenter une haine. Il est souvent plus simple de rater de premier coup que de réussir tout court.

« J’arriverais bien à convaincre mon père de m’en acheter un et je m’arrangerai pour le faire passer en douce au collège. Et toi, tu as un balai ?

\- Non.

\- Tu joues au Quidditch ?

\- Non. » Le garçon aux cheveux mal coiffés n’était franchement pas bavard, commença à penser Drago. Pourtant, la politesse voulait qu’on tienne la conversation. Mais d’un autre côté, il avait des yeux verts comme Drago n’en avait jamais vu. Il reconnaissait aisément qu’il n’avait jamais réellement eu l’occasion de regarder en détail les yeux de beaucoup d’autres personnes – et il ne connaissait globalement la couleur que de ceux de ses parents, ce qui, en soit, est déjà un petit exploit. Posez-vous donc la question, mais connaissez-vous vraiment la couleur des yeux de vos parents ? Que se passerait-il s’ils oubliaient un matin de mettre les lentilles colorées qu’ils portent chaque jour pour vous faire croire que vous êtes bien leur enfant, et qu’ils ne vous ont pas kidnappés quelques mois après votre naissance, lors du schisme de cette fameuse société secrète qui vous fournit en cappuccinos ? Vous devriez être plus prudent…

En tout cas, Drago pensa qu’il fallait donner encore une chance au deuxième garçon, et décida de tenter une question ouverte, qui l’obligerait peut-être à répondre par un peu plus de mots… Drago espérait encore vraiment s’en faire un ami – il avait sûrement dû faire bonne impression jusque-là, pensait-il, et la peau tannée du garçon mettait vraiment en valeur ses yeux…

« Moi, oui. » Ce n’était qu’une omission : il jouait seul, dans son jardin, mais il jouait tout de même, non ? « Mon père dit que ce serait un scandale si je n’étais pas sélectionné dans l’équipe. Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ? 

\- Aucune idée.

\- En fait, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir avant d’être sûr place. Mais moi, je suis sûr d’aller à Serpentard, toute ma famille y a toujours été. Tu t’imagines, se retrouver à Poufsouffle ? Je préférerais m’en aller tout de suite. »

L’autre garçon marmonna. Et Drago commençait à sentir qu’il allait le perdre – mais il ne voulait pas le perdre ! Il voulait rester avec lui, peut-être le présenter à sa mère, elle serait fier qu’il se soit fait un ami, et puis, ils iraient faire la suite de leurs courses ensemble, et il pourrait encore un peu regarder ses yeux… Il cherchait à faire encore discussion, considérant un peu toute la boutique, et son regard tomba sur un homme immense qui se tenait dans la vitrine, deux glaces à la main. Il le désigna du menton :

« Oh, dis donc, regarde un peu ce bonhomme !

\- C’est Hagrid. Il travaille à Poudlard

\- Ah oui, j’en ai entendu parler. C’est une sorte de domestique, non ? » Drago avait voulu paraitre gentil, mais il s’avait que ses parents détestaient Hagrid. Le nom était presque tabou au manoir : Drago savait aussi, qu’il était responsable de la mort de son frère, et il ne pouvait que le détester. Il n’avait pas voulu savoir que c’était cet homme, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il ne voulait pas le croiser – il avait espéré qu’il pourrait ne jamais apprendre qui était Hagrid, et voilà que désormais il était devant la devanture. Drago commença à se sentir mal, il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, de la ralentir, et d’ignorer les émotions qui remontaient, manger ses émotions, arrêter de ressentir… Soudainement, il n’avait plus envie d’être ami avec l’autre garçon, il voulait juste retrouver ses parents, savoir qu’il était en sécurité. Il ne voulait plus aller à Poudlard, il voulait juste rentrer au manoir, savoir qu’il était en sécurité.

« Il est garde-chasse.

\- C’est ça. On m’a dit que c’était une espèce de sauvage. Il habite dans une cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard, et il se soûle de temps en temps. Quand il est ivre, il essaye de faire des tours de magie et finit toujours par mettre le feu à son lit. » Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, comme un bouclier et une épée pour se défendre face à la panique.

\- Moi, je le trouve très intelligent. »

Drago comprit qu’il avait blesser l’autre garçon. Il le voyait dans ses yeux verts – il ne maitrisait vraiment pas aussi bien ses émotions que lui-même, visiblement… Mais Drago s’avait qu’il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et il ne savait plus vraiment comment gérer les vagues de panique qui toquaient pour sortir. Alors, il mordit. Enfin, pas littéralement, Drago ne se jeta pas sur le célèbre Harry Potter pour le mordre à sang et le défigurer encore plus qu’on ne le connait déjà. Non, figurativement : il répondit ce qui allait blesser, tout en restant parfaitement politiquement correct. Passif agressif, il savait y faire :

« Vraiment ? ricana-t-il. Qu’est-ce qu’il fait avec toi ? Où sont tes parents ? » Sur le moment, bien sûr que Drago ne savait pas que c’était la dernière question qui était le plus à risque de faire mal… Il avait voulu mordre avec la première, jamais avec les suivantes.

\- Ils sont morts. 

\- Oh, désolé. » Drago était réellement désolé, il ne pouvait pas imaginer perdre ses parents… Mais il était aussi incapable de faire franchir son masque à quelconque émotion, il savait que s’il ouvrait une porte, il s’effondrerait. Et ce n’était pas digne d’un Malefoy. Alors, il releva encore un peu la tête : « Mais, ils étaient de notre monde, non ? » S’ils étaient sorciers, le garçon pourrait retrouver leurs âmes un jour, comme lui retrouverai celle de son frère. Il voulait le réconforter en lui rappelant qu’ils n’étaient plus là mais quand même encore quelque part…

\- Ils étaient sorciers, si c’est ça que tu veux dire. »

Drago essaya de lui sourire timidement, mais il y avait bien peu de chance que l’autre garçon puisse s’en rendre compte. Il était bien trop tard désormais, vous le savez sûrement déjà, le grand Harry Potter haïssait déjà notre jeune Drago Malefoy. Mais Drago avait encore un peu espoir :

« A mon avis, Poudlard devrait leur être exclusivement réservé. Ceux qui viennent d’autres familles ne sont pas comme nous, ils n’ont pas eu la même éducation. Certains d’entre eux n’avaient même jamais entendu parler de Poudlard avant de recevoir leur lettre, tu te rends compte ? Je pense que l’école ne devrait accepter que les enfants de vieilles familles de sorciers. » C’étaient les idées de son père, Drago en avait conscience, mais sa mère lui avait expliqué pourquoi son père disaient toujours sa : si on aide les sangs-de-bourbe à se renforcer, alors, à leur retour au Royaume des Jumeaux, elles aideront plus facilement d’autres consciences à détruire des âmes. En disant cela, ce que Drago voulait réellement dire, était plus de l’acabit d’un espoir qu’il puisse revoir les âmes de ses parents, et une promesse de ne pas aider des consciences à les détruire avant. « Au fait, comment tu t’appelles ? »

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas. Il descendit du tabouret et allait sûrement abandonner Drago. Dans une ultime tentative de prouver qu’il était un ami, il lui lança :

« Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. »

L’ourlet de Drago était lui aussi terminé. Il fallut un petit coup de baguette supplémentaire pour le sécuriser, et le rapporter sur les deux autres robes qu’il avait pris, puis Drago sauta de son tabouret à son tour. Il sorti de sa poche quatre gallions et récupéra les cinq mornilles de change avant de quitter la boutique – vous noterez que contrairement au célèbre Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy avait réglé ses robes, comme tout citoyen modèle, et pourtant, c’est encore Harry Potter, le voleur de robe, que la société entière considère comme le héros et sauveur de l’humanité… Qu’il commence par payer ses robes, s’il vous plaît ! Narcissa Malefoy récupéra le sac de son fils, vérifiant d’un coup d’œil les robes, avant de l’emmener vers la boutique suivante : elle lui avait déjà pris les ingrédients de base pour potions en même temps que son réassort, il restait donc à se fournir les livres, une baguette, et racheter un peu de parchemin et d’encre. Concernant le chaudron et le matériel à potion, Drago avait reçu un kit tout neuf pour son anniversaire quelques mois plus tôt.

Malefoy mère et fils entrèrent donc dans la librairie, et Drago eu le réflexe de tout de même chercher du regard le garçon de la boutique de robe, mais ses cheveux mal coiffés n’étaient nulle part en vue. Il demanda tout de même confirmation à sa mère, qu’elle ne le voyait pas elle non plus. Elle eut un petit sourire doux pour son fils, il n’avait pas arrêté de parler de ce garçon depuis qu’elle l’avait retrouvé, et elle savait que c’était une bonne chose que son fils se rapproche d’enfants qui n’avaient aucun lien avec les Mangemorts. Après toutes ses années de mariage, elle ne se remettait toujours pas que Lucius est pris la marque pour demander sa main à ses parents, même si, après la fuite de sa sœur et son mariage à un Sang-de-bourbe, il n’y avait aucune autre chance pour elle d’éviter le mariage arrangé. Elle savait qu’il l’avait fait pour elle, et même si, au premier abord le mage noir semblait partager leurs idées, Narcissa Malefoy était suffisamment futé pour savoir qu’il n’en était rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le pouvoir, et la vengeance ; elle voulait la protection des âmes de sa famille et la survie de la Magie. Elle n’était pas en faveur de l’assassinat de moldus – au mieux c’était inutile, au pire, cela augmentait le nombre de conscience dans le Royaume des Jumeaux – et elle ne voulait pas particulièrement que son fils grandisse pour devenir un assassin. Elle aurait voulu voir ses deux enfants grandir et devenir des sorciers respectés, peut-être travaillant au ministère comme leur père, ou se passionnant pour les potions, comme elle. Bien sûr, Narcissa Malefoy ne laissait rien paraitre de tout cela sur son visage, alors qu’elle récupérait la pile de livres que son fils devait emmener à Poudlard.

Il était désormais temps, pour Drago Malefoy, de prendre la direction de la boutique de Garrick Ollivander. Mais il semblait impossible à Drago Malefoy de s’en approchait plus : ils étaient à moins d’une dizaine de mètres de l’entrée de la boutique, et Drago Malefoy était figé, ne pouvant se sortir de l’esprit son frère. Il voyait, en boucle, ce dernier entrer en riant, pendant que lui essayait d’obtenir l’attention de sa mère pour lui montrer à quel point il avait bien retenu les ingrédients de potions. Il voyait, en boucle, ce dernier balancer négligemment la main pour mettre à sac la boutique avec sa peut-être future baguette, pendant que lui le regardait jalousement. Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas avancer. Aussi fort essayait-il de se forcer, de manger ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas : il avait envie de tomber là, d’hurler, de pleurer toutes les larmes qu’on lui avait interdit de verser. Mais du haut de ses onze ans, le petit Drago Malefoy savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit – jamais il ne serait pardonné de mettre le nom Malefoy en pâture ainsi en public. Il savait que son père ne se contenterait pas de le gifler à la seconde où la Gazette des sorciers en ferait son gros titre – ou même juste une légère allusion entre deux articles sur l’évolution du cours des chaudrons d’or de Nouvelle-Zélande. Alors Drago Malefoy restait là, incapable de s’approcher plus, incapable de faire le moindre geste, terrifié.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa respiration – il savait, là aussi, qu’il n’avait pas le droit de la laisser s’accélérait, pas en public, pas ici. Il savait qu’il était en train de se donner en spectacle, il sentait les regards moqueurs qui remettaient en doute sa capacité à être l’héritier Malefoy, il sentait l’ombre de son père qui hurlait déjà qu’il allait devoir passer des semaines à réparer l’image que son fils avait abîmé avec tant de plaisir, n’est-ce pas ? Drago Malefoy ne prenait aucun plaisir à abimer ainsi l’image de sa famille, il savait à quel point il était important de toujours paraître parfaitement sûr de soi, et à quel point le monde sorcier ne leur ferait jamais de cadeau. A onze à peine, il savait déjà qu’il n’était pas le sauveur du monde sorcier, qu’il ne serait jamais aimé comme lui, mais qu’il serait au contraire toujours détesté par plus d’un pour ce qu’il représentait. Il savait que ses parents n’avaient pas été du côté des vainqueurs de la guerre, et que même si la justice avait prouvé qu’ils n’étaient pas du côté des mauvais, il n’en restait pas moins qu’il fallait renouveler toutes les mois un sort protectif sur le manoir pour éviter les dégradations. Et il savait très bien que son image devait être parfaite, pour faire croire que tout cela ne l’atteignait pas, ne l’atteindrait jamais. Il savait à quel point cette image était tout pour son père, et pourtant, il était là, incapable d’avancer plus, incapable d’entendre ce que Narcissa Malefoy tentait de lui dire – car il venait de se rendre compte qu’elle parlait :

« Drago. Drago. Drago !

\- Je… »

Même répondre était devenu trop. Drago avait en boucle ses larmes et la claque de son père, et il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces d’envoyer ses souvenirs loin, il avait l’impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Il essayait à tout prix de se concentrer sur sa respiration – 1 2 3 Inspirer 1 2 3 Expirer – mais il sentait que même cela lui échapper ; et il s’enfonça les ongles de son poing droit aussi profondément que possible dans le bras gauche pour se rappeler à la réalité, arrêter de penser.

« Drago, arrête ! » Narcissa Malefoy ne pouvait qu’être inquiète, elle attrapa la main de son fils et s’agenouilla pour le regarder dans les yeux – ou plutôt, dans les paupières closes. « Drago, mon chéri, on va rentrer, ça va aller, on reviendra plus tard pour la baguette, ce n’est pas grave, il reste encore un mois dans le pire des cas. »

Mais Drago Malefoy hochait la tête de gauche à droite, exprimant son non. Il ne voulait pas revenir, là, tout de suite, il ne voulait plus de baguette, il ne voulait pas aller à Poudlard. Il voulait que tout s’arrête et continuer à vivre enfermer dans le manoir Malefoy comme il l’avait fait pour les cinq années passées. Il ne voulait pas affronter le monde extérieur sans son frère, et encore moins quand le monde extérieur lui rappelait bruyamment que son frère n’était plus là. Il voulait rentrer et enfin pleurer son frère, avec ses parents, et non en cachette. Il voulait que sa mère le prenne dans les bras et lui promette que tout aller bien se passer. Il ne voulait plus avoir à s’inquiéter pour le nom Malefoy. Là, tout de suite, il n’était pas fier d’être un sang pur et il aurait tout donner pour être quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un qui aurait eu le droit de tomber, de hurler, de pleurer ; même un moldu.

Pourtant, quand Narcissa Malefoy se releva, lui lâcha une main et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée à la petite boutique de baguette, Drago la suivit. Il mâcha lentement et avec difficulté ses émotions, les avalant une à une. Il les enferma dans une boîte, au fond de son estomac, espérant que le suc gastrique ne la rouvrirait plus jamais. Il suivi sa mère jusqu’au bureau de correspondance, où ils prirent une cheminette pour rentrer.

Drago Malefoy n’avait pas hâte que son père rentre ce soir. Il avait fini ses bagages seul, sa mère avait à faire et l’elfe de maison, Dobby, appartenait à son père et était réservé aux tâches que son père avait à lui donner. Néanmoins, Dobby était venu le voir pendant un court instant, et Drago avait considéré sa présence comme rassurante : il savait que l’elfe était la seule personne qui ne le jugerait pas pour ne pas avoir de baguette.

Il était désormais assis à table dans le bureau de sa mère, avec Narcissa Malefoy qui lui mesurait le bras et la tête en même temps qu’elle ne surveillait son chaudron. Drago Malefoy avait un prospectus en bulgare de la boutique de Mykew Gregorovitch, et il sentait la déception que sa mère cachait derrière son masque à elle :

« Aux vues de tes mesures, il faudrait partir sur vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq centimètres, Drago. Mais sincèrement, tu ne préfèrerais pas aller en essayer une chez Ollivander ? Il te faudrait de l’aubépine, mais je ne suis même pas sûre que Gregorovitch en face… Et puis, c’est la baguette qui doit choisir le sorcier, tu le sais bien Drago… »

Drago Malefoy n’osait répondre. Il laissait sa mère lui faire la morale, tout en regardant le prospectus. Il s’était arrêtait sur une baguette en aubépine de vingt-cinq centimètres avec un cœur en crin de licorne. Cette baguette lui parlait, alors que toutes les autres n’avaient paru que de pâles photos, celle-ci l’appeler, il le savait. Il découpa prudemment la bon de commande, et sorti les six gallions et cinq mornilles qu’il lui restait de ses courses. Il manquait deux gallions et sept mornilles, plus les cinq noises de frais de transport.

« Mère, » Drago n’osait pas parler trop fort de peur de la déranger – Narcissa était repartie vers son chaudron. « Je crois que j’ai trouvé : corps d’aubépine, cœur en crin de licorne, vingt-cinq centimètres, relativement souple. Pour huit gallions et douze mornilles. Elle… elle me parle, je crois.

\- Prend l’argent dans l’entrée et utilise le Grand-Duc, il est plus adapté pour les longues distances. » Son ton était froid. Drago n’aimait pas quand le ton de sa mère était froid : cela voulait dire qu’il l’avait soit blesser, soit énervée, soit déçue, souvent les trois à la fois, et qu’elle tenait à ce qu’il le sache.

Drago Malefoy se leva tout de même de son tabouret, et quitta le plus discrètement possible le bureau de sa mère. Il attacha le bon de commande et la bourse contenant l’argent au hibou et lui caressa un peu les plumes avant de le regarder partir. Il aimait bien ce hibou, il avait une certaine majesté mais il se laissait toujours caresser facilement. Drago Malefoy aurait bien aimé l’emmener à Poudlard avec lui, mais après ce qui c’était passé cette après-midi, il savait bien que son père n’accepterait jamais. Peut-être pourrait-il emmener le hibou Petit-Duc, mais celui-ci n’avait jamais eu l’air d’apprécier beaucoup Drago et ce dernier ne comptait plus le nombre de foi qu’il s’était fait mordre en essayant d’accrocher du courrier. Drago resta dans la volière même après que le hibou Grand-Duc ne soit plus observable. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire maintenant, et il se surpris à prier l’Aube que sa rentrée se passe bien. Il avait désormais conscience que le garçon qu’il avait rencontré plus tôt le détestait – il n’aurait su dire ce qui l’avait fait prendre conscience de ce fait – et qu’il avait beau avoir de magnifiques yeux, il ne serait sûrement jamais son ami. Drago Malefoy s’assit dans la volière et se laissa pleurer – se promettant tout de même de sécher tout ça et de changer de robe avant que son père n’arrivât.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécier la lecture, même si on est jeudi au lieu de mercredi, et la semaine prochaine, direction Poudlard !


	6. Chapitre 6, Partie 1 : Le Poudlard Express - Partie 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neville, Drago et Lavande montent pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, en direction de leur nouvelle école, le collège Poudlard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre du jour en temps et en heure cette semaine !  
> On arrive enfin dans le Poudlard Express, mais le voyage a été divisé en deux parties (et ça va arriver souvent dans les chapitres suivants) parce que, finalement, à la réécriture, faut croire que j'ai eu plus de choses à dire que dans l'original, mais en même temps, on part sur trois POV (oui, on retrouve Drago, Neville et Lavande dans ce chapitre) entrelacés.  
> Bonne lecture !

_POV : Drago Malefoy_

Draco Malefoy entendait son père hurler. Il l’entendait mais il ne comprenait pas les paroles – il avait arrêté d’écouter. Heureusement que le manoir était insonorisé car sinon, Lucius Malefoy aurait été, en l’instant, le principal responsable de la perte d’image de marque des Malefoy. Drago restait immobile, il attendait la punition qui ne saurait tarder – il connaissait les colères et les méthodes éducatives de Lucius Malefoy, et il savait depuis un mois qu’il était sur la sellette.

Être sur la sellette, dans le cas de Drago Malefoy, ne signifiait pas qu’il attendait son dernier interrogatoire – son père appliquait les peines sans le passage par le siège de bois. Dans notre cas présent, cela signifiait plutôt que Drago Malefoy savait que son père se mettrais dans une colère noire le jour où il apprendrait qu’il avait été incapable d’acheter sa propre baguette. Drago Malefoy savait qu’il méritait ce qui allait arriver, il savait qu’il avait pris le risque d’entacher le nom de sa famille, ce nom que son père avait mis tant d’efforts à nettoyer après la guerre. Il avait dépensé tant d’énergie et d’argent à prouver que les Malefoy étaient une famille qui valait son rang, qu’il ne pouvait permettre que son fils détruise tout en une après-midi, Drago le savait, bien sûr. Bien sûr, il était désolé, il n’aurait jamais dû faire cette scène en plein milieu du Londres sorcier, il le savait. Il aurait dû se forcer – se forcer plus fort.

Drago Malefoy gardait la tête baissée, il ne cherchait pas même à s’excuser. Combien de fois donc, Lucius Malefoy lui avait répété que les excuses et les pardons ne changeaient rien. Les excuses ne réparaient pas les vases cassées, ne rendaient pas la vie aux plantes d’agrément du jardin à la française, n’effaçaient pas les dessins des pages de grimoires… Les pardons ne servaient qu’à faire taire nos remords personnels – ils ne rendent jamais ce qui est la cause de leurs existences. Si par exemple, vous vous excusez après avoir sauvagement assassiner le chat de vos voisins en oubliant de le nourrir pendant trois semaines alors que vous vous étiez engagé à passer le voir matin, midi, et soir, vous vous sentirez peut-être un peu moins coupable, mais vos voisins n’en resteront pas moins sans chat. Après, si le chat en question était un espion pour un groupement de pompiers incendiaires, la problématique est légèrement différente – et dans ce cas, sûrement ferez-vous mieux de faire semblant de vous excusez pour essayer de leurrer vos voisins : que font-ils à élever un tel animal ? Sont-ils eux aussi dans le camp de vos ennemis ? Veulent-ils votre mort ? Faites donc attention ce soir, en allant vous coucher : vous ont-ils rendu les clés, la dernière fois que vous leur avez demandé de venir arroser vos plantes ?

Drago Malefoy, donc, attendait, tête baissée, en entendant Lucius Malfoy hurler. Il savait que celui-ci aurait bientôt terminé, le ton de sa voix avait changé :

« Est-ce que tu as compris, Drago ? Est-ce que tu as compris, pourquoi, je ne peux pas accepter de recevoir sur mon bureau une lettre m’indiquant que la baguette de mon fils aurait malheureusement du retard, et pourquoi donc ? Parce que tu as été incapable de te tenir convenable, de faire comme tous les sorciers de ton âge et d’entrer chez Ollivander et qu’à la place, tu as préféré te donner en spectacle devant ta mère et tous les autres sorciers présents ? » Il y eu une légère pause, mais la colère ne désemplissait pas. « Drago !

\- Oui, Père. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

Lucius Malefoy abandonna son fils sur ses mots, sans plus de considération. Il quitta la pièce avec dédain, et sans même l’exprimer, il rabaissa son fils plus bas qu’il ne considérer son elfe de maison. Drago Malefoy s’était attendu à une gifle, à une interdiction de repas, à un ordre de ne plus jamais apparaitre sous les yeux de son père jusqu’à son départ, à tout sauf à ça. Et la douleur ne fut que plus intense, car, malgré ses petits onze ans, il s’avait que si son père ne prenait pas même la peine de le punir, c’est qu’il était descendu dans son estime plus bas encore qu’un grand de sable.

Drago Malefoy s’interdisait de pleurer. Il entendit son père ordonner à l’elfe de « nettoyer le salon », mais il s’interdit de ressentir. Drago resta là, s’étant rassit au sol et ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, attendant que Lucius Malefoy quittât le salon. Alors, il se releva, et parti pour sa chambre, sans même permettre à l’elfe de réaliser son ordre – il lui resterait la poussière, celle dont son père ne parlait pas. Il ne pleura pas. Il ne ressentait rien sur le moment. Il savait bien qu’il aurait dû acheter sa baguette sur le chemin de Traverse, comme tout sorcier britannique qui se respecte, mais il n’avait pas pu. Et il savait que cela faisait de lui une honte, pour son père, mais pour lui-même aussi. Alors, Drago Malefoy passa en pilotage automatique, vérifiant encore une fois ses bagages : le chaudron en étain, la balance et le petit couteau en étain assortis, les livres – et leur sortilège de protection, pour ne pas prendre le risque de les abimer au cours de l’année – ses trois robes d’uniforme sur lesquelles il y avait son nom brodé. Il replia ses deux robes de nuit ainsi que la robe de nuit verte que ses parents avaient achetés pour son frère avant que celui-ci ne parte à Poudlard mais qu’il avait oublié au Manoir et donc jamais porté. Il contrôla le bon état des quelques vêtements qu’il avait choisi pour aller sous la robe d’uniforme : quelques chemises blanches et une noire, ses deux pulls préféraient – dont un en cachemire très doux, venant directement d’un élevage de chèvres ailées de Mongolie – ainsi que ses pantelons. Il ajouta sa peluche dans la valise, se promettant de ne jamais laisser quiconque la voir, pour ne pas faire plus honte à son père. Il hésita même quelques instants à l’abandonner au Manoir, mais à bien y réfléchir, il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de dormir sans. Il essayerait peut-être de la laisser autant que possible au fond de la valise, là où personne n’irait fouiller.

Enfin, Drago Malefoy referma prudemment sa valise. En bas, il entendait des bruits de voix : les invités étaient sûrement déjà arrivés. Il entendait la voix de Cygnus Black, son grand-père, distinctement et se doutait que Druella devait elle aussi être là. Ces grands-parents paternels devaient être eux-aussi arrivés. Il se doutait que les Greengrass et les Crabbe n’allaient plus tarder. Ils faisaient partie des rares familles à être encore resté fidèle à son père, de ce qu’il avait compris. Son père lui avait d’ailleurs ordonner de toujours rester avec Vincent – alors que Drago le détestait, et encore plus depuis qu’il l’avait revu. Il avait toujours été brutal, et un véritable rapporteur ; pas que Vincent Crabbe puisse mesurer les angles, la géométrie n’était d’ailleurs absolument pas un domaine dans lequel il excellait, non, il était bien plus apte à raconter à son père tous les faits et gestes de ceux l’entourant. Et Drago savait bien que Crabbe Sr se ferait un plaisir de compter à Lucius les agissements de son fils. Il le faisait déjà pour lui et Scorpius à l’époque où ils suivaient les cours au temple, alors Drago voyait mal comment cela pourrait changer pour les années à venir. 

Des nouvelles voix se firent attendre, et Drago Malefoy pris donc la décision de descendre, laissant à Dobby le soin de s’occuper de la valise – son père lui en avait donner l’ordre plus tôt dans la matinée mais Drago ne l’avait pas encore fermée. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait encore une douleur dans le bas du ventre, mais l’ignora. Il salua cordialement tout le monde, alors que sa mère invitait à entrer dans le salon pour les prières de nouvelle année. Ils les faisaient bien plus tôt qu’à l’habitude pour que les trois nouveaux entrants à Poudlard puissent remercier la Magie avant de monter dans le train.

Vincent Crabbe donna une tape dans l’épaule de Drago – il détestait cette manière qu’il avait de toujours rappeler violemment sa présence :

« Malfoy ! Mon père est absolument sûr qu’on va être dans le même dortoir tous les deux, impossible qu’on soit envoyé dans la mauvaise maison. » Et Vincent Crabbe se fendit d’un petit rire, terriblement irritant pour Drago.

Drago lui répondit par un sourire : « Ce serait absolument génial, rattraper toutes ses années où je n’ai pas pu venir au temple ! » On pouvait dire que Drago savait mentir.

Drago abandonna Vincent Crabbe – alors que celui-ci lui parlait en long, en large, et en travers des banquets que Poudlard organisait – pour rejoindre sa mère et l’aidait à finir les préparations. Il ne voulait absolument pas passer sous le regard de son père. La plupart des invités discutaient désormais en petits groupes dans le salon, et son père était en grande discussion avec le père de Crabbe ainsi que son cousin qui avait lui préférait envoyer son fils à Durmstrang. Drago les entendait parlementer de l’incompétence du directeur actuel de Poudlard, et Lucius Malefoy promettait bien de tout faire pour amener du changement à ce niveau – il faisait d’ailleurs parti du conseil d’administration depuis ce qui aurait dû être la deuxième année de Scorpius, mystère auquel Drago n’avait jamais compris le comment.

Il récupéra un fagot de pommier dont il commença à retirer les dernières feuilles en égrenant les remerciements rituels. Astoria Greengrass, la plus petite présente ce-jour, se présenta pour l’aider, et Drago Malefoy se retrouva à lui tendre la moitié du fagot sans adresser le moindre mot. Elle s’assit à côté de lui, et sans essayer de discuter, commença à imiter Drago. Il ne pouvait qu’apprécier ce silence, c’est ce qui lui demandait le moins d’efforts pour maintenir son masque. Et il y avait trop de personnes importantes autour, pour qu’il puisse se permettre de baisser son masque.

La mère d’Astoria finit par s’approcher d’eux : « Malefoy, il va falloir que partir pour la gare, le train part dans un petit quart d’heure. Laisse donc Astoria finir. » Il y avait cette tradition, dans sa famille et ses relations les plus proches, de toujours appeler les autres sorciers par leur nom de famille, comme pour garder une certaine distance respectueuse.

Drago Malefoy se leva et tendit les quelques brindilles restantes à Astoria Greengrass. Il en garda néanmoins une pour lui ; il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas le brûler dans le train mais il espérait tout de même pouvoir finir la majorité de la cérémonie par lui-même.

Il remarqua du coin de l’œil que Vincent Crabbe et Daphné Greengrass, qui entraient aussi à Poudlard aujourd’hui, se trouvaient déjà avec le père Greengrass qui devait s’occuper de les emmener. Drago embrassa ses grands-parents avant de s’approcher timidement de son père. Il craignait cet instant, il ne savait pas vraiment s’il méritait de s’adresser à Lucius Malefoy après ce qu’il avait fait, après ce qui lui avait été reproché :

« Père…

\- Ne me déçoit pas plus cette année. » Et Lucius se retourna sur ces mots, retournant à la discussion qu’il avait avec son beau-père.

Drago resta immobile à regarder le dos de son père, à regarder le dos de son père comme si celui-ci allait soudainement le pardonner et l’enlacer pour des aurevoirs, mais le dos ne bougeait absolument pas. Il restait immuablement droit, détruisant méthodiquement les espoirs de Drago. Il gardait comme il pouvait les larmes derrière son masque, alors que Narcissa posa une main sur l’épaule de son fils pour le tirer à elle :

« Drago… » Drago voyait bien les larmes qui s’accumulaient derrière le masque de sa mère, et il savait que, comme lui depuis plusieurs jours, elle pensait à son frère. « Tout va bien se passer, mon chéri, reste loin de la forêt interdite et fais attention à toi.

\- Je vous aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t’aime, mon chéri. L’année va se passer formidablement bien, reste près de Crabbe, c’est un bon garçon. Travaille sérieusement, je sais que tu seras excellent, tu l’as toujours été ici. » Les derniers mots avaient été prononcé dans une embrassade, celle qu’il aurait tant voulu de la part de son père, comme si plus personne ni plus rien ne les entourait.

Drago savait que ses parents allaient lui manquer – mais il avait espoir de se faire des amis de meilleure qualité de Vincent Crabbe ; ce dernier n’était clairement pas un ami, mais plutôt un boulet accroché à sa cheville, et Drago Malefoy espérait très fort qu’il ne soit pas envoyé à Serpentard : cela lui donnerait une bonne raison de refuser de rester avec lui.

Narcissa Malefoy avait donc son fils dans les bras et Drago profita quelques secondes de l’étreinte avant de récupérer sa valise laissée au coin du hall d’entrée et rejoindre le père de Daphné Greengrass. Les trois enfants lui saisirent le bras, et il transplana pour la gare King’s Cross.

_POV : Neville Londubat_

Augusta Londubat poussait un chariot de voyage, sur lequel reposait une valise imposante. Neville Londubat, courait tant bien que mal derrière elle en maintenant son crapaud contre lui : Trevor tentait désespérément de s’échapper, et autour d’eux les moldus s’éloignaient en lui jetant des regards dégoûtés. Neville ne comprenait rien, il ne s’occupait pourtant pas si mal de son crapaud ! Oui, celui-ci semblait vouloir sauter un peu partout dans la gare plutôt que de rester dans ses mains, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser en liberté ici !

« Dépêche-toi, Neville, tu vas louper ton train ! » Augusta Londubat était visiblement irritée. Elle avait décidé d’utiliser l’accès moldu de la gare car avec l’incompétence magique de son petit-fils, on n’était jamais sûr de rien, mais il avait déjà fallu faire demi-tour deux fois pour des oublis, et elle n’en pouvait plus : quand donc Neville apprendra-t-il à être un sorcier décent ! Elle avait bien conscience qu’elle n’aurait plus jamais son talentueux fils à la maison, mais elle aurait espéré que son petit-fils hérite de quelques-uns de ses gènes. Neville accéléra encore la cadence. Il avait déjà du mal à suivre et sentait qu’il allait chuter d’un moment à l’autre : rien de très agréable en perspective ; surtout que même s’il arrivait, par miracle, à ne pas chuter, sa grand-mère lui avait signaler plus tôt qu’il devrait traverser une barrière, en évitant soigneusement d’utiliser les tourniquets – pourtant fait pour traverser les barrières, vous le savez sûrement – et il ne voyait déjà arriver le moment où la barrière ne le laisserait pas traverser, le laissant entre les quais neuf et dix, et sans aucune possibilité d’atteindre le Poudlard Express. Sa grand-mère lui avait répété tant de fois qu’il avait bien de la chance qu’Albus Dumbledore l’accepte à Poudlard – si cela avait été elle, la directrice, elle n’était pas bien sûr que Neville aurait eu la moindre chance : il continuait à lamentablement échouer toutes les occasions magiques qui se présentaient à lui, même à quelques jours de la rentrée.

De loin, Neville aperçu une série de tête rousse flamboyante, et vu la direction qu’ils prenaient les uns après les autres, il se douta que cela devait être la famille Weasley. Sa grand-mère lui avait déjà parlé d’eux : leur père travaillait au ministère, ce qu’elle ne pourrait jamais espérer pour lui-même, ajoutait-elle souvent, et leurs oncles avaient combattu au côté de ses parents, lors de la guerre.

Le temps pour Neville d’arriver à la barrière, et ils avaient déjà tous traversé. Sa grand-mère le pressa encore un peu, il restait cinq minutes avant le départ du train et quand il se trouva de l’autre côté, Trevor lui sauta des bras :

« Grand-mère, j’ai encore perdu mon crapaud.

\- Neville ! » Sa grand-mère était désormais ouvertement exaspérée, et plus seulement irritée. Elle se retourna, regardant tout autour d’elle sur le quai, tout en poussant son petit-fils dans le train. « Monte dans ce wagon, je vais vérifier qu’il n’est pas sur le quai.

\- Mais… si le train part sans lui ?

\- Neville ! » Et sa grand-mère le poussa à nouveau dans le train, car Neville Londubat avait tenté de redescendre. Trevor profita du même instant pour sauter dans le train et fuir dans les wagons ; et Neville se retrouva à lui courir après sans même dire au revoir à sa grand-mère alors que le train démarrait.

Augusta Londubat se retourna, soufflant et espérant que son petit-fils ressorte en vie de cette année. Elle s’inquiétait de ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir réussir à Poudlard tout en disparaissant du quai.

_POV : Lavande Brown_

Un peu plus loin dans le train, Lavande Brown ne remarqua pas le crapaud qui était venu les rejoindre, elle et les jumelles Patil, dans leur wagon : Lavande pleurait, tout en faisant aurevoir à ses parents au travers de la vitre. Parvati Patil essayait de la consoler, lui rappelant qu’elle reverrait bientôt son lapin, les prochaines vacances n’étant que dans quelques mois. Elle était tout de même bien d’accord avec Lavande, sur le fait qu’il était totalement injustifié que les élèves puissent amener à Poudlard leur crapaud, leur hibou, leur chat mais pas leur lapin : il était impossible que Lavande soit la seule à avoir un lapin de compagnie pour lui rappeler la maison !

Un groupe de cinq filles, portant toutes les couleurs de Serdaigle, plus âgées que les trois protagonistes actuellement dans le wagon, choisirent se moment pour entrer en riant. L’une d’elle attrapa gentiment le crapaud qui essayait désormais de ressortir, et, voyant Lavande pleurait, lui tendit :

« Tiens, il est ici, il va bien ne t’inquiète pas. »

Lavande regarda avec des yeux ronds la jeune fille et le crapaud qu’elle lui tendait. L’absurdité de la situation eu au moins le mérite d’arrêter les larmes de Lavande. Et il y eu un moment de latence, où chaque côté du crapaud regardait l’autre équipe :

« Je crois que ce n’est pas son crapaud…

\- Oups, désolée. Vous êtes des premières années, c’est ça ? Ça va aller, vous allez voir, Poudlard est génial. Et puis, tu pourras écrire à tous ceux que tu as laissé sur le quai dès notre arrivée ! »

Celle qui avait encore Trevor entre les mains c’était assise en face de Lavande pour la rassurer. Les autres avaient fini par la suivre et s’installer sur les places qui restaient. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la nouvelle petite troupe pour apprendre que le lapin de Lavande lui manquait, et commencer à transformer un des coussins du wagon en lapin – la tentative échoua, et le coussin finit avec deux grandes oreilles plus proches de celles d’un lièvre que d’un lapin. Néanmoins, cela avait le mérite d’avoir détendu l’atmosphère, et tout le petit groupe était désormais en train de rire alors que les cinq Serdaigles imitaient des professeurs que nos trois protagonistes ne connaissaient pas encore – ou seulement de ouï-dire. Elles apprirent que Flitwick faisait de supers cours d’enchantement, et qu’il était sûrement l’un des meilleurs professeurs qu’elles auraient – mais non, tu es complètement biaisée ! Oui, on est à Serdaigle, mais les cours de botanique avec la professeure Chourave était géniaux ! En tout cas, professeure McGonagall était sûrement la plus stricte – oui, mais au moins, elle n’était pas partiale comme professeure Rogue. Enfin, dans tous les cas, les pires cours sont ceux d’Histoire de la magie – l’une des filles avança que l’Histoire était quand même une matière passionnante, mais les quatre autres se mirent tout de suite d’accord pour dire que c’était absolument impossible avec le professeur Binns !

C’est donc dans cette ambiance bon enfant, qu’une jeune sorcière souriante interrompis les huit filles.

« Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ?

\- Trois chocogrenouilles pour moi, s’il vous plaît, et Clarisse va vouloir des patacitrouilles, n’est-ce pas ? » Elle s’était tournée vers celle qui semblait être la dénommée Clarisse. « Vous voulez quoi les nouvelles ? »

Lavande, Parvati et Padma hésitaient – elles se regardèrent quelques minutes pour faire leur choix pendant que les trois autres filles commandaient respectivement une chocogrenouille et de la réglisse, une pomme pétillante, et enfin deux autres patacitrouilles.

Padma fut la première à se décider, et suivant le mouvement, demande une chocogrenouille et une patacitrouille. Les deux autres décidèrent de faire de même, tout en rajoutant un fondant du chaudron qu’elles pourraient partager à trois.

Cela faisait un peu moins d’une heure et quart que le train était parti, alors la faim ne commençait qu’à peine à se présenter. Les cinq Serdaigles proposèrent tout de même de laisser les trois plus jeunes se changer pour être prêtes pour Poudlard puis de faire un pique-nique consistant surtout à manger les sucreries juste achetées, parsemées, potentiellement, des différents sandwichs que chacune avait ramené. L’une des filles sortit même des petits-beurre, ramenés spécialement de France pour partager avec ses amies dans le train ; elle y avait passé une partie de ses vacances d’été avec sa famille moldu.

Le train continuait inexorablement d’avancer, et, contrairement à tous les trains que vous connaissez sûrement, il ne passait à aucune gare. Non pas qu’il passait sans s’arrêter, comme le font souvent les trains à grande vitesse, non, celui-ci semblait voler sur des rails qui disparaissaient derrière lui et réapparaissaient devant dans une inéluctable course vers le château de Poudlard, et sa non-gare. Car ce train, n’arrivait jamais ailleurs qu’en quai neuf trois-quarts, tout le reste n’était qu’un leurre. D’ailleurs, vos connaissances situant le quai neuf trois-quarts à Londres, à King’s Cross étaient tout autant des leurres : voici donc un train sans gare, et l’un des passages vers lui, seulement, était quant à lui en gare. Lavande Brown, ainsi que Parvati et Padma Patil d’ailleurs, étaient, elles, arrivaient par un petit passage moins connu à Cardiff, à l’arrière d’une cabine téléphonique.

Le train continuait inexorablement d’avancer, et, contrairement à la plupart des élèves qui étaient encore trop occupés à grignoter leurs friandises et discuter des nouveautés de cette année, Lavande, Padma et Parvati s’était désormais changées pour revêtir la robe sorcière noire qui était l’uniforme de l’école, affichant pour l’instant l’écusson de Poudlard.

Le train continuait donc, toujours, inexorablement d’avancer, quand les cinq Serdaigles revinrent dans le wagon avec des assiettes en carton :

« Cette tarentule, franchement, brou, j’ai encore des frissons…

\- Quand je pense que Lee a essayé de la jeter sur ce petit prétentieux qui passait au même moment »

Il y eu des rires qui accompagnèrent le coup de baguette d’une des filles qui tentait, tant bien que mal, d’écarter les bancs du wagon pour faire de la place :

« Et voilà ! On peut s’installer par terre, comme un vrai pique-nique ! »

Nos trois protagonistes s’assirent à la suite des autres, et déballèrent leurs repas respectifs. Il y eu rapidement des échanges – « Mon père m’a encore mis de la mayonnaise, alors qu’il sait pertinemment que je n’aime pas ça, je lui dis chaque année ! » « Tiens, donne, le mien est au saumon par contre… » - et toute la petite troupe était en train de gaiement manger quand une jeune fille noire aux cheveux bruns longs et volumineux entra, suivi de Neville Londubat :

« On recherche le crapaud de Neville, vous ne l’auriez pas vu ?

\- Attend, oui, j’ai trouvé un crapaud tout à l’heure en arrivant. » La dénommée Clarisse regarda autour d’elle : « mince, il n’est plus là… On a dû le laisser ressortir, quand on est parti voir la tarentule de Lee. »

La jeune fille souffla fortement et bruyamment en se retournant. Elle n’avait pas l’air très sympathique sur l’instant, Lavande se fit la remarque, mais il y avait ses cheveux, qui entouraient son visage comme une couronne, dans une afro bien entretenue qui rendit immédiatement Lavande jalouse, même si elle adorait, personnellement, ses cheveux en carré blondie avec soin par sa mère. D’un autre côté, elle comprenait que cela puisse mettre Neville mal, d’avoir perdu son crapaud, et elle voulut se lever pour leur proposer de les aider à chercher l’animal, mais les deux jeunes gens avaient déjà disparu quand elle arriva à la porte. Elle se promis de faire attention, si elle revoyait le crapaud, et de le garder pour le rendre au garçon.

_POV : Neville Londubat_

Neville suivait donc Hermione Granger. Elle lui était tombée dessus pendant qu’il cherchait Trevor – enfin, il pensait plutôt qu’il avait dû la pousser sans faire exprès – et, au lieu de s’énerver, elle était partie avec une détermination sans pareil à la recherche du crapaud. Elle avait fait la liste de tous les sorts qu’elle connaissait à voix haute, à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait les aider, et on aurait pu croire à un chevalier se préparant à combattre un dragon tant elle mettait cœur à l’ouvrage. Elle ouvrait un à un chaque box de chaque wagon, interrompant tout le monde, même les plus grands, même les préfets, pour savoir si quelqu’un avait vu le crapaud. Et elle n’hésitait pas à reprocher à ceux qui l’avait vu mais « il n’en avait rien à faire. C’est inadmissible ! Comment est-ce qu’ils peuvent laisser un crapaud se balader dans le train et ne pas penser qu’il est à quelqu’un ! »

Neville était assez impressionné. Il n’osait pas lui répondre, et il la suivait en regardant attentivement dans chaque coin. Il se fit la remarque qu’elle, elle irait certainement à Gryffondor avec les honneurs, elle était devenue sa chevalière. Il aurait bien aimé être comme elle, mais il avait bien trop peur de déranger pour oser demander aux autres élèves s’ils avaient vu Trevor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cette première partie de voyage vous aura plus. Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il arriva à Trevor pendant le chapitre 6 du tome 1 officiel (j'ai repris la même chronologie dans ma fic, donc c'est aussi en ce moment de la fic...) je vous conseille d'aller jeter un coup d’œil à la fic d'Irriskina : La grande aventure de Trevor, disponible sur fanfiction.net. C'est un OS, donc ça reste assez rapide à lire, mais il est très sympa !  
> Bonne semaine à tous !


	7. Chapitre 6, Partie 2 : Le Poudlard Express - Partie 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous ! Voici enfin la suite, qui reprend aussi abruptement que le chapitre précédant s'était arrêté - j'essaye au maximum de couper à un endroit qui se tient mais ça avait été compliqué pour ce chapitre. On retrouve nos trois protagonistes, et enfin, ils arrivent à Poudlard !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger avait ainsi parcouru la grande majorité du train, quand elle ouvrit un énième compartiment où un jeune élève encore en tenu moldu semblait sur le point de tenter un sort pour impressionner un deuxième. Le box était bien vide, par rapport à tous ceux qu’ils venaient de traverser. Neville se fit vaguement la remarque qu’ils ressemblaient aux garçons qui avaient traversé la barrière devant lui, à King’s Cross, mais il n’osa le formuler à voix haute.

« Vous n’auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.

\- On n’a rien vu du tout. » C’était le garçon roux qui avait répondu et Neville commençait à perdre espoir. Il était resté à l’entrée du wagon, alors qu’Hermione entra pour s’assoir sur une banquette :

« Tu étais en train de faire de la magie ? On va voir si ça va marcher.

\- Bon, allons-y, » le rouquin semblait pris au dépourvu, « Soleil, jonquille et canari, que ce gros rat gris en jaune soit colorié, de la tête jusqu’au pieds. » Neville jeta un coup d’œil, mais le rat semblait toujours aussi gris. Il se sentit un peu rassurait, de savoir que certains élèves rataient parfois leur magie – même s’il s’en voulu immédiatement : il n’avait pas une once de magie, lui, comment pouvait-il se comparer ?

« C’est ça que tu appelles jeter un sort ? Pas très brillant comme résultat. Moi, j’ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m’entrainer et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n’est sorcier dans ma famille, j’ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, j’étais tellement contente ! » Toujours sans reprendre son souffle, elle continua : « On m’a dit que c’était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J’ai déjà appris par cœur tous les livres au programme, j’espère que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m’appelle Hermione Granger, et vous ?

\- Je m’appelle Ron Weasley. » le rouquin avait marmonné, mais Neville pensa que sur ce point au moins, il avait eu raison : c’était bien la famille Weasley qui avait traversé devant lui. Il fut aussi soulagé de voir sur le visage des deux garçons, qu’aucun n’avait, au contraire d’Hermione, appris par cœur chaque ouvrage.

« Moi, c’est Harry Potter.

\- C’est vrai ? » Hermione avait exclamé exactement la réaction de Neville : Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter !? Neville l’avait pensé avec admiration, car comme tous les jeunes sorciers, il avait appris à quel point Harry Potter était le héros de la guerre sorcière – mais franchement, entre vous et moi, nous sommes bien d’accord que ce culte était complètement absurde ? Le gamin n’a jamais rien fait de sa vie, à ce stade-là, que ne pas mourir, et il faudrait le traiter en dieu vivant ? Que nenni, les véritables héros étaient morts pour la plupart ; et pensez donc à rendre hommage à Regulus Arcturus Black en allant vous coucher. Vous devriez d’ailleurs y aller, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous donc en train de suivre les horreurs que l’ombre cache au lieu de prendre soin de votre santé mentale ? Prenez un thé, et lisez donc un ouvrage de meilleure qualité.

Neville était toujours sur le pas de la porte, à écouter la conversation entre les trois jeunes sorciers. Il se sentait un peu plus mal à l’aise quand la jeune sorcière continua, désormais passionnée :

« Je sais tout sur toi, j’ai lu quelques livres supplémentaires pour ma culture générale et je peux te dire qu’on parle de toi dans _Histoire de la magie moderne_ , _Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire_ et _Les Grands Evénements de la sorcellerie au XXe siècle_.

\- Ah bon ? »

Il aurait pu paraitre étrange que le jeune, prenons donc tous un ton moqueur, célèbre Harry Potter, ne connaissent en rien tous ces ouvrages ni aucun des deux-cent quatre-vingt-trois autres qui citaient son nom comme celui d’un « héros » mais, en se replaçant dans le contexte, il est à lui accorder qu’il n’avait ni eu l’enfance la plus facile et joyeuse, ni la famille la plus à même de lui présenter ses ouvrages. Et il est vrai, que je lui accorderais en ça, que même des années plus tard, il reste toujours le jeune garçon incapable de prendre pleinement conscience du culte qui pouvait lui être voué. Sûrement aurait-il, lui aussi, préférait que la victoire soit redistribuée à tous ceux qui s’étaient vaillamment battu pour et rester un nom, parmi un florilège d’héros inconnus.

« Tu ne savais pas ? Si c’était à moi que c’était arrivé, j’aurais lu tous les livres où on en parlait. » Neville commençait à être franchement mal à l’aise, il ne voulait pas déranger, et voilà qu’il se retrouvait à presque parler à une personne célèbre qui avait sûrement autre chose à faire. Il se permit de tirer légèrement une des manches d’Hermione, faisant de son mieux pour rester invisible, lui, mais celle-ci continua : « Vous savez dans quelle maison vous serez ? Moi j’espère bien aller chez les Gryffondor, ça m’a l’air d’être la meilleure. On m’a dit que Dumbledore y a fait toutes ses études, mais les Serdaigle ne doivent pas être mal non plus. » Neville tira un peu plus fort sur la manche. « Enfin bon, on va essayez de retrouver le crapaud de Neville. Vous feriez bien de mettre vos robes de sorciers, vous deux, on ne va pas tardez à arriver. »

Et en effet, Hermione Granger avait raison : alors que Neville Londubat se remis à la suivre vers les derniers wagons pas encore visités – après avoir murmuré un « merci, bonne fin de voyage » que les deux occupants du wagon ne semblèrent pas entendre – le train, lui, affichait au travers de ses vitres les paysages d’Ecosse. Il restait encore une petite demi-heure de trajet.

Drago Malefoy avait quitté son wagon dans l’espoir d’abandonner Vincent Crabbe derrière lui, ainsi que l’ami de ce dernier, un certain Gregory Goyle. Drago le connaissait de loin, et ne le supportait pas plus que le premier. Les deux avaient dû recevoir une éducation pire que les plus moldu des moldu pour passer ainsi leur temps salir le nom de leur famille : Drago avait tant bien que mal retenu une crise de panique quand Vincent avait englouti trois chocogrenouilles à la fois, laissant des traces de chocolat sur ses doigts et commissures labiales tout en parlant et postillonnant sur deux sorciers plus âgés qui partageaient leur wagon. Drago Malefoy avait fait de son mieux pour rester calme, droit et fier, prouvant ainsi qu’il méritait son nom et essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas jeter plus d’opprobre sur sa famille que la présence des deux incapables le faisait déjà. Comment avait-il pu oublier à quel point ses deux êtres étaient loin des standards que son père avait dressé pour sa famille ? Pourtant, Lucius Malefoy avait toujours semblé respecté le père de Crabbe ; et Drago aurait juré qu’il avait déjà mentionné les parents de Goyle… Drago n’avait aucune idée de comment il allait bien faire pour que ces deux ne ruinent pas ses efforts. Il sentait déjà sa joue lanciner de la gifle que son père lui mettrait s’il rentrait aux prochaines vacances avec des rumeurs de mauvaise tenue.

Drago Malefoy avait donc quitté son wagon dans l’espoir d’abandonner Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle derrière lui, mais les deux l’avaient suivi. En traversant un wagon, ils croisèrent une jeune fille qui devait être en première année aussi, en témoignait le blason de Poudlard sur sa robe, et un garçon du même âge qui semblait bien plus désireux de disparaitre qu’elle :

« Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on vient de rencontrer Harry Potter, le vrai Harry Potter, Neville. Tu imagines être dans la même maison que lui ? » Spoiler alert, Neville ne l’imaginait pas, cela lui paraissait impossible, mais Drago Malefoy ne s’en rendit point compte. « Il doit savoir tellement de choses à propos des effets secondaires des sortilèges, et même sur l’Histoire de la Magie. » Mais la voix de la jeune fille – que vous avez sûrement reconnu être Hermione Granger, contrairement à Drago Malefoy – faiblissait déjà au loin, sans que Neville Londubat n’ait eu l’occasion de répondre.

Mais Drago Malefoy était curieux – il avait vaguement idée qu’il aurait dû être dans l’année du célèbre Harry Potter mais il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé. S’il pouvait faire ami avec lui, sûrement que son père serait fier de lui, être le meilleur ami d’Harry Potter ne pouvait qu’aider à parfaire tout le travail que son père avait réalisé pour laver le nom Malefoy.

Drago Malefoy se pencha discrètement pour voir dans les différents wagons qui suivirent la rencontre – mais les deux box suivants étaient occupés par des élèves qui avaient l’air bien trop vieux pour être le célèbre Harry Potter. Enfin, il tomba sur deux jeunes garçons qui n’avaient même pas encore enfilés leurs robes ; aller plus loin semblait peu crédible par rapport à où ils avaient croisé la jeune sorcière, et Drago décida de tenter sa chance :

« Alors, c’est vrai ? On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C’est toi ?

\- Oui. »

Drago Malefoy croisa alors ses yeux et le reconnu immédiatement : c’était le garçon de la boutique de Madame Guipure. Il n’avait toujours pas l’air plus bavard que sur le chemin de traverse, mais ils auraient fait de superbes meilleurs amis, Drago pouvait s’imaginer en train de rire, cachés du regard des autres, après un cours de potions où l’un des nés-moldu aurait fait exploser son chaudron. Mais Drago avait conscience que leur première rencontre n’avait pas été, à vrai dire, parfaitement parfaite.

« Lui, c’est Crabbe et l’autre, c’est Goyle. » Drago avait désigné les deux sorciers qui l’avaient suivi jusque-là, la politesse voulant qu’il les présente avant lui. « Moi, je m’appelle Malefoy. Drago Malefoy. »

Il voulut s’avancer pour tendre une main amicale, mais le deuxième garçon se mit à rire. Et Drago se mit automatiquement sur la défensive, près à mordre. Quelques secondes à peine suffirent à identifier Ron Weasley : cheveux roux, taches de rousseur, vêtements moldus abimés… Si Harry Potter avait déjà fait ami avec des traitres, quel espoir avait-il de le récupérer ? Il sentit son monde s’effondrait :

« Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m’a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d’enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. » Drago Malefoy tendit sa main vers Harry Potter, dans un dernier espoir : « Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

\- Je n’ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux. »

Et au ton froid qu’il avait employé, Drago sut que les mots qu’il avait dits, étaient sortis plus méchamment qu’il n’aurait voulu. A cet instant précis, il comprit qu’il était inutile d’espérer plus : il avait échoué. Sa main ne fut jamais serrée. Que ce serait-il passé, si Harry n’avait pas été avec Ron Weasley dans ce wagon ? S’il n’avait jamais rencontré Molly Weasley, envoyée là par Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, d’après mes sources ? Sûrement qu’il aurait suivi Neville Londubat et que sa grand-mère, beaucoup moins avenante, ne lui aurait pas fait suffisamment bonne impression pour qu’il reste plus que cela avec le garçon. Peut-être, en errant dans le train, serait-il retombé sur les cheveux blonds platines de Drago Malefoy, et que malgré leur première rencontre un peu foireuse, il lui aurait laissé sa chance. Sûrement, alors, que Harry Potter aurait fini à Serpentard, et, apprenant à connaitre Drago Malefoy, les deux auraient pu développer les sentiments opposés à ceux qu’ils s’efforceraient d’avoir l’un pour l’autre pour les sept ans à venir, et même quelques-unes des années qui suivraient. Ne sous-estimez jamais, à quel point votre vie serait différente, si un tout petit détail n’avait pas eu lui : et si les Dursley avaient abandonné Harry en gare plus tôt, lui permettant de passer la barrière avec Millicent Bulstrode – car si Molly était si paniquée ce jour, ce n’était pas parce qu’elle avait oublié la voie, qu’elle connaissait désormais par cœur après avoir passé sept ans à Poudlard elle-même puis y avoir envoyé précédemment cinq de ces garçons, mais bien parce qu’elle était arrivée tard et qu’elle craignait d’avoir loupé Harry Potter…

Les mécanismes de défense sont ce qu’ils sont, et souvent, un animal blessé est plus dangereux encore qu’un animal pouvant courir. Il y a ce dernier sursaut pour garder la vie, qui fait mordre. Drago était cet animal blessé, d’une certaine façon, et il se défendait de la façon qu’on lui avait appris : en mordant. Il s’agissait de garder la face, au moins devant Vincent Crabbe qui irait tout répéter à son misérable père. De prouver, qu’au moins, il ne laissait personne le rabaisser. Il valait mieux que quiconque trainait avec des traitres à leur sang, cela au moins il en était sûr. Et puisqu’Harry Potter semblait vouloir se rabaisser si bas – alors qu’il lui avait proposé son amitié et qu’il avait osé presque lui cracher dessus – Drago n’avait plus aucune envie de paraître sympathique. Il voulait rappeler son rang :

« Si j’étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent. Si tu n’es pas poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traines avec de la racaille comme les Weasley ou ce Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi.

\- Répète un peu ça. » Harry s’était levé, et semblait être passablement énervé désormais.

\- Vous voulez vous battre, tous les deux ?

\- Vous feriez mieux de filer d’ici. »

Drago était prêt à partir, à vrai dire, même s’il avait besoin d’avoir le dernier mot. Gregory Goyle, de son côté, semblait surtout intéressé par les restants de sucreries qui trainaient sur une des banquettes. Il tendit la main, et détruisant tout espoir que Drago pouvait encore avoir le concernant, dit :

« Oh, mais on n’a pas du tout l’intention de s’en aller, pas vrai les gars ? On a fini toutes nos provisions et vous avez l’air d’en avoir encore. »

Et il ponctua sa phrase d’un hurlement épouvantable, agitant les mains dans tous les sens, jusqu’à envoyer un rat sur la fenêtre du train. Drago recula d’un pas, prudent, et conscient de la catastrophe qui venait de se dérouler : jamais, il ne pourrait tourner la scène à son avantage, il en avait conscience, et il préféra s’éclipser, espérant que les deux loustics resteraient se faire honte, seuls. Les deux loustics ne restèrent pas, et au plus grand malheur de Drago, ils s’empressèrent de le suivre. Comment pourrait-il bien rattraper ça, désormais ? Ses deux joues étaient lancinantes.

Drago Malefoy se retrouva rapidement bloqué par la foule qui avait désormais quitté le confort des banquettes pour rejoindre les allés du train et se rapprocher des portes. Le train ralentissait, sûrement s’approchait-il du château. Celui-ci n’était absolument pas visible par les fenêtres ; et il l’aurait été encore moins pour le commun des moldus. En effet, quiconque aurait pris la peine de lire l’ _Histoire de Poudlard_ – mais il semblait que seuls trois élèves à Poudlard pour l’année se présentant ne l’avait lu, et je peux même vous affirmer que ce chiffre est encore descendu pour l’année actuelle, alors, faites-moi donc une faveur et quittez donc cet écrit pour vous intéresser à des ouvrages plus joyeux ; l’ _Histoire de Poudlard_ serait instructif mais finalement, il est vrai que l’histoire du château n’est pas une suite de joyeuses aventures pour enfants lutin. Déjà, le château n’accueillait pas les enfants lutins – il y avait toujours eu de gros soucis d’inclusion des enfants ne correspondant pas aux critères sorciers du ministère dans ce château, croyez-moi. Et, dans tous les cas, l’ _Histoire de Poudlard_ était bien plus une suite de blessés et de morts, qui, malheureusement, était loin d’être finie en ce 1er septembre 1991. Avez-vous déjà penser à l’Histoire du Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington ? Oui, il était l’ancien responsable de maison de Gryffondor, et non, ce n’est pas une joyeuse histoire pour enfants lutin que sa mort. Alors, je vous en ferai grâce, car nous suivons déjà des destins qui ne seront, à la fin, pas des joyeuses histoires pour enfants lutin ; mais, si un jour votre enfant reçoit sa lettre d’admission à Poudlard, réfléchissez-y à deux fois, et demandez-vous s’il ne vaudrait pas mieux pour eux aller à Beauxbâtons, ils ont de beaux jardins à la française et un excellent curriculum en danse classique, à la place des morts – et sincèrement, le reste se vaut.

Ainsi donc, Drago Malefoy se trouvait pris dans une foule, et il ne put qu’avoir un regard condescendant sur l’élève encore en tenue moldu à côté de lui – il avait eu un terrible rappel avec, prenez donc votre meilleur ton moqueur, le célèbre Harry Potter que ceux incapable de présenter dignement ne méritait pas son respect – son père avait raison.

Neville Londubat cherchait toujours son crapaud, ce qui était une tâche encore plus impossible dans la foule qui l’avait désormais rejoint. Il aurait fallu chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, mais sans aimant et sans possibilité de mettre feu au train – il y avait fort à parier que débuter un feu dans ce train n’aurait pas améliorer les horreurs de l’ _Histoire de Poudlard_. Il avait été abandonné par Hermione Granger – c’est encore un mystère comment la chevalière de la détermination avait abandonné avant de retrouver le crapaud – mais il était désormais accompagné de Lavande Brown qui avait perdu le reste de son wagon, et notamment sa meilleure amie Parvati Patil et la sœur de celle-ci.

« Tu n’as toujours pas retrouvé ton crapaud ? 

\- Euh… » Neville était surpris qu’on lui adresse la parole dans cette foule : « Non, j’ai cru l’apercevoir tout à l’heure, mais il avait disparu avant que je puisse le rattraper.

\- Je vais faire attention, si je l’aperçois, je serais en pleurs si c’était mon lapin qui avait disparu. On dirait qu’on est presque arrivé, il sera peut-être plus facile à remarquer quand tout le monde sera descendu ? »

Les deux restèrent silencieux, aucun ne sachant vraiment comment relancer la conversation. Mais Lavande souriait gentiment. Le silence dura encore plusieurs minutes, le train brinquebalant les élèves sur les derniers mètres qu’il lui restait à parcourir, semblant chaque seconde s’arrêter mais retardant, en réalité, chaque seconde son arrêt. On sentait l’impatience parmi les élèves, et les plus grands regardaient les plus jeunes avec une certaine nostalgie : au bout de six ou sept années, ils n’avaient plus le même émerveillement à l’idée d’arriver à Poudlard – même s’il aurait été mentir que de dire que la plupart avait perdu leur excitation.

« Dans le pire des cas, sûrement que la magie du train l’enverra dans ton dortoir avec tes bagages directement, s’il est monté dans le train. Mes parents m’ont expliqué qu’on n’avait pas besoin de récupérer nos bagages pour sortir, on les retrouve directement au pied de nos lits.

\- Il a fui dans les wagons en montant, merci. » Neville ne savait pas vraiment comment se sentir, de voir que tant de monde s’inquiétait sincèrement pour lui ou son crapaud – deux personnes semblaient autant que l’entièreté du monde à cet instant. Il pensa à sa grand-mère qui avait soufflé et râlé quand il lui avait dit avoir perdu son crapaud, et il pensa à ses deux élèves qui n’avaient ni soufflé ni râlé, mais tout au contraire avait décidé de l’aider – comme s’il n’était pas un poids insupportable dans ce monde…

« Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. » et ainsi, le train confirma les dires de Lavande.

Celle-ci se remit à chercher des yeux et Trevor et Parvati – peut-être dans l’ordre inverse, mais il aurait été complexe de le dire, tant celle-ci était sincère dans son désir que Neville retrouve son crapaud. Elle aperçut soudainement les longs cheveux presque noirs des deux jumelles tout près de la porte, et après avoir lancé un dernier sourire à Neville, elle tenta de jouer des coupes pour atteindre la porte elle-aussi. La foule était dense, vous l’avais-je déjà dit ? En tout cas, Lavande n’eût pas l’occasion d’atteindre ses amies avant que le Poudlard Express s’arrêtât et déversa un flot d’élèves pressés sur une sorte de minuscule quai magique et dans la fraicheur des soirées d’été écossaises. Un homme immense, aux cheveux et à la barbe partant en toutes directions et se mêlant, étaient présent pour les accueillir :

« Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. » Il avait crié, avec un sourire rayonnant, avant de chuchoter la suite et Lavande ne vit que ces lèvres bouger. Sûrement qu’elle ne se serait même pas rendu compte qu’il avait continué à parler si elle n’avait pas été au même endroit du quai. « Les premières années sont tous là ? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettrez les pieds. En route ! »

Faisant attention à ne ni glisser ni trébucher – à côté d’elle, certains élèves n’étaient pas aussi prudents et il y eu quelques chutes – Lavande rattrapa les jumelles Patil le long du chemin sinueux. Le lieu ne semblait pas vraiment accueillant au premier abord, et on pouvait se demander pourquoi il avait été instauré au rang de tradition le fait de faire passer les premières années par ce chemin escarpé et dangereux. Il n’est, en réalité, pas complètement insensé de croire qu’aucun-e directeurice de Poudlard n’avait été réellement compétant pour le rôle : on pourrait, sans même réellement essayer, recenser facilement une vingtaine de raisons de fermer l’école : le troll enfermé dans un donjon, le chien des enfers gardé au deuxième étage, les escaliers mouvants, les accès à la forêt interdite non surveillés, le saule cogneur en plein milieu du parc, le calamar géant du lac, la mauvaise sécurisation des locaux contenant des produits dangereux, les menaces de mort du directeur à l’ensemble des étudiants leur premier soir, la preuve pas vraiment morte de l’assassinat d’élèves dans l’enceinte de l’établissement, la présence du mage noir le plus craint de la décennie… Dois-je vraiment continuer ? Dans tous les cas, la dangerosité de ce chemin ne faisait qu’allonger la longue liste des inepties de cet établissement. Envoyez vos enfants à Beauxbâtons, je vous le répète : les dangers sont remplacés par des jardins à la française très bien entretenu et les morts par des cours de danse classique. Vous préférerez devoir subir le ballet de douze heures et demie de vos enfants, je vous le jure – même si ce ballet est en réalité une façon très ingénieuse de transmettre le message secret suivant : « le café est froid, allumez la troisième bougie. »

Dans tous les cas, Lavande rattrapa ses amies au même moment que l’immense homme déclama :

« Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard. Après le prochain tournant. »

Et tout le monde lui répondu par des onomatopées d’étonnement, ce qui, ici, pourrait se retranscrit comme qui suit : « Oooooh ! » Ils n’avaient pas conscience qu’ils allaient devoir traverser un lac noir rempli de sirènes – et chacun sait que les sirènes se nourrissent de chair humaine, allez donc savoir comment diantre, Poudlard pouvait en avoir une colonie dans son domaine – et d’un calamar géant, en plus des strangulots, de sympathiques petits démons connus des sorciers pour leur propension à noyer les enfants en les tirant par le bras. Mais le lac était un lieu tout à fait sûr à faire traverser par des élèves de première année, n’ayant, pour la plupart, que de très faibles connaissances magiques.

Ainsi, l’immense homme – que nous nommerons désormais Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard, comme il est poli de le présenter – annonçait désormais aux élèves l’affreuse réalité, tout en omettant bien de signaler la présence de sirènes, de calamar géant, de strangulots. Et tout le monde se retrouva ainsi à quatre dans de petites barques peu sûres. Lavande était ainsi en compagnie des deux sœurs Patil, ainsi que d’une autre fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré, qui se présenta comme Pansy Parkinson. Parvati Patil se présenta, et présenta aussi les deux autres ; mais la discussion ne continua pas plus loin car chacune des quatre observait désormais avec émerveillement la haute silhouette du château, qui se dressait dans la lumière des étoiles et des lampions. Pansy Parkinson à l’avant de la barque, faillit se prendre le plafond de la crique sur laquelle s’ouvrait un rideau de lierre, et hurla en riant aux autres de se baisser – c’est ainsi que les quatre filles débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux de la crypte en riant, bien décidées à prendre les événements de la soirée du bon côté.

Dans leur fou rire, Lavande n’entendit par Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard, retrouver le crapaud de Neville, mais un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand Neville la cogna, tendant les mains vers son crapaud et hurlant son nom :

« Il l’a retrouvé !

\- Tant mieux, je n’aurais pas aimé être à sa place. Personnellement, je ne peux pas quitter des yeux mon chat un instant, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour les cours ! » répondit Pansy en riant. Et les quatre filles repartir à la suite des autres élèves, grimpant le long du passage creusé dans la montagne, avant que Pansy les quitte pour rejoindre d’autres amis à elle sur la vaste pelouse du château.

« Tout le monde est là ? » demanda Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des clés de Poudlard. « Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ? »

Lavande vit Neville affirmer de la tête, et l’homme immense se permit alors de frapper à la porte de Poudlard. Lavande et Parvati échangèrent un regard plein d’excitation : elles étaient enfin à Poudlard ! Et attrapant la main de chacune de ses amies, Lavande se permit d’espérer qu’elles pourraient être toutes les trois dans la même maison, partageant le même dortoir, et vivant de magnifiques aventures. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer, que tout cela ne se déroulerait pas exactement aussi parfaitement qu’elle espérait en cette instant. Mais Lavande était une jeune fille positive et optimiste, laissons-lui encore, un peu, le temps d’être heureuse avant son tragique destin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous êtes soulagé que Neville ait retrouvé son crapaud ! Même si tout le monde s'y attendait puisque je réécris juste un chapitre déjà connu... En tout cas, on est désormais arrivé à Poudlard, donc la semaine prochaine, ce sera cérémonie de la répartition ! Et on suivra toujours nos trois protagonistes. 
> 
> Je galère beaucoup à écrire en ce moment - je tente le Nanowrimo mais j'en suis à 4k pour l'instant... J'ai encore un peu d'avance quand même, tout est écrit jusqu'au chapitre 9 et le chapitre 11 est écrit aussi, il faut encore que je relise et corrige, mais le chapitre 10 est... compliqué ? La chronologie part dans tous les sens dans ce chapitre et j'ai eu la bonne idée de la rater, donc bon, faut que je réussisse à sortir de se problème...
> 
> En tout cas, bonne semaine à tous, bon courage à ceux qui ferait potentiellement le Nanowrimo et prenez soin de vous !


	8. Chapitre 7, Partie 1 : La Cérémonie de Répartition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous !  
> Il est très possible qu’hier est été trop occupé pour me permettre de penser à publier… Je m’en excuse… En tout cas, voilà, enfin, le premier chapitre vraiment dans Poudlard avec la fameuse cérémonie de répartition !
> 
> Bien sûr, pour rappel, la chanson du Choixpeau ne m'appartient pas, et n'est citée ici que dans le but de raconter le point de vue des autres personnages que Harry Potter.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Si vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé face au Burj Khalifa après avoir dû fuir dans un canoé à roulette motorisé, vous avez sûrement dû ressentir votre petitesse infinie face à l’univers. Fatigué d’avoir ramé, humide de sueur ou d’eau douce, soulagé d’arriver à destination, mais tellement minuscule face à ce qui doit arriver ensuite. Vous fallait-il attendre qu’un complice ouvre l’immense porte à une telle heure de la nuit – le soleil était couché – ou valait-il mieux contourner le bâtiment ? Je ne sus jamais la bonne réponse, j’avais été rattrapé.

Les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard étaient, eux, devant un château immense, mais tout du moins bien petit comparé au Burj Khalifa. Et leur complice, bien plus immense que le mien, frappait à la porte qui s’ouvrit immédiatement sur un hall bien plus grand encore que l’extérieur n’y laissât présumer.

« Professeure McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année.

\- Merci, Hagrid, je m’en occupe. »

Aux oreilles de Lavande, la voix était stricte, le visage sévère. Pourtant, toute la petite troupe d’élèves – une jolie trentaine – traversa bruyamment le hall d’entrée en la suivant. Les yeux de Lavande brillait, et elle chuchotait à propos des différents détails qu’elle pouvait remarquer avec Parvati : l’escalier de marbre qui montait vers des étages mystérieux, les torches enflammées qui semblaient faire danser les murs, les pavés du sol qui paraissaient fait d’argent vieilli… Et puis, on entendait aussi tout un bruissement de voix derrière la plus majestueuse des portes : sûrement était-ce la grande salle, où les autres élèves devaient les attendre. Lavande avait hâte d’y entrer, hâte de connaitre sa maison et hâte de partager un dortoir avec Parvati – enfin, c’est ce qu’elle espérait surtout ; mais la Professeure McGonagall les dirigea vers une petite salle exiguë à la place, où ils se retrouvèrent collés les uns aux autres.

Il est à signaler qu’en période de pandémie mondiale et de distanciation sociale, cette pièce n’aurait pas pu contenir plus de trois personnes, et encore, ils auraient pour cela fallu ouvrir des fenêtres, malheureusement inexistantes. On pouvait donc légitimement se demander, pourquoi cette salle n’avait-elle pas été agrandie, comme l’avait été le hall ? L’expérience « boite de sardine » était-elle un prérequis pour permettre la cérémonie de répartition ? Si vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé, dans vos plus jeunes années, enfermés dans un ascenseur refusant de monter ou de descendre car dépassant alégrement sa limite des cinq cent vingt kilogrammes dans ses six petits mètres carrés, sûrement avez-vous vécu une situation similaire aux nouveaux venus. Vous comprendrez donc, que chacun paraissait terriblement inquiet quand la Professeure McGonagall entama un discours :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d’année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, » il y eu des murmures d’excitations, et Lavande se tourna vers Parvati en souriant fort, « vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons.

\- J’espère qu’on serra dans la même, » chuchota Lavande dans l’oreille de Parvati, lui attrapant les mains. Sûrement auraient-elles fait des petits sauts s’il y avait eu la place, mais elles étaient actuellement réduites à l’état de sardine à l’huile, la sueur remplaçant néanmoins l’huile. Ce n’est, il faut le reconnaitre, jamais très agréable… Mais la Professeure McGonagall continuait de discourir :

« Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l’école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d’elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez… » et blablabla, le discours était toujours le même depuis la nomination de la Professeure McGonagall comme sous-directrice, et il allait encore rester longtemps le même, je vous ferai grâce de la suite. 

De son côté, Neville passa le discours à essayer de rattacher sa cape – ce qui se révélait être un exercice bien plus compliqué qu’il n’y parait quand il n’y avait pas assez d’espace pour éviter les pieds de chacun sans même chercher à se mouvoir.

Quand la Professeure McGonagall quitta enfin la salle, sans même s’être présentée, vous le noterez, un silence de plomb se fit. Une rumeur parcourue rapidement les rangs : il y avait des tests, et ils étaient douloureux… Il faudrait lancer un sort, prouver sa valeur… D’autres essayaient de rassurer : il suffisait de mettre un chapeau sur la tête – quelle théorie absolument absurde ! L’une des élèves, commença à chuchoter toute une série de sorts, répétant qu’elle avait appris tout ce qu’elle pouvait. Ses cheveux crêpus était dans le visage d’un garçon à l’expression inquiète, qui avait lui-même un coude dans les côtes d’un troisième élève. Ce dernier avait d’ailleurs les deux pieds sur d’autres pieds, mais aurait été bien incapable de dire si les autres pieds appartenaient à une même et unique personne ou à plusieurs.

Soudainement, quelqu’un cria dans l’oreille de Lavande : des fantômes venaient de traverser un des murs pour flotter au-dessus d’eux et traverser la petite salle. Ils semblaient se disputer quant au devenir d’une personne absente, mais le retour de la Professeure McGonagall parut les motiver à partir. Elle les fit se mettre en rang – les élèves, bien évidemment, les fantômes ne sont pas du genre à obéir, mais vous le savez sûrement si vous en avez déjà rencontrer un ou un autre – puis les guida jusque dans la Grande Salle. La salle en question était majestueuse : elle semblait à ciel ouvert, sur une magnifique nuit étoilée et Lavande ne mit que quelques secondes à repérer certaines de ses constellations favorites : le Lion lui sauta directement aux yeux, vers l’Ouest. 

Il y avait un vieux chapeau qui n’aurait pas même eu sa place dans une mauvaise friperie où tout le monde se pose la question de comment donc les pièces pouvaient être vendues : rapiécé mille fois, il semblait tenir par une magie improbable bien plus que par des fils quelconques. Si dans les rangs, des murmures arrivaient en tous sens comme quoi le combat contre un dragon n’était finalement qu’un dépôt d’un vieux chapeau sur son front, la Professeure McGonagall déposait elle, désormais, le Choixpeau sur un tabouret qui ne semblait pas très rassurant. Au vu de l’état du chapeau et du tabouret, il semblait très questionnable que cette école soit encore ouverte et accueil des enfants. Néanmoins, les inspecteurs sont parfois trop occupés à surveiller d’autres lieux, surtout quand leur inspection d’une école n’est qu’une couverture pour des découvertes bien plus complexe – par exemple, si vous veniez à inspecter Poudlard dans le but de vérifier l’emplacement exact de la Salle sur Demande, il se pourrait que vous oubliiez inopinément d’évaluer l’état de leur mobilier destiné à la position assise. Il fallait tout de même espérer que la dernière des jeunes recrues ait pensé à doter sa valise d’une potion anti-poux car il était totalement improbable d’espérer qu’une épidémie de ces parasites ne débutât pas ce soir, si le tabouret ne cassait pas avant.

Malgré tous ces risques, les élèves arrêtèrent tous leurs chuchotements quand le chapeau décida de se déchirer pour commencer à chanter. S’il vous est déjà arriver d’entendre votre télé crissait entre deux changements de chaine, vous n’auriez aucunement une approximation de la voix du chapeau. En effet, contrairement à ce que son état semblait prédire, il disposait d’une belle voix claire et distincte :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le Choixpeau, comme le chapeau disait s’appeler, semblait bien fier de lui sous le tonnerre d’applaudissement qui s’en suivi. Un tonnerre d’applaudissement n’est pas, contrairement au tonnerre, un phénomène météorologique ; d’ailleurs, le ciel magique de la grande salle ne montrait qu’un ciel ténébreux mais dégagé et, finalement, particulièrement lumineux du fait de l’ensemble des étoiles qui y brillaient et les centaines de bougies qui voletaient et éclairaient la salle. Non, un tonnerre d’applaudissement est une expression qui, dans le cas présent, signifiait que les étudiants des années supérieurs s’étaient mis à acclamer la chanson avec une telle fougue que le bruit du tonnerre aurait semblé du jus de pépin de raisin en comparaison – et je peux vous garantir d’expérience, que le jus de pépin de raisin fait bien peu de bruits.

Si, pendant que le Choixpeau perdait son concours tacite d’arrogance avec Drago Malefoy, la plupart des jeunes élèves qui étaient entrée pour la première fois dans la grande salle peu de temps plus tôt, finalement, semblaient enfin être rassurés ; il était à noter que Neville ne se sentait toujours pas à sa place. Neville ne pouvait retirer la voix de sa grand-mère, dans sa tête, qui lui répétait en boucle à quel point il ne méritait pas sa place ici. Et il savait qu’elle avait raison, il savait que le Choixpeau le renverrait chez lui, il savait qu’il serait le nouvel Angus Buchana : comment avait-il donc pu arriver jusque-là ? et pourquoi donc la Professeure McGonagall ne l’avait pas renvoyé chez lui plutôt que de lui imposer d’avoir un rappel du Choixpeau devant tout le monde de sa condition de cracmol… Il ne pouvait pas s’enlever de la tête l’image de sa grand-mère et de ses larmes sans fin quand elle avait ouvert sa lettre d’admission à lui, il ne pouvait pas s’enlever de la tête ses paroles sur le quai 9 ¾ et il ne pouvait sûrement pas s’enlever de la tête l’idée tenace qu’il allait, une fois encore, la décevoir. Il avait l’habitude désormais, il savait à quel point il était incompétent et ne pourrait jamais rien espérer réussir. Il savait à quel point ces parents auraient eu honte de lui s’ils avaient été encore en état d’avoir honte. Il n’osait pas même imaginer être réparti dans la maison de ses parents, Gryffondor était une maison bien trop noble pour un être sans once de magie. Il était soulagé de savoir que jamais il n’irait à Serpentard, la maison avait des valeurs si élitistes que jamais elle ne le laisserait y mettre un orteil de son être, lui qui avait un sang plus moldu qu’un moldu. Cette pensée le rassurait un peu, il rentrerait chez lui, mais au moins, il ne serait pas envoyé à Serpentard. Il commença même à se permettre d’espérer que la maison Poufsouffle veuille bien de lui : après tout, il pouvait bien faire des efforts pour être loyal et patient, et il voulait bien travailler dur si cela lui permettait de rester à Poudlard. Il aurait tant voulu rendre ses parents fiers, un jour, même s’il savait la tâche impossible. Comment osait-il espérer ?

A côté de lui, une fille noire avec des cheveux blonds lui tapa l’épaule. C’était Lavande Brown, qui avait fini par remarquer l’inquiétude qui minait les traits de Neville.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, le Choixpeau va te mettre dans la bonne maison, tu peux lui demander au pire… On n’est pas très nombreux cette année, j’ai l’impression, alors il y aura forcément de la place dans la maison que tu veux. Tiens, ça te portera chance. » Lavande avait souri tout le long de son discours de réconfort, et tendu un bracelet d’amitié à Neville, qui semblait légèrement rassurer à l’idée de pouvoir demander la maison Poufsouffle. Elle s’enfuit à l’instant où il attrapa le bracelet pour aller se poser sur le tabouret et être répartie. A s’inquiéter, Neville n’avait pas du tout entendu le début de la répartition.

Sur son tabouret, Lavande attendait que la Professeure McGonagall dépose le Choixpeau. Celui-ci lui tomba un peu bas sur le front, comme pour la plupart des élèves, et lui écrasa les cheveux, mais pour une fois, elle n’en était pas énervée. Sa mère avait passé plusieurs heures ce matin à appliquer les bons sortilèges pour lui donner les cheveux blonds qui allaient si bien avec ses chaussures roses, et pour les lui coiffer avec amour. Néanmoins, sur l’instant, cela paraissait soudainement futile : Lavande était impatiente de savoir quelle serait sa maison. Bien sûr, elle espérait tomber avec Parvati et Padma, mais en soit, elle était prête à devenir amie avec quiconque se présenterait. Le Choixpeau grommela dans sa tête – la sensation était étrange – et il semblait chercher des indices pour sa maison. Elle commença à remuer des pieds, trouvant les secondes longues, et puis il y eu un grand cri qui fut perdu dans l’ovation que lança la table située à l’extrême droite, par rapport à la position qu’elle occupait actuellement : « GRYFFONDOR ! » Elle était la première à être répartie chez les rouges et ors, et elle se précipita avec joie vers la maison qui semblait l’accueillir avec un bonheur sans commune mesure. Le préfet, Percy Weasley, vient personnellement lui serrer la main alors que la répartition continuait. Lavande entendit Bulstrode, Millicent être envoyé à Serpentard, et Corner, Michael à Serdaigle. Toute sa table semblait être impatiente de savoir qui d’autres viendraient rejoindre leur rang, et elle ressentait déjà la bonne humeur que la maison promettait. Une deuxième ou troisième année s’inquiéta de savoir si le trajet du Poudlard Express s’était bien passé et Lavande en profita pour débuter une conversation. Pendant ce temps, Finnigan, Seamus fut le suivant à être envoyé à Gryffondor, déclarant une nouvelle ovation à laquelle Lavande pris part, alors que Percy se levait de nouveau pour serrer une main.

Petit à petit, le tour de Neville Londubat approchait. Je ne vous épargnerais pas le nom de chaque étudiant qui passa encore sur le tabouret, car encore une fois, c’est une liste, et que les listes sont terriblement ennuyeuses. Et si, jusqu’alors, la cérémonie de la répartition avait pu vous paraitre plaisante, je préfère vous prévenir que vous êtes arrivé ici à un point où vous feriez bien quitter la page et arrêter de lire le funeste destin de ceux qui sont dans l’ombre de l’unique et véritable héros (d’ailleurs, suffisamment arrogant pour le reconnaitre). La liste, reprise du début, allait donc ainsi :

  * Hannah Abbot, Poufsouffle
  * Mandy Brocklehurst, Serdaigle
  * Susan Bones, Poufsouffle
  * Terry Boot, Serdaigle
  * Lavande Brown, Gryffondor
  * Millicent Bulstrode, Serpentard
  * Michael Corner, Serdaigle
  * Vincent Crabbe, Serpentard
  * Justin Finch-Fletchley, Poufsouffle
  * Seamus Finnigan, Gryffondor
  * Anthony Goldstein, Serdaigle
  * Gregory Goyle, Serpentard
  * Hermione Granger, Gryffondor
  * Daphné Greengrass, Serpentard



Le tour de Neville Londubat était ainsi arrivé. Il chercha Trevor des yeux mais celui-ci était introuvable… Serrant plus fort le petit bracelet qui lui avait été donné, il s’approcha du tabouret. Il essayait de ne pas penser à Angus Buchana et de se concentrait sur le mot « Poufsouffle ». S’il demandait avec suffisamment de conviction, le Choixpeau serait obligé de l’y envoyer, n’est-ce pas ? Il était tellement concentré sur ses pensées, que Neville trébucha sur une marche imaginaire en voulant atteindre le tabouret. Pendant qu’il tombait, il sentit tous les regards sur lui, entendit la salle commune se taire, prendre son souffle, et rire à gorge déployée. Il n’était même pas capable d’arriver jusqu’au tabouret.

Tomber en public est une expérience commune à bien des personnes, et sûrement en avez-vous déjà fait l’expérience. Il n’en reste que cela n’a rien de plaisant : on se retrouve alors avec des ecchymoses qui refusent de partir pendant des semaines et surtout, la honte. Une honte totale, que nous rappelle encore et encore et encore les vidéos que ceux que l’on considérait comme nos amis ont prises. On a toujours l’impression qu’autour tout le monde a remarqué la situation, et que ce ne sont que des rires qui sortent de toutes les bouches.

Neville se releva tant bien que mal, et essaya de se faire discret jusqu’au Choixpeau. Il s’assit discrètement, laissant le Choixpeau lui tombait dessus et espérant presque qu’il le recouvre jusqu’au pied. Et il se remit à penser sans fin « Poufsouffle, Poufsouffle, Poufsouffle, s’il vous plaît, Poufsouffle… » Le Choixpeau attendit une minute, puis tenta d’entamer une discussion qui résonnait dans la tête de Neville :

« En es-tu sûr ? Je vois un grand courage caché au fond de toi, et une certaine audace. Regarde donc, comment tu es arrivé jusque-là, alors que personne ne croyait en toi… Tu aurais toute ta place à Gryffondor… »

Neville arrêta de penser quelques secondes. Il ne savait que répondre…

« Gryffondor, » chuchota-t-il, « c’était la maison de mes parents, je… je ne la mérite pas…

\- Je ne peux pas t’envoyer à Poufsouffle, Gryffondor t’irais si bien… Tu feras des grandes choses un jour, tu seras digne de ton père. Je me rappelle encore l’esprit de Frank, mon petit, et c’était une jeune personne comme toi, un sens de la justice et une bravoure trop grande pour être oubliée… Et Alice, oh Alice… comment pourrais-je oublier celle qui a eu l’audace d’arriver en m’ordonnant de l’envoyer à Gryffondor… Tu as hérité de bien plus que tu ne le pense de leur part, Neville, et tu avais tout ce qu’il faut en toi pour être l’élu. »

Plusieurs minutes s’étaient déjà écoulée désormais, et quand le Choixpeau hurla « Gryffondor », Neville courut vers la table que ses parents avaient un jour occupé, le vieux chapeau encore sur la tête. Celui-ci lui chuchota de le ramener vers son tabouret, et les dernières paroles que Neville entendu sous les éclats de rire de ses camarades furent : « Ils sont déjà fiers de toi, Neville, je te le promets ». Neville rendit le Choixpeau à MacDougal, Morag les larmes aux yeux.

Drago Malefoy avait observé l’entièreté de la scène avec un petit rire moqueur, mais au fond de lui, il espérait surtout ne pas reproduire la même chose. Il se rappela de tenir la tête bien droite, les épaules hautes, le visage fermé. Ne laisser à personne la possibilité de penser qu’il doutait : et s’il n’était pas envoyé à Serpentard, comme ses deux parents, comme son frère, comme toute sa famille aussi loin qu’il puisse la remonter ? Et s’il finissait à Gryffondor, avec un Weasley comme préfet alors que son père lui avait répéter tant de fois qu’ils étaient des traitres à leur sang ? Quoi que celle puisse signifier… Quand la Professeure McGonagall appela le nom de « Malefoy, Drago », il s’avança vers le tabouret d’un pas assuré – il irait à Serpentard, la maison pulsait dans ses veines. Il tenta d’avoir l’air sûr et conquérant, il livrait bataille pour ne pas se précipiter comme l’enfant qu’il était encore. La Professeure n’eût pas le temps de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête qu’il l’entendit crier « Serpentard ». C’était un soulagement, et il repartit plus heureux que jamais vers la table que ses ancêtres à lui avait jadis occupés pour s’asseoir à côté des autres nouveaux. Le reste de la cérémonie aurait pu se dérouler sans encombre, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson rejoignant notamment la table des verts et argents. Et puis, la Professeure McGonagall appela un nom très spécial… Un nom, qui allait voler la vedette à Drago Malefoy. Bien sûr, il s’y était attendu, il l’avait vu dans le train, et il savait qu’ils avaient le même âge. Mais, ce n’était en aucun cas agréable. De plus, Potter l’avait déjà humilié dans le train, et même s’il savait que son père serait fier s’il faisait ami avec le garçon qui a survécu, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’espérer qu’il soit réparti dans une autre maison que la sienne. Il se devait d’être le meilleur, et il savait déjà que ce serait compliqué avec Potter dans les parages, pas la peine qu’il soit en plus dans son dortoir…

Tout le monde désormais regarder en silence le Choixpeau qui couvrait Potter jusqu’aux yeux. Certains, bien sûr, comméraient avec leurs voisins : qui donc ne connaissait pas, sortez votre plus bel accent moqueur, le célèbre Harry Potter. Harry Potter l’élu, Harry Potter le survivant, Harry Potter le sauveur, et nia nia nia… Harry Potter par-ci, Harry Potter par-là. Il a rendu les archives si complexes à trouver, et tant de personnes désormais lui offrent toutes les fleurs et tous les lauriers de la victoire à chacune des guerres. Mais savez-vous vraiment à qui est dû la victoire de chacune des guerres ? A l’ombre. A tous ceux qui sont restés dans son ombre, et qui se sont battus, qui en sont morts, pour essayer d’avoir un monde plus juste ; Harry Potter avait une prophétie pour le guider, pour l’aider, pour l’obliger à rester sur le bon chemin. Les autres ont fait le choix, le choix de sacrifier leur vie pour sauver leur monde. Et c’est à Harry Potter qu’il faudrait dire merci ? A Harry Potter uniquement… Celui qui ne serait même pas là aujourd’hui sans son futur meilleur ami. Mais est-ce qu’on rend les hommages qu’il mérite au rouquin ? Non. Harry Potter, toujours et uniquement Harry Potter. Mettez-vous bien ça dans la tête une fois pour toute : Harry Potter est une fraude, qui a volé bien des honneurs, croyez-moi. Sans tous les autres, rien n’aurait été possible.

Donc revenons-en au, prenez votre plus beau ton moqueur, grand Harry Potter. Il se permettait d’accaparer le Choixpeau magique pour plusieurs minutes, alors qu’à toutes les tables, on commençait à avoir faim. Et le Choixpeau hésita, hésita, hésita, pour crier une réponse que vous connaissez déjà. Bien sûr que les rouges et ors étaient fiers, qui ne l’aurait pas été ? Une légende dans sa maison, qui n’en voudrait pas ? Sautons donc tous ces passages sans intérêt.

Quand la cérémonie de répartition se termina avec Zabini, Blaise, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, se leva pour annoncer son discours de bienvenue. Lavande, qui était en pleine discussion avec Parvati, se tut pour écouter.

« Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie ! »

J’ajouterais, si vous le permettez, « citron ». Bien sûr, les élèves n’eurent pas besoin de mon ajout pour applaudir, crier de joie et rire. Lavande se joignit à l’euphorie. On aurait pu se demander à ce moment-là, si Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, était fou. Il ne l’était pas, évitons donc les insultes psychophobes s’il vous plaît. Certains, néanmoins, pensaient qu’il n’aurait pas dû être à la tête de l’une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie d’Europe. Son discours de bienvenue n’était qu’un argument de peu de poids, parmi bien d’autres plus réfléchis.

Le dîner pu enfin commencer, au grand bonheur de Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown et Drago Malefoy même si ce dernier ne laissait rien paraitre de sa faim. Le banquet somptueux apparut subitement dans les assiettes et plats posés, auparavant vide, sur les différentes tables. L’ambiance était festive, et il fallut encore plusieurs heures avant qu’Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, se relève une deuxième fois pour finir son discours et permettre, enfin, à chacun de rejoindre son dortoir :

« Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l’école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu’il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s’en souvenir. » Il y eu une pause pendant laquelle Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, regarda vers la table des Gryffondors. « Mr Rusard, le concierge, m’a également demandé de vous rappeler qu’il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l’équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l’accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l’aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d’atroces souffrances. »

Neville Londubat eu un frisson à côté de Lavande. Celle-ci débattait déjà de ce qu’il pouvait y avoir de si dangereux au deuxième étage, et les spéculations allaient bon train à la table. Mais Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, mis rapidement fin aux discussions en ordonnant le chant de l’hymne de l’école. La plupart des premières années ne le connaissait pas encore – il est à savoir qu’Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, est le directeur de Poudlard qui le changea le plus souvent de l’Histoire. Certaines légendes racontent que plus de la moitié des hymnes de Poudlard furent écrits et mis en service par lui-même. Il était d’ailleurs des plus étranges, et chacun le chantant sur son air préféré, la grande salle se transforma rapidement en cacophonie sans nom. Je vous éviterais donc d’avoir à le subir une fois encore, surtout que, de toute vraisemblance, vous le connaissez déjà par cœur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà ! La semaine prochaine, nos protagonistes vont enfin découvrir leurs salles communes et leur dortoir ! Et puis, dans longtemps en fait, parce que plusieurs chapitres sont trop longs pour être publié en une seule fois, ils découvriront aussi qu’est-ce qui rend le deuxième étage si dangeureux… Mais bon, vous savez sûrement déjà tout cela…  
> En tout cas, j’espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, on arrive vers la fin de ce que j’ai écrit cet été et donc la fin de mon avance d’été (mais bon, j’ai écrit un peu depuis, donc il me reste encore un peu d’avance, héhé ! Heureusement, en vrai, parce que mon nanowrimo est au point mort… Mais bon, j’écrirais mieux en décembre ou en janvier, quand j’aurais plus de temps…
> 
> Bonne semaine à tous, en tout cas, et je vous laisse découvrir une illustration - réalisé par YuukiKoala, qui écrit des fanfic sur mille et un fandoms sur fanfiction.net - pour le premier paragraphe ! Pour ceux qui reconnaitrez, les personnages dans le canoë sont Cecil Palmer de Welcome to Nightvale et Lemony Snicket des Désastreuses aventures des Orphelins Baudelaires.


End file.
